Promesas Eternas
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Nunca te cases con un desconocido… aunque este sea un apuesto rey inmortal. Nunca finjas ser una princesa. Y sobre todo… nunca te pongas un antiguo anillo de bodas del que no sabes nada. Isabella Swan vuelve a la cueva en la que su hermana desapareció hace diez años. Atraviesa un portal y un rey inmortal la confunde con una princesa fugitiva en una era medieval. Su plan es...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Summary**

Nunca te cases con un desconocido… aunque este sea un apuesto rey inmortal.

Nunca finjas ser una princesa. Y sobre todo… nunca te pongas un antiguo anillo de bodas del que no sabes nada.

Isabella Swan vuelve a la cueva en la que su hermana desapareció hace diez años. Atraviesa un portal y un rey inmortal la confunde con una princesa fugitiva en una era medieval. Su plan es valiente y temerario: hacerse pasar por esa princesa, casarse con el rey y ponerse un antiguo anillo de bodas que abrirá el portal que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Después de encontrar a su hermana y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero asumir la identidad de la princesa Gloria conlleva peligrosas consecuencias y ponerse el anillo de rubí tiene un precio aun mayor.

**Capítulo 1**

Un suave gruñido resonó en la oscuridad. Isabella agarró la cámara térmica de la hilera de equipamiento junto al fuego y, girándose lentamente, exploró los oscuros árboles a su alrededor. No se movía nada. Justo cuando estaba dando un par de pasos vacilantes a través de los helechos y los espesos arbustos una rama se quebró, haciéndola saltar. Otro gruñido perforó el silencio. Se agarró el pecho, como si así pudiese calmar su corazón acelerado. Cinco años investigando al Bigfoot y todavía no se había acostumbrado al ocasional aullido. Aunque también es cierto que ningún animal de los que había encontrado anteriormente había hecho un sonido tan siniestro y amenazador.

Se paró un momento y escuchó, sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón en los tímpanos. "¡Muéstrate!" Su voz, haciendo eco en los árboles, sonó con un valor que ella misma no sentía. Un temblor le resbaló por la espalda mientras sacaba la radio del cinturón. "Campamento base a James. La pantalla del ordenador está parpadeando como loca. Algo ha roto la línea del perímetro."

Hubo una interferencia en la radio y una voz contestó. "James a campamento base. ¿Qué zona?"

"Zona 3. Todas las cámaras funcionan, pero no veo nada fuera de lo común. Me están llegando sonidos por aquí. Algún movimiento también. Voy a comprobarlo. Corto."

"Espera... ¿Tú sola?" Se escuchó a James resoplar por la radio. "De ninguna manera. El hecho de que estés a cargo de esta operación no te da permiso para romper el protocolo. Quédate al lado del fuego. Vamos de camino."

"Por supuesto, trae la caballería también." Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la cámara infrarroja. "Mira, mientras tanto, solo voy a andar por el perímetro, ya está. Puede que vea algo."

"Recibido. Pero ten cuidado." La señal de radio se cortó.

Isabella se enderezó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Una rama se quebró detrás de ella, y después otra.

¿Cuántas criaturas hay? Encendió el walkie-talkie y pasó los dedos por los botones. Apenas podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. "Campamento base a James. Hay algo bajando la colina."

Isabella apuntó hacia adelante con la cámara de infrarrojos y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia la arboleda. Una gota roja con forma de ameba empezó a formarse en la pantalla del escáner, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta tomar forma humana. Ahogó un grito. Esta vez van a ver. Esta vez, voy a tener pruebas más tangibles que las picaduras de mosquitos y una urticaria por hiedra venenosa en lugares de mi cuerpo que no sabía que tenía. Habló por la radio, "Venid aquí ¡AHORA! Me está llegando una señal de calor en la cámara térmica. Algo se está acercado... ¡algo realmente enorme!"

"¡Estamos de camino!" dijo una voz por la radio. ¡Quédate donde estás y ten cuidado!"

Ella gritó a la radio. "¿Están todos los equipos en su sitio? Nadie puede volver al campamento base sin mi permiso. ¿Me oyes, James?"

Hubo una interferencia en la radio y James contestó. "Todos los equipos han respondido. No hay nadie cerca del campamento base. Espera a que llegue un equipo. Repito, espera a que llegue un equipo."

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

¿Podría está realmente ser la evasiva criatura que he estado buscando todo este tiempo? "¿Hablas en serio? Esta es la razón por la que vine aquí. Es para lo que vinimos nosotros. Me quedaré dentro del perímetro y procederé con precaución. Créeme, no me voy a ir de aquí en ambulancia."

La mancha roja desapareció del monitor. Isabella contuvo la respiración, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus oídos y ojos se esforzaban por captar cualquier ruido minúsculo que pudiese identificar. La luz de la luna atravesaba los árboles y una brisa fresca soplaba por su cara. Los grillos cantaban y los mosquitos zumbaban. Sujetó la antena de la radio: "No veo nada. Sea lo que fuere, se ha ido." ¿Me está jugando mi mente una mala pasada? No puede ser. La cámara térmica ha pillado algo claramente. ¿Un oso? Posiblemente, y si lo era, probablemente lo he asustado.

Giró en círculo lentamente, moviendo la cámara térmica. De repente, otra rama se quebró.

Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por detrás. Ella soltó un grito mientras se sacudía violentamente, y la cámara salió volando hacia el arbolado.

"Tranquila", dijo una voz entre risas. "Soy yo. Quizá deberías avisar a tu equipo de que he hecho saltar alguna trampa al venir."

"¿¡TÚ!? Los gruñidos no han tenido ninguna gracia, ¡idiota! Y mira... has hecho que se me caiga un aparato muy caro. Cuesta creer que seas un profesional, Antoni."

Isabella respiró lenta y profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

Él se quitó su cazadora de cuero. "Oh, vamos. Hasta me he comprado un sombrero de Indiana Jones para la ocasión."

Las mejillas se le calentaron al mirar la camisa de safari extenderse en sus anchos hombros y fuerte pecho, las mangas subidas hasta el codo. Los pantalones de color caqui remataban el conjunto aventurero y el pelo castaño le caía en ondas desgreñadas por debajo del sombrero. Estaba muy guapo, pero de ninguna manera ella lo iba a admitir. Si él llevase también un látigo, le hubiese gustado estrangularlo con él. "Si tú odias los sombreros."

"¿Qué? No los odio. Ahora vamos a juego, sombreros de Indiana para él y para ella." Las llamas chisporroteaban con entusiasmo en los leños, reflejándose en sus ojos marrones mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa torcida. "¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo sexy que estás de camuflaje? Y vaya, clavas el papel de cazador."

"No estoy aquí de caza y desde luego no voy a matar nada. Solo quiero probar su existencia." Isabella dejó salir un suspiro largo. "Esta es mi expedición de todos modos, así que, ¿qué haces aquí?" Se agachó y recogió su equipo.

"Estoy trabajando. Nadie quería escribir este artículo, pero yo lo acepté." Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a él. "Verte es una de las ventajas de este encargo."

"¿Aunque te hayas perdido intentando encontrarme en este bosque?"

"Podría perderme más fácilmente en tus grandes ojos marrones."

Ella le apartó el brazo. "¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

"Oye, tienes suerte de que no haya aparecido con un disfraz de mono."

"Sabes que tengo una pistola de tranquilizantes, ¿verdad?"

Él desvió la mirada a su cintura. "Sí, y me encanta la pistolera, es tan del viejo oeste."

Isabella lo miró a los ojos. "Te apuntaría al..."

"¿culito?" dijo él sonriente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente."

"Ni se te ocurra decir al corazón, porque ya me lo has roto."

"Lo siento, Antoni"

"¿Por qué no contestas a mis llamadas ni a mis emails?"

Isabella resopló. "¿No deberías estar desmintiendo alguna ridícula historia de fantasmas o leyenda urbana? ¿No deberías estar matando al ratoncito Pérez o algo así?"

"¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo jugando a ser investigadora del Planeta de los Simios?"

Fulminándolo con la mirada, cogió la radio. "¡Chicos, falsa alarma! Solo es Antoni Hedford."

La voz de adama se escuchó por el altavoz. "¿Eh? ¿El tío ese del Daily News?"

Isabella miró a Antoni mientras hablaba por el walkie-talkie. "Sí, ese es nuestro animal. Me libraré de él. Todos de vuelta a vuestras posiciones."

"¿Así que has cazado una versión más pequeña y apestosa de Bigfoot, eh?" preguntó James por la radio.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Estaremos en los titulares de mañana: 'Bigfoot: No se presentó."

Ella reconoció la voz de Steven cuando dijo, "Echa de ahí a ese tío de una patada en el..."

Isabella apagó la radio.

Antoni sonrió. "Hombre, qué bien está que le quieran a uno. Debe ser ese artículo que escribí sobre aquellos tipos que confundieron a un alce con Bigfoot, sabes, apuesto a que todavía podrían publicar la historia. A las revistas del corazón les encantaría una noticia tan jugosa como esa."

A Isabella le quemaban las mejillas de rabia. "Escucha, teníamos dos testigos presenciales en los que podíamos confiar, y..."

"Y una fotografía borrosa que no era la imagen de Bigfoot".

"¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que un primate esquivo que todavía no ha sido documentado ni estudiado podría estar ahí fuera?

¿Tan superficial eres que solo crees en lo que has visto con tus propios ojos?"

Él gruñó. "Isabella, es un mito. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, no? Durante décadas, las historias de Bigfoot se han usado para asustar a Boy Scouts alrededor de la hoguera. Ah, y hablando de hogueras, asumo que este es el campamento base." Tiro la mochila al lado de unos leños.

"No estás invitado a esta fiesta de pijamas", dijo Isabella.

A él se le agrandaron los ojos. "¿Qué? ¿No vamos a mirar las estrellas y abrazarnos?"

Ella le señaló la salida del campamento base. "Puedes irte con tu saco de dormir y tu tienda a otro sitio. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado a mí y a mi equipo?"

Él contestó sonriente. "Tu organización intentó que la ubicación fuese un secreto, pero soy periodista cariño, reportero de investigación. Lois Lane tardó un tiempo en relacionar a Clark Kent con Superman, pero yo soy mucho más listo que ella."

"Vale, desembucha. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?"

Antoni miró al cielo, salpicado con millones de estrellas brillantes. "Bueno, para empezar, leí muchos periódicos atrasados. ¿No es este el lugar en el que desapareció tu hermana cuando tenía quince años? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace aproximadamente diez años en la cueva Sabrino? Sabía que llevarías a cabo la expedición aquí porque crees que estas supuestas criaturas tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de tu hermana. Cuando vi tu Jeep en la caravana de vehículos de ahí fuera, supe que mi intuición había sido cierta."

Estiró las piernas y se puso cómodo en el suelo. Isabella se dio cuenta de que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, así que decidió unirse a él y sentarse a su lado.

"Es un lugar estupendo para una investigación. El arroyo Bluff fue donde Patterson grabó su famoso vídeo de Bigfoot."

"¿Es eso lo que le dijiste a tu equipo?", resopló él. "A mí no me engañas. ¿Por qué no les explicaste la verdadera razón por la que escogiste este lugar? Está claro que fue por Rose."

Ella intentó luchar contra el temblor de su voz. "Mira, no me importa que creas ser un reportero de 'investigación', el tema de mi hermana está prohibido, ¿entendido? Si escribes una palabra sobre ella, te demandaré"

Su tono se ablandó. "Vale, vale. Cálmate. Lo siento. Está claro que me he pasado."

"No pasa nada", murmuró ella. "Pero vete de aquí, ¿vale?"

"¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía estás enfadada porque lo nuestro no funcionó?"

"¿No funcionó? Mmm."

"Ya sabes que me dolió que no me invitases a tu fiesta de 24 cumpleaños la semana pasada. Sí, vi las fotos en Facebook antes de que me eliminases."

Isabella se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes", dijo él. "Te perdono. Tengo que admitir que vi fuegos artificiales la primera vez que te vi. Y tú estabas tan adorable, se te iluminó la cara como un árbol de Navidad."

Ella le golpeó en el brazo. "Creo que confundiste mi reacción, era de miedo."

Él sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. "Más bien fue asombro."

Vaya cara dura. "Mira, no necesito que me estés agobiando, ¿vale? Esto no es una broma. Me tomo mi investigación muy en serio" dijo Isabella, liberándose de su sofocante abrazo. Se sentó cerca del fuego y echó un vistazo a las ocho cámaras fotográficas. "Si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer."

Él se quitó las botas de cuero y sonrió. "¿Te importa si me quedo un rato? He tenido que andar durante muchos kilómetros a través del bosque para encontrarte."

Ella le fulminó con la mirada. "Hay unos veinticinco o treinta investigadores y científicos a los que puedes molestar. Escoge a uno de ellos o prueba suerte en el bosque, pero déjame sola."

Él le guiñó un ojo. "Sí, pero los otros no son tan monos como tú."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Ay, amigo. ¿Qué estás tramando?

¿Estás pensando qué nuevos artículos puedes escribir para desacreditar mi trabajo aún más?"

"Yo solo doy mi honesta opinión profesional, creía que eso era lo que te gustaba de mí. De todas formas, escucha, Isabella, no nos centremos en el pasado. Ambos hemos cometido errores. Debería haberme tomado tu investigación más en serio."

Los ojos de ella seguían mirando la pantalla, y vio una sombra misteriosa atravesarla. "¿Has visto eso? ¡Algo acaba de moverse en la Cámara 2!" Se acercó a la pantalla, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. "Justo ahí, a la izquierda de las rocas. ¿Lo ves?" Quizá esta vez era verdad. Los cazadores habían dicho que habían visto a la bestia ayer, cerca de este lugar.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Antoni.

Ella señaló al lado izquierdo del monitor. "¡Mira, justo ahí!" La intensidad de su voz aumentó. "¡Algo acaba de moverse en la Cámara 3!" Allí... justo allí. ¿Lo ves?"

"Sí, pero ¿hace falta que te recuerde que estamos en plena naturaleza? Por si se te ha olvidado, hay muchas ardillas, conejos, osos y ciervos viviendo por aquí."

Isabella giró el botón para darle más claridad a la pantalla. "Te estoy ignorando."

"Sabes, creo que te gustaría más si oliese mal, tuviese el pelo largo y emitiese feromonas como un gorila."

"¿Quién dice que no es así?" Cogió la radio, y con voz urgente dijo: "Campamento base a James. Tengo una sombra en el lado del sur del bosque, Cámara 3. Necesito que el equipo 7 la compruebe pronto. Corto."

"Recibido. ¿Qué ha sido ese aullido?"

La radio se cortó. "Amy a campamento base."

"Adelante", dijo Isabella.

"El cebo ha desaparecido en las Cámaras 1 y 2."

"¿Algún otro equipo ha experimentado algo inusual?" preguntó Isabella por la radio.

"Equipo 6 en el río. Nada inusual por aquí."

Hubo interferencias en la radio. "Al habla el Equipo 3. Hemos oído crujidos en los arbustos. Ya ha parado, pero está claro que hay algo ahí fuera. Podría ser la fauna autóctona, pero no estamos seguros."

Se escuchó otra voz por la radio. "Al habla el Equipo 9. Algo ha lanzado piedras y troncos, pero está demasiado oscuro como para diferenciar nada. La cámara térmica no ha pillado nada."

"¿Tenéis alguna imagen?" preguntó Isabella, ignorando a su inesperado huésped, que creía que no era más que un oso.

"No. Seguimos adelante."

Isabella no se sentía cómoda con ese plan. Dudó un momento, considerando sus opciones, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna. "Vale. Conseguid una imagen, pero tened cuidado."

"Al habla el equipo 4. La cámara térmica se está iluminando", dijo Angela. "Tenemos un bípedo enorme arrastrándose por la maleza. ¡Venid aquí AHORA!"

"Voy para allá." El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza al ponerse las gafas de visión nocturnas. Aunque no eran tan útiles como la luz del día, aun con ese tinte verde fluorescente, eran mucho mejores que tener que tropezarse en la oscuridad. Parpadeó para mejorar su visibilidad y el paisaje se iluminó gracias al aparato de alta tecnología. Agarró la cámara FLIR y la de 35mm y se ajustó la radio al cinturón. Sin pararse a mirar a Antoni, salió corriendo a través de los árboles, apartando los arbustos y helechos de su camino.

"¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!" gritó Antoni.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y no se molestó en pararse a mirarlo. Corrió a través de los árboles y los matorrales, intentando no resbalarse con las hojas mojadas. Finalmente, llegó a un claro y corrió hacia la cueva Sabrino.

Desde la oscuridad, alguien la llamó en voz alta y un haz de luz brilló en su dirección. "¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?", preguntó James. "Sí."

James agitó una linterna. "¿Ese es... por qué está Antoni aquí todavía? Creía que te habías librado de ese listillo."

Antoni dio un paso adelante, pero Isabella le agarró del brazo. "Mira amigo, no tenemos tiempo para ninguna tontería, ¿entendido?"

"Pero ha empezado él", se quejó, señalando a James.

"¿Qué tienes, cinco años?" y añadió mirando a James. "No empieces con tus tonterías, ¿vale? No le he invitado, pero está aquí, y no tenemos tiempo para ningún drama."

"Vale" dijo James.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó ella, recobrando el aliento.

"Rob, Angela y el cámara, esto, Steven, están por aquí en alguna parte", dijo James mirando a su alrededor.

Justo en ese momento, una figura saltó de repente de los altos helechos.

"¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! Tía, deberías haberlo visto", gritó Angela. "Te juro que casi me meo en los pantalones."

"¡No puede ser! ¿Lo has visto?

¿Con tus propios ojos?" Isabella la miró a los ojos, jadeante. Su mente no podía entender nada. "¿Dónde?"

"¡Por allí!", dijo Angela señalando detrás de ella. "Salió hacia el norte y lo perseguimos hasta la cueva."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que alguien había visto realmente al objeto de su obsesión. ¡Estamos tan cerca! Ahora no nos podemos permitir ningún error. "Al habla Isabella llamando a todos los miembros. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando. Con cada palabra, la urgencia se hacía cada vez más clara en su voz. "Estad en alerta. Tenemos una imagen de algo enorme andando por los alrededores. Creemos que la criatura se ha escondido en la cueva Sabrino. Abrid bien los ojos y los oídos y proceded con precaución extrema."

"¿Cuál es tu posición?" Respondió una voz.

"Estoy 800 metros al norte del campamento base, de camino a la cueva Sabrino. Todos los equipos a Sabrino inmediatamente." Golpeó ligeramente el brazo de James. "Vamos." Saltó sobre los troncos, helechos y rocas dispersados a lo largo del bosque. Sentía el latido de su corazón en los oídos. Justo delante vio una masa negra de rocas, y entonces apareció la cueva. Se paró y miró fijamente al agujero oscuro. Se tapó la nariz, intentando evitar oler el hedor penetrante. "¡Puaj! Creo que a alguien se le ha olvidado sacar la basura... desde hace una semana."

"Esto es lo que he visto en la cámara FLIR", dijo Angela. "Mide por lo menos dos metros y medio. ¡Es enorme! Me pregunto si todavía está en la cueva."

"¡Pues vamos a rastrearlo!" Ordenó Isabella, acercándose poco a poco a la abrupta entrada.

"O podemos seguir el hedor", dijo Angela. "Propongo que saquemos las pistolas tranquilizantes, por si nos ataca."

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. "Buena idea." Echó un vistazo al cámara, Steven. La luz de la cámara la cegó en la oscuridad. "¿Lo has grabado todo? ¿Todo?"

"Sí, pero ¿crees que acorralar a este ser misterioso es una buena idea?"

Isabella se puso las gafas sobre la cabeza y, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, dio un par de pasos adelante. "Mira, te he contratado para grabar esto. Si no te gusta ya sabes dónde está la puerta, encontraremos a otra persona. ¿Quién sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como esta? Estoy segura de que quieres formar parte de esto."

"Sí, lo siento", dijo Steven. Isabella se giró hacia James.

"Entonces, ¿hemos conseguido grabar los chillidos en audio?"

"Por supuesto", dijo James.

"Bien."

Antoni le sacudió el hombro. "¿Estás loca? Hacer el tonto con la fauna autóctona es muy peligroso. Estoy seguro de que solo es un oso o un felino grande o..."

Ella le apartó la mano. "Mira Antoni, no has parado de echar por tierra mi investigación por televisión, en tus artículos en periódicos y revistas y en tu nuevo libro. Si estás tan seguro de que esto es falso, que es todo un montaje o que todo tiene una explicación, ¿por qué no vas y lo compruebas por ti mismo?

Antoni dio un paso atrás. "Lo único que hay ahí es un animal salvaje atrapado. Es verdad que esperaba acabar con la camisa rasgada cuando vine a buscarte, pero no por un oso."

Isabella lo ignoró y cogió una mata de pelo oscuro y grueso de la entrada de la caverna. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad.

"Esto no es de un oso, y sea lo que sea, voy a conseguir grabarlo con la cámara. James, mételo en una bolsa por favor."

"Por supuesto, jefa."

Isabella abrió la lente en su cámara y modificó los ajustes. "Chicos, estamos a punto de solucionar uno de los misterios sin resolver más grandes del siglo veintiuno."

Angela se arrodilló, con los ojos como platos. "Mira, Isabella, tenemos huellas."

En el fango se podían ver claramente unas grandes huellas humanoides, y al verlas Isabella sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Las huellas no eran humanas, ni de mono, gorila o chimpancé. A no ser que fuesen de tamaño XXL. "Mídelas. Steven, graba aquí, que se queden registradas."

Angela estiró una cinta métrica al lado de una de las pisadas frescas en el barro.

"¿Huellas en el barro? Venga ya, Isabella. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no significa nada", murmuró Antoni.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Hay alguien aquí que calce un 55?" Las huellas parecían ser de unos 50 centímetros de largo y 20 de ancho, con una zancada larga y cinco dedos distinguibles. ¿A quién se le ocurriría correr descalzo por el barro helado? "Que nadie las pise, son la evidencia que necesitamos. Voy a sacar un molde en un minuto." Enfocó la cámara y sacó una foto. Antoni, los mitos no dejan huellas", le espetó. "Deseadme suerte", dijo, volviendo su mirada a la entrada de la cueva. "Voy a entrar."

"¿De verdad vas a arriesgar tu vida solo para demostrar que me equivoco?" preguntó Antoni.

"Bueno, es verdad que los escépticos tienden a molestarme", dijo Isabella. "Durante todos estos años has dicho que mi trabajo no tenía valor alguno y que no hay nada científico en lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Dijiste que se tenía que verificar científicamente la existencia de Bigfoot con un espécimen vivo o muerto y que necesitaría huesos, dientes o sangre para ello, pero en realidad esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para demostrar que tengo razón y esta es la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir las pruebas que necesito, así que no voy a esperar ni un segundo más."

Antoni se rió. "¿De verdad crees que los titulares de mañana van a decir: 'Yo he encontrado a Bigfoot'? "De ninguna manera. Si acaso, dirán 'Investigadora de Bigfoot descuartizada por un oso'."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Vale, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero llegados a este punto, aceptaré todo lo que el destino me ofrezca. Tengo que verlo por mí misma, de una forma u otra."

"Lo único que el destino te va a ofrecer es un millón de puntos y un viaje a urgencias", dijo Antoni. "Estas cosas no existen, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?"

"No me importa lo que digas. Estas pistas son verdaderas, esa piel es verdadera y esas son pruebas suficientes para intentar analizarlo más de cerca."

Antoni se despejó la garganta. "¿Pruebas? Sí, ya. Cualquier cosa menos la criatura en sí."

"Vale, señor escéptico, entonces entra allí y demuéstrame que estoy equivocada."

Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó la mano por su desenredado pelo. "Si lo hago y tengo razón, me debes una cena. Aunque tenga todo el cuerpo escayolado después de que el oso pardo de ahí dentro me ataque hasta acabar medio muerto."

"¿Una Cena? Vale. Ahora sé un hombre." Sacó su pistola de tranquilizantes y se la dio a él.

Él sonrió, cogió el arma con ambas manos y entró a la cueva.

Isabella lo siguió, dejando de sonreír. Un grito perforó el aire, y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había sido suyo.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella salió corriendo, mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Una luz penetrante e inesperada que llegaba de la entrada de la caverna la obligó a taparse los ojos instintivamente. Entrecerrando los ojos, salió corriendo de la cueva y miró hacia arriba: no había estrellas, luna, ni oscuridad. En su lugar, el sol brillaba fuertemente a través de los árboles, empapando las hojas verdes con su brillo dorado. La vez última que había mirado la hora, era medianoche.

Pensó que quizás se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer y había estado inconsciente al menos ocho horas. ¿Por qué no ha venido mi equipo a ayudarme? No pudo evitar dudar. Está claro que abandonarían a Antoni a su suerte, pero sí que vendrían a buscarme a mí. "¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde están todos?" le preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Antoni gimió, acercándose a ella y frotándose la cabeza. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Perdí el conocimiento o algo así?"

Isabella vaciló por un momento, dudosa. "Creo que hemos perdido el conocimiento los dos. Parece que es por la mañana." Pasó el dedo nerviosamente por la correa negra de su cámara Nikon de 35mm.

Llevándose la mano al bolsillo, respiró aliviada. La cámara FLIR no se había caído en la escaramuza que podía haber tenido lugar en la oscuridad.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Te duele algo?"

Ella le apartó la mano de un golpe. "¡No me llames cariño! Me vendría bien un ibuprofeno, pero eso me hace falta desde que apareciste tú. Vaya pintas que tienes, por cierto. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. No lo entiendo, parece que acabásemos de llegar, pero nos hemos saltado todas estas horas. ¿Cómo es posible que ya sea de día?"

"No tengo ni idea."

Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente. "Bueno, vayámonos de aquí."

"Sí, vámonos. Déjame ver si puedo contactar con mi equipo primero." Sacó la radio del cinturón y habló por el micrófono. "Isabella a campamento base."

Escuchó unas interferencias y después... nada.

Isabella miró a Antoni de manera inquisitiva y respiró profundamente. Esta vez habló más fuerte por el micrófono: "Al habla Isabella. Si hay alguien ahí, por favor responde."

Recibió más interferencias como respuesta.

"Puede que estén fuera de alcance", supuso Antoni.

Suspirando, Isabella volvió a colocarse la radio en el cinturón. "Seguramente. Vamos a empezar a caminar, y más vale que mi equipo tenga una buena excusa para habernos abandonado así."

Antoni empezó a andar, haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies. "Estoy seguro de que la tienen. ¿Te apetecen unos huevos con bacón? Yo invito." Le sonrió por encima del hombro.

"Hoy es tu día de suerte, porque podría comerme una docena de huevos y un cerdo entero." Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Dónde está el restaurante más cercano?"

"Pues... No estoy seguro, pero probablemente tardemos unas tres horas en llegar a los coches. Va a ser una comida en vez de un desayuno."

Asustada, Isabella saltó al escuchar un grito agudo.

"Dime que eso ha sido un pájaro." Antoni la miró con los ojos como platos.

"Podría hacerlo, pero estaría mintiendo. Nunca he visto un pájaro que emitiese un sonido así."

Ella se rió de su expresión. "Vamos. Dime que tu jardín no es el único trozo de naturaleza que has visto, aparte de este, chico de ciudad."

Antoni abrió la boca para contestar cuando un gruñido rompió el silencio. "¿Estás segura de que no es un pájaro? ¿Quizá una especie de águila o buitre o algo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchaste a un pájaro chillar así?" El grito sonaba como las llamadas de Bigfoot que ella había grabado en audio hacía seis meses. Podría habérselo callado para no preocupar a su mal equipado Tarzán, pero eso no habría sido tan divertido. "No hay nada como ver tu investigación bien de cerca. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, valdrá la pena ver cómo te meas en los pantalones."

Una rama se quebró en los árboles, e instintivamente Antoni le agarró de la mano como un niño pequeño que necesita a su madre.

"Tenemos que encontrar un refugio. Que nos persiga un oso no es muy bueno."

Explorando los árboles y la vegetación a su alrededor, Isabella susurró, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es un oso, Antoni?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Da igual, vámonos de aquí."

"No." Plantó los pies en la tierra, por si decidía arrastrarla con él. "Tú te puedes ir cuando quieras, pero yo me quedo. No estoy aquí de excursión en la naturaleza, quiero pruebas y las voy a conseguir."

Él la miró fijamente. "¿No te puedes olvidar de tu investigación ni un segundo? Yo preferiría vivir."

De ninguna manera, pensó ella. Llevo años esperando este momento, esta es la prueba de que no estoy loca. Ojalá mi equipo estuviese aquí para apoyarme, pero necesito hacer esto con o sin ellos, por mí. "Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos."

Un perfil oscuro y peludo se movía ligeramente por los arbustos altos.

A Isabella le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda. "¡Guau! La bestia está a menos de 60 metros. ¿Todavía tienes la pistola de tranquilizantes?"

Antoni la sacó de la parte de atrás de su cintura y la cargó. "Sí, aquí mismo, pero si el guardabosques nos arresta por matar al oso Yogi, no te sorprendas cuando te diga que ya te lo dije."

"No voy a matar nada. Deberías buscar lo que es un tranquilizante en Google, señor Investigador."

De repente, una criatura parecida a un mono emergió del follaje. Medía unos dos metros y medio y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con pelo largo marrón, enmarañado en algunos lugares. Su complexión poderosa, amplios hombros y pecho inflado echaron una sombra en la hierba, haciendo que Isabella se estremeciera. Durante años, había estudiado a este evasivo monstruo, y por fin había conseguido su primer encuentro real desde aquel catastrófico día en el que perdió a su hermana.

"¡No! No puede ser", susurró Antoni. "¡De ninguna manera! ¿Me voy al manicomio ahora o luego?"

"¡Existe! Yo lo sabía durante todo este tiempo", dijo ella. "Solo necesito una foto." Enfocó la cámara con manos temblorosas.

La criatura la miró fijamente.

Ella le enfocó a la cara, preguntándose aún si los ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Parecía un mono con una nariz chata, ojos verdes hundidos y labios gruesos. Los labios y la barbilla le formaban una especie de hocico, pero no como el de un oso. Sacó la foto. Sabía que tener la prueba en foto cambiaría el modo en el que el mundo miraba al Bigfoot, y a ella. No se volverán a reír de mí. Enfocando una vez más, sacó otra foto.

"Ya tienes tu foto, ¡vámonos!" "¡Antoni, cálmate! No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, o puede..." Isabella intentó advertirle, pero la bestia ya se había puesto nerviosa.

Dando pasos lentos y moderados, el primate se movió hacia ellos.

"¡Mierda!" Antoni apuntó con la pistola de tranquilizantes, y disparó, dando en el blanco.

La criatura saltó hacia atrás y emitió un largo y dolorido aullido, y se tambaleó hacia delante.

Isabella ahogó un grito mientras Antoni le tiraba de la mano. "¡Muévete!"

Sin esperarle, empezó a correr. El corazón le daba martillazos en el pecho. Si Antoni sabe lo que le conviene, me seguirá... Mientras corrían entre los árboles y atravesaban un pequeño riachuelo, escucharon unos aullidos detrás de ellos que les helaron la sangre.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro y gritó al darse cuenta de que les perseguía, no solo la bestia, sino también múltiples figuras peludas en la distancia, corriendo tras ellos.

De repente, una de sus botas se atascó en un tronco caído, se tropezó y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Arrastrándose a través de los helechos, sacó la cabeza para mirar. No veía a Antoni por ninguna parte. "¡Antoni! ¿Antoni?" susurró. "¿Dónde estás?"

Le dio un tirón a la cámara y la puso a su lado. Al escuchar los gritos cada vez más cerca, se tumbó en el suelo. Se escuchaban fuertes relinchos y cascos, cada vez más fuertes. Respiró profundamente y miró a través de los helechos.

La tierra temblaba con los galopes de decenas de caballos acercándose hacia ella. ¡Por fin, rescate! No sabía de dónde habían sacado los caballos, pero esperaba que fuesen lo suficientemente rápidos como para rescatar a Antoni, dejar atrás a las bestias y poder salir de ese bosque infestado de Bigfoots. La parte curiosa y científica de su mente quería quedarse allí y descubrir más, pero sin la ayuda y el apoyo de su equipo, sabía que no era seguro.

Nos reagruparemos y volveremos mañana, razonó. Además, ya tengo dos buenas fotos de Bigfoot. No hay manera de que Antoni pueda negar su existencia ahora, lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Dónde está de todos modos?

"Princesa, le ordeno que salga", dijo la voz de un hombre en un tono exigente y condescendiente. No solo iba vestido de una manera extraña, sino que pronunciaba como un mal actor de una película de serie B con aspiraciones a Broadway.

¿Princesa? ¿Era un apodo? Deben haberme confundido con otra persona.

"Sabemos que está ahí. La oímos gritar", dijo el mismo hombre. "No voy a lastimarla, estoy aquí para salvarle la vida. Había seis de ellos acercándose. Así que si no coopera con nosotros y nos marchamos, usted morirá, y le aseguro que nunca encontrará la salida de este terrorífico bosque usted sola."

Ya claro, pensó. Yo sola conseguí llegar aquí, y yo sola podré salir. ¿Me toman por idiota? Sin embargo, sabía que caminar hasta su coche sola y sin armas no era una buena idea cuando esas criaturas estaban rondando por ahí. Levantó la cabeza un poco y vio un par de botas de cuero negras, sucias, y unos pantalones pasados de moda. Ningún miembro de su equipo se pondría un modelito tan espantoso. El hombre, quienquiera que fuese, estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Tenía que pedir ayuda inmediatamente, podía haberle pasado algo a Antoni, y pensó que quizás este caballero tan mal vestido podría ayudarla.

"Esas bestias le arrancarán las extremidades en cuanto nos vayamos", continuó el hombre. "Ya sabe lo territoriales que son los Guardianes, y sabe que pueden destrozar a los de nuestra especie. Un mordisco de esos feroces dientes, y ese sería su final." Se detuvo un momento y después continuó. "Ha sido una sorpresa encontrar a su hermano con vida. Su familia hizo un trabajo estupendo fingiendo su muerte. Si quiere usted que le guarde el secreto, es mejor que salga. Ambos sabemos lo que le sucedería a su hermano si yo contase la verdad."

¿De qué estaba hablando? Isabella se levantó de su escondite y miró al hombre sobre el caballo. Su aspecto era extraño, no se parecía a ningún guarda forestal de los que ella había visto. Entre la túnica de color azul celeste, el emblema de un león con corona en el centro y las mangas de cota de malla, parecía que lo hubiesen sacado de la Europa medieval, o quizá había entrado en una especie de portal mágico. ¿Pantalones bombachos negros con botas hasta las rodillas? se preguntó. Este tipo necesita que le hagan un cambio de look. Al mirar al resto del grupo se dio cuenta de que sí que parecían caballeros andantes. Por un momento, se preguntó si se había colado en el rodaje de una película (de poco presupuesto, la verdad), teniendo en cuenta la mala actuación del hombre y los horribles disfraces. A lo mejor hay algún mercadillo medieval cerca.

"Debe venir con nosotros, Princesa.", dijo el hombre. "¡No hay escapatoria!"

¿No hay escapatoria? Decidió que quizá la opción más segura sería esconderse en la vegetación, en vez de irse con el reparto de actores locos del siglo dieciocho. Justo cuando estaba sopesando sus opciones, una rama se quebró bajo sus pies. El caballo relinchó y el hombre giró la cabeza en dirección a Isabella. ¡Mierda! Se me fastidió el plan.

Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos más verdes y los dientes más blancos que había visto jamás. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, ondulado y largo, pero lo lleva peinado de forma masculina. A pesar de la ropa ridícula, no le importaría que la rescatase. Vaya, me pregunto qué va a hacer después del trabajo.

"Ya está bien, Princesa. Me alegra que haya decidido salir de su escondite, encantado de conocerla oficialmente. Y ahora, ¿dónde está su hermano?" le preguntó.

¿Princesa? ¿Hermano? El apuesto hombre estaba equivocado. "Me estás confundiendo con otra persona, no tengo ningún hermano. ¡Mira, no sé lo que pondrá en tu guión, pero tenemos que llamar al 911! He perdido a mi amigo. Nos perseguían esas criaturas y no sé cómo nos hemos separado."

"¿Quién cree que asustó a las criaturas, Su Alteza?" preguntó un caballero pelirrojo.

¿Su Alteza? ¿Les mataría salir del personaje un segundo y decirme qué narices está pasando? "¿Los habéis visto?"

"Por supuesto."

¡Cuántos testigos! Qué bien se lo va a pasar la prensa con esto.

Nadie va a volver a decir que soy una idiota, pensó. Sobre todo Antoni. Hablando de Antoni... "Luego os voy a pedir que hagáis un escrito a todos, pero mientras tanto, ¿podríais hacer la llamada, por favor? De verdad, esto es serio. ¡Traed ayuda! Mi amigo podría estar herido."

"Hacerla salir ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba", dijo el líder.

"Tú también te habrías escondido si te persiguiesen esas cosas. Para resumir, estaba cazando... bueno, no cazando de verdad en plan disparando a ciervos ni nada. Soy investigadora para la Organización de Investigadores de Bigfoot sobre el Terreno, la OIBT. ¿Has oído hablar de nosotros?" preguntó, sintiéndose tonta al mencionárselo al guapísimo hombre delante de ella. Estaba segura de ya que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conseguir su número, si es que la había tenido en algún momento, porque los hombres normalmente salían espantados al escuchar cuál era su trabajo.

Uno de los caballeros miró al líder, arqueando la ceja. "Edward, debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que llevarla al sanador."

Vale, ya está. O estoy loca o lo están ellos. ¿Edward, eh? Vaya, en latín, significa "conquistador", qué sexy. "Mira, no necesito un médico, solo necesito que me ayudéis a encontrar a mi amigo."

Edward se bajó con agilidad del caballo.

Ella suspiró al ver su imponente altura y su complexión muscular.

¡Alto, guapo y moreno! ¿Quién habría pensado que conocería a este tío bueno medieval en mitad del bosque cuando buscaba a Bigfoot? Examinó al desconocido y a los jinetes detrás de él. "¿Alguno de vosotros tiene un móvil?" Murmuraron entre ellos, sacudiendo las cabezas.

Empezaba a molestarle que siguiesen en el papel. "Vale, puede alguno llevarme hasta mi Jeep? Puedo llamar desde allí. Creo que aparcamos a unos diez kilómetros hacia el norte, cerca de la carretera principal."

"¿Móvil? ¿Jeep? ¿Qué son estás cosas tan extrañas de las que habla?" preguntó un caballero confuso. "Está loca, milord. Debemos llevarla al sanador para curarle las heridas de la cabeza."

"Loca o hechizada", dijo un caballero con bigote y pelo blanco recogido en una coleta.

"¡Sí! ¡Nos está contando estás mentiras para engañarnos!" dijo otro.

"¿Mentiras? No estoy mintiendo", dijo Isabella. "Sé que hay un camino largo hasta mi coche y que os estoy pidiendo un gran favor, pero no vamos a tardar nada a caballo. Mirad, os pagaré para compensaros por perder tiempo de grabación, pero si no me vais a ayudar, por lo menos haced que vuestros hombres busquen por los alrededores, por favor. Podemos separarnos y buscar a Antoni. Vosotros tres podéis ir por ese lado y Edward y yo por este"

Un destello peligroso apareció en los ojos de Edward. "¿Cómo osa darnos órdenes, sea o no princesa?"

Isabella dudó por un momento, su rudeza le pilló por sorpresa.

Parecía un príncipe azul, pero sonaba como un cavernícola de esas películas antiguas de dinosaurios. "Escucha, señorito. Me gustan las películas y todo eso, y si tenéis entradas, iré a ver encantada esta peliculilla que estáis rodando." Hizo una reverencia con el sombrero y añadió. "Prometo que me pondré algo más bonito para el estreno y todo eso, pero ahora mismo, tenemos que movernos. Está en juego la vida de un hombre."

"Vocifere otra orden como esa, señorita, y sentirá el ardor del látigo en su espalda", dijo Edward.

¡Qué horror! Qué irritable es, ¿no? ¡Pues vaya! Olvídate de mi número y de la película entonces, amigo. Mejor le buscamos unas clases para controlar la ira. O... Se le ocurrió una nueva idea, y miró alrededor. "¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo! Ya sé lo que traman. ¿Dónde están las cámaras ocultas? Casi me engañan, seguro que Antoni está gastándome una broma de cámara oculta, ¿verdad? Oh, lo voy a matar. ¿Dónde se esconde?"

"Debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de entrar en territorio enemigo", dijo él.

"Eres bueno", contestó Isabella señalándole. "Entrar en territorio enemigo, muy bueno. ¿Eso te lo han dicho los productores?"

La expresión de Edward se endureció, mostrando unas severas líneas de expresión. "Usted es ahora una prisionera de guerra, Princesa Gloria."

Ella lo miró fijamente a la cara y se puso recta. "Mira... este jueguecito medieval está muy bien. Me encantan los disfraces y la actitud, pero necesito un móvil, de verdad. No sé si me estás gastando una broma o no, pero esto realmente es una emergencia."

La mirada amenazadora de Edward se le clavó. Acercándose, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

Ella lo empujó. "¡No me toques!"

"¿Cómo se atreve?" gritó. "¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo?"

Isabella no tenía ni idea, por supuesto, y tampoco le importaba. "No. ¿Quién eres?" La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Estaba claro que el tío bueno estaba loco, y ya se había dado cuenta de que Ashton Kutcher no iba a salir de los arbustos, diciéndole que Antoni le había gastado una broma. Había llegado el momento de correr y dejar que los jinetes siguiesen con su justa, o con lo que quiera que hiciesen trabajando en el mercado medieval. Sobre todo cuando vio a uno de los caballeros mirarla de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en la piel que tenía expuesta, tras haber perdido dos botones de la camisa con una rama espinosa.

¿Por qué narices le daría a Antoni nuestra única arma? Se regañó a sí misma. ¿Y si estos imbéciles medievales deciden abusar de mí? Solo con pensarlo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Si grito, quién me va a oír? De repente se acordó de todas las películas de miedo que había visto en las que la estúpida chica adolescente se paseaba sola por el bosque, y se dio cuenta de que ella era esa chica estúpida. Los caballeros se dispersaron y la rodearon, y su corazón se aceleró.

"¡Qué mujer tan testaruda! Usted sabe quién soy", dijo Edward. "Puede que su hermano se haya escapado, pero me temo que usted está en nuestra posesión, le guste o no. Es mi deber hacerla pagar por advertirle a Charles y a sus caballeros sobre mi trampa."

Decir que se habían equivocado de persona era quitarle importancia al problema. "Ni siquiera tengo un hermano", dijo Isabella, "y no soy ninguna chivata."

"¡Más mentiras!" silbó él, con ardientes ojos verdes. "¿Realmente creía que no podría encontrarla si se vestía como un hombre, con ropas que se camuflan entre los árboles? Estúpida, estúpida muchacha."

Isabella resopló. En su línea del trabajo, le habían llamado un montón de cosas diferentes, pero nunca la habían confundido con un hombre. "¿Un hombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque llevo pantalones de camuflaje? Estoy cazando una criatura, no yendo a la ópera. ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga un vestido palabra de honor y tacones?"

"Milord, con todos los respetos, el disfraz es una idea ingeniosa, quizás una que debemos replicar en el futuro," dijo un hombre rubio detrás del caballero. "Si la princesa no se hubiese rendido, no la habríamos visto."

"¿Rendido? Escuchad, os estáis equivocando." De repente recordó que se había dejado el espray de pimienta, y se arrepintió de ello. "No soy una princesa. No sé a qué estáis jugando, pero mi amigo va a llamar al policía. Y creedme cuando digo que tiene muchas conexiones en el FBI. Estarán al llegar."

Edward sonrió. "¿Así es como llaman a sus caballeros? Me temo que ya despachamos a este FBI hace horas, Alteza. Es así como supimos que la habían abandonado en este bosque." Le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de un manotazo y le sacudió el moño hasta desaliñarle el pelo. Mechones de pelo largo castaño le bajaron hasta la mitad de la espalda.

"¡He dicho que no me toques!" gritó, levantando la mano para darle una bofetada.

Él le agarró la muñeca. "No amenace con atacarme, Princesa. Y debe dejar de darle órdenes a aquellos que la tienen bajo su custodia." Una llama verde ardiente resplandeció en sus ojos.

Luchando contra él, Isabella le apartó la mano de un tirón. Se dio cuenta de que golpearle no la iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo y, considerando todas sus opciones, salir corriendo parecía la mejor.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrar una buena ruta de escape, pero fue inútil, estaba totalmente rodeada.

Sus pensamientos se aceleraron, le aterrorizaba pensar lo que podrían intentar hacerle.

Edward tiró de su cinturón y sacó la radio para examinarla. "¿Qué tipo de artefacto mágico es este?"

"Idiota," susurró Isabella con desdén. "Es una radio. Sé que no es el modelo más nuevo, profesional y fino, pero dame un respiro. Hacer como que no sabes lo que es... patético."

Edward alzó una ceja. "¿Una radio, dice? ¿Es un algún tipo de arma?"

"No. Es para comunicarse." Por Dios, ya se estaba cansando de este jueguecito. "Ya sabes, le hablas al micrófono, y responde la voz de otra persona."

"Brujería", murmuró uno de los caballeros.

Edward levantó la mano para acallar los murmullos de sus hombres y después le ordenó a uno de ellos que cogiese la radio. "Nos la quedamos nosotros."

Un caballero alto y muscular caminó hacia ella, con su cámara de 35mm colgando. "¿Y qué es esto?"

Pulsó el botón, y un flash de luz hizo que los caballeros estallasen en un coro de gritos y susurros de asombro.

"¡Un arma para cegar al oponente!" dijo un caballero, pestañeando como si cientos de puntitos blancos le nublasen la visión, como si no hubiese visto un flash antes. "¡Debe ser magia malvada, señor!"

Isabella suspiró y señaló a la pantalla digital. "¿Magia? ¿De verdad? Mirad, los caballeros en toda su gloria. Creo que a esta foto la llamaré Cara de Pasmados."

El hombre jadeó. "Ha pintado nuestro retrato en un segundo, pero ¡no tiene pintura ni pinceles! ¡Está claro que es una mujer malvada, milord!"

"Oh, por favor. Devolvedme mi cámara", protestó Isabella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. "Es usted valiente, ha sido capturada y sigue haciéndoles demandas a aquellos que la tienen encadenada."

"Vale, podéis quedaros con la maldita cámara. Pero la película es mía." Después de todo lo que había pasado, de ninguna manera iba a dejar escapar sus pruebas, aunque se tuviese que enfrentar a un ejército medieval.

"¿Película? ¿De qué habla?", preguntó un caballero. Miró a Edward, quien sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Edward le pasó la mano por la pierna y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar golpearle, ya que sabía que atacarle solo haría que empeorasen las cosas. Ella era solo una chica contra un pelotón de locos, la suerte no estaba a su favor. Al menos no le habían puesto un cuchillo o una espada en el cuello... todavía.

"¿Qué otras armas esconde en sus ropas de hombre?" Buscando en su bolsillo, el hombre sacó la cámara térmica. "Sus caballeros le dejaron con armas que nunca hemos visto. Qué pena que no las haya podido usar, Princesa Gloria."

"Sí, es increíble lo peligrosas que pueden ser una radio y una cámara térmica. ¡Y deja de llamarme Princesa Gloria! Me llamo Isabella." Sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos en un falso intento de defenderse. "Mirad lo que os digo, quedaos las dos. No tengo ni idea de a qué estáis jugando, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa, con mi película." El corazón le latía con fuerza y las palmas de las manos le sudaban, retrocedió un par de pasos. "Aun si no me dais la película, me sigo queriendo marchar. Así que os deseo lo mejor caballeros. Si no os importa, me marcho de aquí."

"Le aconsejo que se detenga", le dijo un caballero a sus espaldas.

"¡Mierda!" Contuvo la respiración y se le pasó por la cabeza una vez más el mismo pensamiento. ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo estos individuos?

Edward se giró hacia sus caballeros. "Usted la capturó esta mañana aquí, en el Bosque de los Guardianes. ¿Es esta la misma mujer que se le escapó?"

"Sí, milord", dijo un caballero, con aspecto algo avergonzado. "No cabe duda, es la misma que se nos escapó."

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, algunos miraban al suelo avergonzados.

Este caso de identidad equivocada era lo último que necesitaba. "¡Se equivocan! Puedo asegurarte que no me han visto antes." Se rió. "¿Cómo podrían haberme visto antes si yo ni siquiera estaba aquí?"

Edward se mofó de ella. "¿Está sugiriendo que mis caballeros son unos mentirosos, Princesa?"

"No, pero quizá ese sanador del que habláis debería darles gafas. Soy una investigadora a cargo de una importante expedición. Estudio a las criaturas de este bosque...estos guardianes, como tú los llamas. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando demostrar su existencia y..."

"¿Demostrar su existencia? ¡Usted sabe perfectamente que existen! Esa es la razón por la que entró a este lugar prohibido. Pensó que no la seguiríamos hasta aquí, pero arriesgaría mi vida para poder capturarla. Después de todo, es usted la ventaja que necesitamos para que su testarudo padre entre en razón." Edward se montó en su caballo y la miró desde arriba, amenazadoramente.

"¿Quiere montar conmigo o con uno de ellos?" Señaló a sus hombres. "Debo advertirle que mis hombres no son tan capaces de controlar sus manos. Llevan muchas semanas sin ver a alguien como usted y se sienten muy solos."

Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros y soltaron una carcajada.

A Isabella le entraron ganas de vomitar, y los fulminó con la mirada. "Menos mal que llevo un cinturón de castidad, nunca salgo de casa sin él", dijo ella.

"No estoy aquí para deshonrarla."

Ella esperaba que no mintiese. "Estupendo."

"Vendrá conmigo. Su virginidad y su castidad quedarán intactas, miladi. Le doy mi palabra. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerle la misma promesa respecto a su vida, ya que eso dependerá de la cooperación de su padre."

A Isabella se le estremeció el corazón y se le puso la piel de gallina. "No voy a ir ningún sitio con ninguno de vosotros. Tendréis que matarme antes." Tragó saliva, preguntándose si se había equivocado al darle esa opción, quizás no había sido una buena idea. Al mover las piernas para que se le pasase el entumecimiento, le vino una idea a la cabeza, y con un estallido de coraje sin fundamento se lanzó corriendo al bosque.

Un caballero le agarró de la cintura y la dejó dando pataletas en el aire. "Creo que tenemos aquí a una rebelde, milord", masculló él al devolvérsela a su captor.

"Ya había escuchado que era una peleona", dijo Edward.

"¡Suéltame!" exigió Isabella.

"Escuche, Si coopera, guardaré su secreto."

"¿Qué secreto?"

"Que su hermano está sano y salvo. Sé que usted no me conoce, pero yo conocí a su madre. Y por ello, guardaré su secreto."

Isabella se sacudió, intentando escapar, pero Edward la agarró fuertemente y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras hacía girar a su caballo. Se la llevo a rastras, como si fuese su posesión, un botín de guerra, a pesar de sus intentos inútiles de escaparse de sus brazos. "Cálmese, Princesa", dijo él. "Usted se viene conmigo, y si su padre valora su vida, como debería ser, retirará amablemente a sus tropas de la frontera con Tastian. Si no lo hace es un loco y dejará de ser padre."

"¡Antoni!" gritó Isabella. "¡Antoni, si me oyes llama a la policía! Me está secuestrando una panda de lunáticos. Sé que crees que estoy loca, pero he encontrado a alguien que está incluso más loco que yo."

"Nadie la va a salvar ahora." Su largo pelo oscuro le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla al agacharse para susurrarle en la oreja. "Si sabe lo que le conviene, escuchará y obedecerá. Esto no es ningún juego, Princesa. ¿Entiende?"

"Milord, debemos irnos", dijo un hombre con una barba negra. "Aquí no estamos seguros, rodeados de Guardianes."

Ella asintió. "Esto no es ningún juego para ti tampoco. El secuestro es un delito, te pasarás veinte años en la cárcel, ¡y estoy segura de que allí les encantará tu disfraz!" gritó. "¡Deja que me vaya o serás tú al que llamen princesa!"

"Basta de tonterías." dijo Edward con voz cortante.

¿Tonterías? Ahí has acertado, amigo. Isabella se preguntaba hasta qué punto llegaría esta locura. "¿Quién eres tú de todos modos?"

"No se haga la tonta, sabe perfectamente quién soy yo."

"Me temo que no lo recuerdo." dijo rascándose la sien. "Creo que me golpeé la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento." No era mentira, y por un momento se preguntó si no estaría soñando. No se le ocurría nada mejor que despertarse en su cama al olor del café recién hecho, o de los huevos con bacón que Antoni le había prometido antes de desaparecer.

"Quizás eso explique todas las locuras que ha dicho", dijo Edward, tirando de las riendas. "Pero no se preocupe, la llevaremos al sanador para que la examine. Ahora, dígame, ¿es el 911 un código secreto para llamar a su ejército a que nos ataque?"

"Algo así" dijo ella, suspirando una vez más. "De todos modos, por favor refréscame la memoria, ¿Quién eres?"

Edward se enderezó en su silla de montar y levantó la barbilla, casi parecía sonreír a través de sus ojos azules. "Soy el Rey Edward Masen II. Su padre, el Rey Jacob Black, es actualmente mi principal adversario. Y ahora, gracias a usted, tengo toda la ventaja que necesito."

Isabella estaba segura de que nadie iba a creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ya se reían de ella suficiente por perseguir humanoides de dos metros y medio por el bosque. Nadie podía enterarse de esta pequeña historia de cuento o la tacharían de loca de por vida. "Por favor, te estoy pidiendo que me confíes en mí. Si dejas que me vaya, no le diré nada a nadie, ni pío. Está en juego mi reputación y eso significa mucho para mí como científica."

"¿Científica?"

"Mira, Alteza, estás cometiendo un gran error. No soy ninguna ventaja para ti, porque no soy quien crees que soy. Me llamo Isabella Swan. Este Rey Gerald o quien quiera que sea, ni siquiera me conoce."

"A pesar de sus mentiras y de sus demandas, Alteza, es un placer conocerla por fin en persona, Princesa Gloria Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella saltó al sentir algo parecido a una cucaracha (aunque más grande y asqueroso) rozarle el pie. Del techo rocoso goteaba agua, golpeando el sucio suelo a un ritmo molesto e interminable. Unas cadenas oscuras, oxidadas y siniestras colgaban de la pared, y se alegró de que los caballeros no la hubiesen atado a ellas. En la esquina había una pila de trapos sucios manchados de sangre amontonados. Isabella se estremeció al preguntarse si habían sido la ropa de alguien. Un hedor putrefacto flotaba en el aire, pero aún peor eran las capas de porquería que cubrían las paredes. En la esquina opuesta, había montañas de excrementos. Tenía que salir de este lugar, preferiblemente antes de su siguiente visita al baño.

Sintió una brisa de aire por los hombros. Temblando, se le volvió a poner la piel de gallina. Isabella habría matado por su cazadora de cuero, pero esta estaba en el maletero de su Jeep, junto con las cosas que le hubiesen sido útiles, como su navaja suiza y el gato del coche. Suspiró y se frotó las manos en los brazos, con la esperanza de que el rozamiento le infundiese algo de calor a su cuerpo. Bajo la débil luz, una telaraña gigante colgaba de una esquina. ¿Es que esta gente no ha oído hablar de los plumeros, el desodorante o el espray de insectos? ¿Qué tipo de persona sigue usando mazmorras? Ella, que nunca había recibido ni una multa de tráfico, ahora se encontraba tirada en una especie de antigua cárcel infernal. Se inclinó contra la pared de piedra y dio un salto cuando se le empapó la camiseta con el frío y mojado fango. De momento no iba a poder escapar. Dondequiera que estuviese, dudaba que la pudiesen encontrar, ni siquiera con Google Maps. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y gritó: "¡Escuchad, locos medievales, vais a acabar todos electrocutados en la silla eléctrica, aunque la tenga que inventar yo personalmente! ¡Por lo menos me podías haber dado un bote de Raid!"

El acero helado de los barrotes enfrío sus manos, ya frías de por sí, al rodearlos con sus dedos mugrientos. ¿Cómo pudo una expedición en busca de Bigfoot con treinta investigadores acabar en un secuestro? ¡Me ha encerrado aquí un aspirante a Rey Arturo! ¿No es posible... no? No tenía ni idea, pero estaba segura de que todo esto tenía algo que ver con la cueva Sabrino, el mismo lugar en el que su hermana mayor desapareció diez años antes en una excursión.

Isabella y su hermana habían decidido ir de excursión esa mañana. Rose entró en la cueva primero, porque era un año mayor y creía que tenía que ser la responsable si algo salía mal.

Cuando Isabella empezó a seguirla, una alta figura cubierta de pelo saltó y e intentó agarrarla.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente al recordar la escena. Esos ojos amarillos se le quedaron en la mente para siempre. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al recordar el hedor, parecido al de una mofeta, que emanaba del pelaje marrón. La bestia le persiguió hasta el bosque, pero de alguna manera Isabella consiguió reunirse con sus padres. Su hermana no tuvo la misma suerte, y no la volvieron a ver nunca más. Nadie creyó a Isabella, pero desde aquel catastrófico día, se dedicó a buscar a su hermana e intentar demostrarle al mundo que lo que había visto era real.

Se frotó la sien. ¿Acaso esa cueva es una especie de portal misterioso? Se le aceleró el corazón y no pudo evitar sentir cierta esperanza, aunque sonase absurdo. La idea de que su hermana pudiese estar viva la animó, y deseó poder encontrar algo de dinamita para poder explotar las rejas de su celda.

De repente, una puerta chirrió a lo lejos, seguida de un sonido de pasos haciendo eco por el pasillo.

Estirando el cuello para intentar ver algo, miró a través de las sombras que formaban las antorchas colgadas en la pared. Una figura se acercó, con la cara oscurecida por la parcial oscuridad. ¿Un guardia? No algo más siniestro. Mi captor. Los ojos de Isabella se encontraron con los ojos verdes del Rey Edward, y a Isabella se le cortó la respiración.

Llevaba el mismo atuendo sacado de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, pero con dos diferencias: una capa de terciopelo cortado rojo con piel blanca y negra que colgaba cerca del suelo, y remataba el conjunto una corona de oro adornada con joyas. Las gemas reflejaban la luz de las antorchas.

¿Está presumiendo? Isabella juraría que se había comprado el disfraz por eBay.

"¿Dónde narices estamos?" preguntó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él le sonrío de manera encantadora. "¿Todavía se hace la tonta, Alteza? Estamos en Tastia, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabe."

"¿Tastia? ¿En qué mapa encontraría eso?" Ella resopló y apretó los dedos alrededor de los barrotes oxidados.

Él se miró las uñas, muy cuidadas. "Hacerse la tonta no es nada atractivo, miladi."

"¿Tonta? No soy yo la que se pasea en ese ridículo disfraz de Halloween en esta época del año", replicó ella furiosa. Finalmente, consiguió calmar su respiración. "Ya no estamos en California, ¿verdad?"

"¿California? No conozco tal lugar, y sus historias no la llevarán a ninguna parte, Princesa Gloria. Nadie ha oído nunca hablar de este lugar que menciona."

Isabella se dio cuenta de repente de lo real que era su situación. Era imposible que incluso el actor más dedicado se arriesgase a ser juzgado por secuestro solo por mantenerse en el papel. Por la mirada del rey de antes, realmente no sabía lo que era una radio o una cámara térmica. Ahora entendía que pensase que estaba loca cuando le mencionó un teléfono móvil o el 911. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Dio un paso atrás, poniéndose una mano en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de ello: No cabe duda, debimos entrar algún tipo de portal, probablemente en la estúpida cueva. ¡El mismo que los Bigfoot (los Guardianes) usan para pasar a nuestro mundo y nuestro tiempo! Era un misterio para ella que nunca se hubiese encontrado ninguna pista. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pensó que iba a vomitar en las finas botas de cuero del rey.

"¿Por qué está vivo su hermano? Pensábamos que murió hace años." Cuando Isabella no contestó, él suspiró profundamente. "Guardaré su secreto... por ahora."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Su familia fingió su muerte, me pregunto por qué."

"No lo sé, eso se lo deberías preguntar a la verdadera princesa."

El rey ladeó la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que se lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar la frontera con Tastian."

Ella le miró fijamente sin decir nada.

Él prosiguió: "Llevamos años en guerra, Alteza. ¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida para venir aquí?"

"Seguí a un Bigfoot... esto... a uno de los guardianes hasta la cueva. ¿Cómo podía saber que acabaría aquí?" Saltó al oír el sonido de dos ratas enormes peleándose por unas migas de pan mohoso.

El Rey Edward sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir. "Diga la verdad, usted vino a advertir a su hermano de la trampa que le había puesto. ¿Mereció la pena? Jasper está cómodo de nuevo en su castillo, y usted está aquí en una mazmorra fría y húmeda, enfrentándose a un destino incierto." Dio un paso atrás y extendió las manos ampliamente. "Asumo que todo está a la altura de sus expectativas." Le tocó la mano que tenía agarrotada alrededor del barrote.

"Sí, por supuesto. Tiene todas las comodidades de un hotel de cinco estrellas." Apartó la mano, luchando contra la atracción instantánea que había sentido.

Puede que fuese el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto, pero era el enemigo, y además era un imbécil sarcástico. "¿Te parece bonito secuestrarme y después dejarme tirada en una mazmorra?"

Él sonrío. "Vaya, miladi, pero sí debería darme las gracias. Podría haberla puesto con la población general, pero temí que podría no irle tan bien entre esos malhechores. Los gritos son horribles."

"Bueno, en ese caso, agradezco el tratamiento VIP." Dijo ella con desdén. "Las ratas y las cucarachas son un toque encantador", añadió furiosa. Sin importarle lo que él pensase, ese ataúd de piedra no era lo que ella entendía por una cómoda estancia.

"Me ha llegado noticia de su padre." El Rey Edward juntó las manos detrás de su espalda y se balanceó sobre sus talones. Alzó una ceja, esperando a que ella reaccionara como si la noticia significase algo para ella.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo está mi querido padre? Estoy intentando imaginarme su cara. Qué raro, no puedo. ¡A lo mejor es porque no sé de quién hablas!"

"Creía que tendría curiosidad por saber lo que ha dicho, ya que su destino depende de su cooperación."

"Deja que lo piense... vaya, pues no." Le bajó un temblor por la espalda. Isabella apartó la mirada para evitar que él se diese cuenta de que de repente había entendido una cosa: quienquiera que fuese esta Princesa Gloria, esperaba que su padre la quisiera de verdad, su vida dependía de ello.

Él se giró hacia el guarda que acababa de acercarse. "Guarda, ¡abra la puerta!"

El guarda salió de su letargo. "Sí, milord."

"No es necesario, Ed", dijo Isabella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás al escuchar el ruido metálico de la cerradura. "Te puedo oír perfectamente a través de los barrotes." Isabella parpadeó, esperando que le hubiese llegado el mensaje alto y claro. La verdad es que él le había agarrado la cintura más de lo que debería en el paseo a caballo hasta ese horrible lugar, y había amenazado su vida más de una vez.

La pesada puerta se abrió, y el Rey Edward estaba a su lado en dos zancadas. Conectó su mirada con la de ella mientras entrecerraba sus ojos verdes peligrosamente. "Su padre se negó a cumplir con mis exigencias. Me temo que solo queda una cosa por hacer para demostrarle lo sería que es esta situación."

Sea lo que fuere, no sonaba nada bien. Isabella contuvo la respiración, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. ¿Por qué no me quedé escondida entre los árboles? Pensó que quizá podría hablar con él y hacer que cambiase de opinión. Al fin y al cabo, siempre se dice que la verdad te hará libre, razonó. "Mira, ya te lo he dicho, no soy Gloria. Me llamo Isabella." Podía ver en los ojos de él que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

Él se acercó, su aliento le acarició la mejilla al decir: "Princesa, lo siento, pero no me deja otra opción."

A Isabella se le cayó el corazón a los pies. No era muy difícil adivinar lo que iba a pasar. El rey planeaba matarla para vengarse de su enemigo, él mismo lo había dicho. Intentó controlar el temblor de su voz. "Por supuesto que tienes otras opciones. Si eres el rey, puedes cambiar las reglas, ¿no eres tan poderoso?"

"Su padre debe pagar por sus pecados y sus delitos, y lo hará de una manera o de otra, muy pronto." Él le quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, pero ella evitó su mirada.

Su cálido aliento le golpeó la mejilla, y continuó hablando: "Creo que le voy a hacer llegar una invitación. Se derramarán algunas lágrimas, eso está claro."

"Estáis todos locos, necesitáis medicación."

El Rey Edward le susurró al oído: "No se ponga tan triste, puede que le guste."

¿Qué clase de enfermo es este tipo? ¿Cómo me va a gustar que algún tipo con un hacha gigante y una capucha negra me corte la cabeza? Menudo es este, poco tiene de realeza.

"Estoy deseando ver la cara de su padre." Dijo sonriente.

Ella lo empujó, con el estómago revuelto al pensar en su propia ejecución. ¿Será rápida o larga y dolorosa? "¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo puedes ordenar la ejecución de una mujer inocente? No me extraña que el padre de Gloria vaya a por ti."

"¿Ejecución? Princesa, no voy a matarla."

"Le dijo la araña a la mosca."

"¿Araña? ¿Mosca? Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver los insectos en todo esto." Dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo algo mucho más... placentero planeado." Le apretó el muslo contra él.

A Isabella se le paró la respiración al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Pero no podía ser... Lo empujó con fuerza. "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Sabe lo que haría enfadar a su padre aún más que ver su cabecita rodando? No necesitaba oír las palabras, la sonrisa de su cara lo decía todo. Ella se retorció, intentando mantener el sentido común y silenciar la voz que gritaba en su cabeza.

"No tengo la más mínima idea."

"Si yo, su mayor enemigo, tomase a su única hija como mi pareja."

Isabella ahogó un grito, a pesar de que eso era exactamente lo que había esperado. "¿Qué?"

"Matrimonio o ejecución. Cualquiera de las dos opciones dañaría a su padre, y me inclino por la primera."

"Creo que te has debido caer del caballo y darte un golpe en la cabeza, porque esta es la peor pedida de matrimonio de la historia. Pero por curiosidad, ¿cuándo es el gran día? Necesito algo de tiempo para conseguir algo prestado y algo azul."

"Cuando caiga el sol."

"¿Esta noche? ¿Qué ha pasado con el cortejo? ¿Con la caballerosidad? Ni siquiera sé cuáles son tus defectos. ¿Sueles dejarte la taza del váter levantada o...?" Miró a su alrededor, sin ocurrírsele nada más. "¿Y si roncas o tienes algún problema psicológico que te impide rellenar la bandeja de los cubitos?"

Él arqueó las cejas. "¿Tapa del váter? ¿Hielo? Perdóneme, pero creo que ha sido usted la que se ha caído del caballo, quizás sí que deberíamos llevarla al sanador."

¿Devolviéndome los insultos?

Vaya, qué creativo. Lo miró atentamente, pero su expresión confundida no cambió. "A lo mejor deberíamos examinarte a ti y ponerte una medicación."

"Estaba pensando en decidir la selección de vinos hoy." El Rey Edward volvió a apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, y fue tan ridículo como antes. "O quizá podemos hablar de los arreglos florales. ¿Qué le parece, mi amor?"

"Me parece que si alguna vez me cruzo con la tal Gloria, acabará siendo carne muerta."

"¿Carne? Si así lo desea, mandaré a mis cocineros al gallinero. ¡Sí! Gozaremos de un banquete de codornices, tórtolas y perdices asadas y pavo cocido. Y, por supuesto, el carnicero puede proveer abundantes cabezas de ternera y pescado, si lo desea."

"Voy a vomitar." Dijo tragándose la bilis en su garganta. "No quiero formar parte de tu mundo imaginario."

"Estoy seguro de que sus caballeros le enseñaron cómo mantener esta desagradable actitud", dijo el Rey Edward. "Estoy impresionado, de verdad, pero la presión podrá con usted tarde o temprano. Pero de momento, basta ya de juegos. Por ahora, contésteme a la pregunta que llevo tiempo queriéndole hacer: Princesa Gloria, ¿quiere ser mi esposa?"

Ella lo empujó. "De ninguna manera, aparta, tío."

Él sonrío, revelando sus blancos dientes. "Veo que necesita algo de tiempo para considerar su decisión. Quizás el pasar algo más de tiempo aquí abajo le haga reconsiderar su respuesta."

"¡Estás loco!" gritó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás y cerrando los puños, como si pudiese pelearse con él.

Con un ágil movimiento, él la sujetó contra la fría pared, le estiró los brazos y le agarró con fuerza de las muñecas. "Le aconsejo que se muerda la lengua", le susurró al oído. "He aguantado sus tonterías más de lo que debería. Nadie me habla así, nadie, y si no puede controlar su lengua viperina, haré que se la corten."

El corazón le latía fuertemente, y respiró profundamente. "¡Lo mismo te digo! A mí nadie me habla como tú."

Él agachó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. "Es usted una grosera. Evidentemente, es hija de su padre."

Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no pudo evitar contestar. "De tal palo tal astilla."

"Puede que esta sea la razón por la que no quiere que usted vuelva."

Ella se enfureció aún más con él, porque había tocado un punto débil. ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mi vida personal de esa manera? "Mi padre verdadero nunca me abandonaría, chiflado."

"Quizá debería considerar ser más amable conmigo. ¿Acaso no comprende el poder que tengo sobre usted?" El tono amenazante de su voz no le pasó desapercibido. "Yo controlo si le dan algo de comer o de beber, si ve la luz del sol y si vivirá mañana."

Ningún hombre, ya fuese de la realeza o no, había tratado jamás a Isabella de tal manera. Tensó los puños una vez más y apoyó la espalda contra la pared para que hubiese una mayor separación entre ella y el Rey Edward. "Sí, lo he pillado. La vida y la muerte están en tus manos." Su mirada se fijó en la puerta de la celda, que estaba abierta, en el mismo momento en que el rey la agarró con menos fuerza. Contuvo la respiración al ver una oportunidad para escapar. Sin pensárselo más, se giró y salió corriendo hacia la libertad. Pero antes de que pudiese volver a respirar, sintió cómo él la agarraba del brazo. "¡Suéltame!" gruñó.

El Rey Edward le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

Ella apretó los puños y le golpeó el pecho. "¡Suéltame, bestia!" gritó, y su voz hizo eco en la mazmorra.

"¿A dónde cree que va? Le sugiero que guarde su energía para la noche de bodas." Él le tiró del brazo para tenerla más cerca. "Veo que necesito concertar una cita con mi herrero."

Vaya, qué gracioso, se acuerda de mi comentario sobre el cinturón de castidad, el capullo. "En tus sueños."

"Sé que está deseándolo, pero cálmese, Princesa. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos."

Isabella intentó escapar de sus brazos, mientras él se reía. Podía sentir cómo estaba disfrutando con la situación. "El padre de la tal Gloria ni siquiera ha aceptado tus demandas, no le importa si su hija muere. Por lo tanto, si me matas, ¿qué vas a conseguir?"

"Tiene razón, Es mejor que nos ciñamos a la primera opción. Puede que a su padre no le importe si se muere, pero se enfurecerá al saber que yo soy el padre de sus nietos, contaminando así su preciosa línea de sangre. ¿Deberíamos tener seis, ocho o diez hijos, Princesa? No habrá mejor venganza que mis hijos lleven la sangre de su padre."

"Si me usas así... y te recuerdo que no soy quien tú crees... tu ADN va a necesitar un montón de cloro. No soy de la realeza."

"¿Cloro?"

"Da igual", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Cuántos hijos has dicho que querías? ¿Qué te crees, que soy una máquina de criar?"

"Esperemos que no hereden su lenguaje. Hasta ahora lo he dejado pasar, pero cuando nos digamos los votos matrimoniales, deberá controlar su lengua... o la controlaré yo por usted."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Y si no?

¿Y si digo lo que me apetezca, quieras oírlo o no?"

"Créame, no quiere descubrirlo", dijo él.

Ella le miró fijamente, acribillándolo con la mirada. "¿Qué vas a hacer, encerrarme en una mazmorra y tirar la llave?"

"Avíseme cuando pueda llamar al cura", dijo el Rey Edward. "Tendremos que informarle de si va a presidir una boda o un funeral. Y eso, mi amada, es su elección."

Isabella alzó la cabeza desafiante. "Nunca me casaré contigo. Nunca sucederá, ni aunque cayesen un millón de estrellas del cielo."

"¿No?" Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo

Isabella contuvo la respiración y le empujó. "No." Intentó que su voz sonase con convicción pero aun así apenas salió de su garganta.

"Ya veremos", contestó el Rey Edward con una sonrisa. "Disfrute de su estancia, si tiene frío, recuerde que mi cama es cómoda y cálida y la está esperando." Con un último vistazo por encima del hombro, cerró la puerta de la celda con la bota, encerrándola en el limitado espacio.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar en el silencio, únicamente interrumpido por un goteo incesante. ¿De verdad me mataría si me negase a casarme con él?

Tembló al sentir una brisa fría por la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa ese idiota dejarme aquí abajo? Hacía pocos minutos que se había marchado, pero la angustia de estar sola con sus pensamientos le había invadido, ejerciendo un poder emocional absoluto sobre ella. ¿Y dónde narices está Antoni? Me pregunto si consiguió escapar sano y salvo o si le atacaron los Bigfoot. Esperaba que, ya que él tenía la pistola de tranquilizantes, hubiese conseguido escapar. Si no, me temo que está seriamente herido o... Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de las imágenes que aparecían ante sus ojos. Se oyeron unos pasos de botas por el pasillo, obligando a Isabella a volver a la realidad. Aguantó la respiración y apretó los puños por si conseguía tener la oportunidad de atacar y salir corriendo de allí.

Un caballero, que sujetaba un llavero enorme con las llaves de la mazmorra, abrió la puerta. Después de abrirla, dio un paso adelante y entró en la mazmorra. El rey tarado se había cansado de esperar, evidentemente, y había mandado a un mensajero.

¿Es que no puede una chica tener tiempo para pensar sobre el hecho de que va pasar el resto de su vida en una especie de pesadilla medieval? ¿Está tan desesperado por conseguir una respuesta el apestoso rey? Dio un salto y se colocó las manos firmemente sobre las caderas. "Dile al idiota de tu rey que ya he tomado una decisión. La respuesta es un rotundo no, no voy a ir a ningún lado con él, ni ahora ni nunca."

La voz del caballero se escuchó apagada por el yelmo. "¿Qué? He matado a un dragón, nadado en un foso con cocodrilos, ¿y estas son todas las gracias que recibo por haber venido a rescatarte?"

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca al reconocer la voz del caballero.

"¿He mencionado que el vehículo con el que nos vamos a escapar está aparcado justo a la entrada?" El caballero levantó la pistola de tranquilizantes. "¿Y qué clase de caballero sería sin esto?"

"¡Antoni!" Una ola de alivio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Él levantó el yelmo y sonrió. "A su servicio, señora."

Ella le rodeó con los brazos, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. "Nunca pensé que estaría tan contenta de verte. ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí?"

"Quieres decir, ¿que cómo he pasado por los grandes gorilas peludos de ahí fuera?" Levantó una ceja. "Bah, no ha sido anda."

"Normalmente ya estaría cansada de tu chulería, pero teniéndolo todo en cuenta, me alegro de que estés aquí." Ella sonrió y dio un paso atrás, para poder ver toda su vestimenta. "Vaya", dijo Antoni. "A lo mejor deberían secuestrarte más a menudo. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te olvidas de toda tu rabia?"

"Esto es una combinación de gratitud y estrés, pero sigo sin perdonarte. No te emociones demasiado."

"Au", dijo mientras fingía agarrarse el corazón.

"Bueno, sácame de aquí." Miró con fijeza la puerta abierta, sus ojos escaneando el espacio vacío tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha mientras que su cerebro consideraba cuál era la mejor salida.

"Espera un minuto. Estoy con este tipo rebelde que odia al rey, se llama Aro. Tenemos que esperar a que nos indique que no hay moros en la costa, y después te escoltaré como si fueras una prisionera. Este lugar está lleno de caballeros armados."

"Pensaba que te habías librado de ellos."

Antoni se encogió de hombros. "Bueno... más o menos."

"Ya, lo que quieres decir es que te has colado aquí, ¿no?" Isabella lanzó las manos al aire. "Estupendo. Pues salgamos a escondidas, Has dicho que el vehículo estaba aparcado fuera, ¿cómo es posible?"

"Bueno, respecto a eso...", rió Antoni. "Técnicamente, resopla, pero por lo menos no contamina. Soy tu salvador, ¿no? Lo adecuado es que nos escapemos al atardecer montados en un caballo blanco."

"¿Un caballero en un caballo blanco?" Dios, ¿podía este día ser más extraño?

Antoni hizo una mueca de dolor. "Bueno, técnicamente, el caballo no es blanco, pero algo es algo."

"Esto no es una novela romántica o un cuento de hadas, ¿me puedes dejar en la estación de autobús más cercana, por favor?"

"Vaya, vaya, ¿tenemos aquí a una cómica? ¿Sabes todo lo que me he esforzado para rescatarte?"

"Sí, Antoni, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?" Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un gesto con la mano. "No importa, no es el momento. Pero que sepas que aprecio lo que has hecho." Ella le miró de arriba a abajo, fijándose en la coraza, decorada con un grabado. "Pareces un tanque andante, o una especie de Terminator antiguo."

"Cuidado, esto es un préstamo de un amigo al que acabo de conocer."

"¿Y se fía de ti? Es decir, tú estrellaste mi coche contra un poste hace pocos meses."

Antoni echó un vistazo por la puerta. Ella se percató del movimiento nervioso de su lengua al relamerse los labios. Era un signo revelador, aun cuando él estaba intentado esconder sus nervios. "Si recuerdo correctamente, tú no podías conducir porque habías bebido demasiado champán. Y fuiste tú la que me besaste cuando..."

"No, no me acuerdo de eso", mintió ella. Él iba tan guapo de traje que no pudo evitarlo. "De todas maneras, puedes pensar sobre tus equivocadas fantasías luego. De momento, ¿qué pasa con todo esto? ¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado?"

"Dímelo a mí, porque yo nunca me di por vencido con nuestra apasionada relación." 

Ella respiró profundamente. "No estoy hablando de la relación que no tenemos. Estoy hablando de este lugar. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde narices estamos?"

"Bueno, no me han dado ningún manual, pero sí que he estado investigando bastante. Eh, parece que... esto..."

Ella sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que habían entrado en una especie de portal, pero no quería perderse a Antoni admitiéndolo. "Soy toda oídos."

Él evitó su mirada, como si el simple pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de decir le avergonzara. "Contra toda explicación lógica, debo admitir que de alguna manera, nos hemos colado en otra dimensión."

"¿Qué?" preguntó con los brazos en jarras una vez más. "Esas palabras podían afectar seriamente tu reputación, por no mencionar las ventas de tu libro. ¿Cómo puede el escéptico más grande de toda la historia admitir algo tan ridículo?"

Antoni se movió nerviosamente y arrastró los pies, intentando evitar su mirada. "Créeme cuando te digo que esto no es fácil."

"Yo no estoy muy sorprendida. Después de todo, escribí un largo artículo sobre cómo estos seres usaban un portal intra-dimensional para acceder a nuestro mundo. ¿No recuerdas haberme preguntado enfrente de cientos de personas en una conferencia si Bigfoot viajaba a la velocidad de la luz para volver a su mundo? Y no olvides todas las bromas que hiciste a costa de mis colegas."

A Antoni se le sonrojaron las mejillas. "Esto... me temo que los detalles de ese evento están un poco borrosos."

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho metalizado. "Sí que te acuerdas, admítelo."

"Lo siento. Cuando volvamos, me disculparé ante tu equipo."

"Los invitarás a una cena también. Unas flores también estarían bien, y bombones con una tarjeta admitiendo que eres un idiota."

Él replicó: "¿Cena, flores y dulces? ¿Estás de broma? Hay treinta personas en tu equipo." Isabella se encogió de hombros.

"Peor para ti. Hablando de mi equipo, ¿dónde están?" La cara de él se ensombreció, e Isabella sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies. "¿Vinieron a través del portal o están todavía en California? Si pasaron también por el portal deberíamos encontrarles y asegurarnos de que están bien."

Antoni sonrió. "Sí, sé que te gustaría cuidar de todo el mundo, pero es algo difícil cuando te persigue una manada de Bigfoot."

Ella se puso una mano en el pecho, intentando luchar contra la ansiedad que se le estaba acumulando por dentro. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer cuidar de los demás? Deseaba haber podido hacer lo mismo por su hermana.

"Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que esperar el silbido de Aro", dijo Antoni. "¿Lista para ser mi prisionera?"

"Sí, siento que me han sacado de mi mundo y me han lanzado a un sitio al que no pertenezco. Quiero ir a casa y creo que golpear los talones tres veces no va a funcionar."

"Sí, me temo que tus sucias botas no pueden sustituir a unos zapatitos rojos, aunque yo sí que parezco el hombre de hojalata ahora mismo", bromeó él, golpeándose el pecho metálico.

"Te vendría bien un corazón, la verdad." Isabella sonrió, caminó hacia él y se puso las manos detrás de la espalda. "De todos modos, has llegado justo a tiempo. Ese psicópata cree que soy una princesa y quiere que me case con él."

Él le soltó las manos. "¿Qué?"

Ella se dio la vuelta. "Si no hubieses venido, sería una reina. Quiere que dé a luz a sus diez hijos."

Antoni apartó la mirada, pero a ella no se le escaparon las arrugas que se formaron entre sus cejas al murmurar: "No me lo puedo creer."

"No te preocupes, no va a suceder. Me he encontrado en mitad de una guerra infernal entre dos reyes. El que me metió aquí me confundió con la Princesa Gloria, la hija del otro rey. Quiere utilizarme como su peón de venganza. El idiota podría haberme pedido el carnet de identidad. Se trata de un caso de identidad equivocada, simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado."

"Bueno, vámonos. Podemos hablar por el camino", susurró Antoni, señalándole que pasase delante de él para que pareciese que era de verdad una prisionera. Pero cuando llevaban recorrido medio pasillo, se paró. "Espera... tengo una idea."

"No sé lo que estás pensando, pero puede que esta sea la única vez que esté dispuesta a montar a caballo al atardecer contigo, así que vamos."

Se dio la vuelta para verla cara a cara, se levantó el yelmo y respiró profundamente. "Lo que acabas de decir lo cambia todo, tienes que volver."

Ella le miró fijamente durante un momento, sin poder hablar.

¿Para qué habré abierto la boca? Solo pensar que tenía que estar sola en ese lugar otra vez hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. "¡No! De ninguna manera, no me puedes dejar aquí. ¿Por qué? No tiene ningún sentido."

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y con una voz suave dijo: "Tienes que casarte con el rey."

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?" preguntó. "¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cuánta cerveza has estado bebiendo con los lugareños?" Isabella estaba furiosa. Apretó los puños, las emociones la estaban ahogando. "Vaya, Antoni. De verdad, sabía que eras celoso, ¿pero esto?" Respiró profundamente. "Estás intentando acelerar las cosas y dejarme aquí."

Antoni sacudió la cabeza con ojos serios. "Te quedas."

"Está loco, me tiró contra la pared y amenazó con matarme." Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. "Espera... ¿tú ganas algo con esto no? ¿Te van a hacer redactor jefe del Tastian Times o de la Gaceta de los Guardianes o algo?"

"¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? Eso es absurdo."

Ella le empujó el hombro. "¡Entonces dime por qué!" Ella empezó a caminar, pero Antoni se negaba a moverse. "¿Qué tipo de caballero salvador eres? ¿Dices que me vas a rescatar y ahora me quieres mandar de vuelta a esa fría celda que necesita urgentemente ser fumigada?"

"Sabes que hay una buena razón detrás de mi locura. He estado hablando con mis fuentes y necesitamos ese anillo de bodas para volver a casa. Así que hazte la buena con el señor rey. Actúa como esa princesa y ponle ojitos si hace falta."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué hay de la cena romántica que te había prometido por entrar a la cueva? No va a ser tan agradable cuando traiga conmigo a mi nuevo marido, Su Alteza Real"

"Sí, eso me podría cortar el rollo." Se detuvo un momento. "Dejarte en los brazos de otro pretendiente es una mierda, pero no tenemos otra opción. ¿Está bueno por lo menos?"

Ella le miró fijamente. "Mucho."

Él apretó la mandíbula. "No te va a poner nunca las manos encima."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Pero quieres que me case con él."

"Te sacaré de aquí antes de que pueda consumar el matrimonio."

"Deja que me aclare, y perdóname si estoy un poco confundida." Respiró profundamente. "Has venido aquí a rescatarme, pero no lo vas a hacer. ¿Ahora quieres que me case con el Rey Edward, y prometes que volverás triunfante antes de que el rey estúpido se salga con la suya? Antoni, no entiendo nada. Deberíamos salir corriendo de aquí, ¡pero en vez de eso estás haciendo todo lo contrario!"

"No vamos a poder volver a nuestra dimensión en un tiempo. Esos Guardianes, los Bigfoot, pueden entrar y salir cuando quieren, pero no es tan fácil para nosotros."

Isabella se puso un dedo en los labios. "Eso explica por qué no podíamos encontrar un espécimen en nuestra dimensión, ¿no?"

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres tener un debate sobre los Bigfoot ahora?" Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. "De todos modos, una persona puede atravesar el portal, pero una vez que está dentro, se acabó, no hay salida, a no ser que tenga esta llave especial."

"Deja que adivine... ¿es imposible conseguir la llave? Estamos atrapados aquí, ¿igual que mi hermana, probablemente? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"He estado investigando toda la mañana y he encontrado fuentes fiables. Hay una manera de volver, pero tenemos que abrir la cerradura con un antiguo anillo de bodas que solo la realeza lleva."

"Pues encontraremos la manera de robar uno, o cogerlo prestado temporalmente para poder salir de aquí."

Antoni sacudió la cabeza y una sombra le cruzó la cara. "No es tan fácil, Isabella. El dueño del anillo tiene que llevarlo al activar el portal."

"¿Quieres que me case con este tipo para que yo pase a ser de la realeza, para que me den el anillo real? Tienes que estar de broma."

"Cuando te encontré, mi plan original era que de alguna manera secuestrásemos a una reina, un príncipe o quizás a un rey para poder abrir el portal."

"¿Los ibas a secuestrar con la...?" Le miró de arriba a abajo "con la pistola de tranquilizantes que te di? Brillante, Antoni, brillante... y una locura total."

"Muy graciosa. La gente que he conocido aquí reaccionó igual, me dijeron que era una misión suicida. Afortunadamente, gracias a ti, podemos olvidarnos de eso y pasar al plan B."

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que me convierta en reina en tu porquería de plan? Eso solo ocurrirá si me caso con el rey lunático y me pone el anillo de bodas en el dedo."

Él señaló a su dedo. "Los votos no significarán nada, Isabella, pero llevarás la llave del portal."

Se frotó la sien para calmar la repentina tensión que se había acumulado en su cabeza. "¿Y si no funciona? Me quedaré como la reina Ginebra, casada con un loco medieval y malvado para el resto de mi vida, cuidando de sus maleducados retoños."

"Funcionará. Tiene que funcionar, si no los dos vamos a tener que dejar nuestras carreras y pedir trabajo en la Mesa Redonda."

"Eso te puede funcionar a ti, Antoni, pero a mí no", refunfuñó ella. "Puedo luchar con una espada si tengo que hacerlo, aunque nunca hayan oído hablar de Juana de Arco. Cueste lo que cueste, voy a conseguir ese anillo-llave porque haré cualquier cosa para volver a casa."

"Pensaré en un plan para escapar." Antoni se acercó a ella. "Si no creyera que puedes hacerlo, nunca te hubiese pedido esto, pero sé lo fuerte que eres. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú, Isabella."

Era un plan valiente y atrevido y tenía que ser fuerte, centrarse y estar decidida para que pudiesen conseguir volver a casa. No podía permitir que el miedo se apoderase de ella. "Vale. El Rey Edward es un incordio, pero no te preocupes, me ocuparé de él." Le tocó el brazo a Antoni, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca debía haber hecho que entrase en la cueva. Ahora estaban atrapados en un mundo de locos, intentando conseguir robar una joya. "Siento haberte arrastrado en todo esto."

"¿Estás de broma? No podía permitir que fueses tú la única que se lo pasase bien." Él vaciló, y su mirada conectó con la de ella. "Por lo menos no sola."

Ella se despejó la garganta y se acercó un poco, apartando la mirada para evitar la profundidad de esos ojos castaños.

Antoni sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Todavía no me puedo creer que este lugar exista. ¿De verdad crees que tu hermana está aquí?"

"Sí, creo que está viva, en alguna parte en este mundo medieval. Puedo sentirlo."

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora que lo he visto todo con mis propios ojos. De todas formas, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir el anillo," dijo Antoni. "Si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, puede que nunca volvamos a casa. Estaremos atrapados aquí para siempre. Una vez que tengamos el anillo, nos infiltraremos y buscaremos a tu hermana."

Cientos de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Isabella, pero consiguió asentir. "Es un principio. Mientras tanto, Antoni, investiga todo lo que puedas. Eres un periodista mucho más listo que Lois Lane, ¿te acuerdas? Y ahora necesito que seas mi Superman."

"Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esas palabras."

"Mientras que estés ahí fuera, estate atento por si oyes algo sobre Rose, ¿vale?" susurró Isabella. Su voz se escuchó ronca, audible apenas para sus propios oídos. Por un momento, no estaba segura de si él la había escuchado, pero asintió bruscamente.

"Veré lo que puedo encontrar."

Un escarabajo negro le pasó por el pie. Lo aplastó, hundiendo el pie contra el sucio suelo hasta que se levantó polvo. "No quiero arriesgarme a quedarme aquí para siempre, pero de ninguna manera me voy a marchar sin mi hermana, no después de haberla buscado durante tanto tiempo."

"Entonces tienes que seguir con el juego, o nunca tendremos la oportunidad de hacernos con el anillo."

"Parece que la princesa Gloria está escondida, ¿Y si se da cuenta de que no soy la verdadera princesa?"

Antoni le cogió la cara entre las manos. "Tienes que actuar tan bien como para que te den un Oscar, nena."

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, la ceremonia es esta noche. Qué ganas tengo de ver los comentarios cuando cuente todo esto por Twitter y Facebook."

"No vas a estar casada realmente, Isabella. No es legal."

"Da igual. El rey dijo a la puesta del sol, así que tienes que darte prisa. Créeme, tiene muchas ganas. Se muere por dejarme embarazada con tres, cuatro, cinco o seis hijos."

Antoni sonrió. "Vaya, qué hombre tan afortunado."

"¿Qué, tú también quieres tu oportunidad?" Le golpeó la armadura. "Céntrate, por favor. Necesitamos todas las neuronas que tengamos."

"Te juro que no dejaré que la situación se alargue demasiado. Nuestro plan es conseguir el anillo, escaparnos de aquí, encontrar a tu hermana y salir corriendo a la cueva Sabrino, de vuelta a la realidad y a esa cena de la que estábamos hablando."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Se puede hacer... creo."

Él asintió. "Puedes hacerlo. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. ¿Quién se pone delante de miles de personas y da conferencias sobre supuestos monstruos sin pestañear? ¿Quién le echa la bronca amablemente a los periodistas y a aquellos que la desacreditan? ¿Quién consiguió la mayor beca de investigación del estado de California?" Sonrió. "Tú, la investigadora de Bigfoot Isabella Swan."

"Oh, tonto. No sabía que confiabas tanto en mí", dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Por supuesto, princesa." Él le besó suavemente la mano. "No me lo puedo creer. Estoy aquí vestido como un aspirante a Lancelot, en una mazmorra escalofriante en otra dimensión, intentando recuperarte. ¿Qué clase de broma del destino es esta? Vaya, lo que cambia el karma a un escéptico, ¿eh?"

"La vida es extraña, siempre nos da sorpresas. Es decir, cuando me desperté esta mañana, no me esperaba acabar siendo una reina medieval en Camelot."

Se escuchó un silbido cercano. "Esa es la señal." Antoni miró por el pasillo.

Se escucharon unos pasos e Isabella saltó. "Alguien viene."

Antoni rozó sus labios contra los de ella. "Dejarte es lo último que quiero hacer, lo sabes, ¿no?" Se bajó el yelmo.

Ella resopló, sintiendo la rabia creciendo en su interior de nuevo. "No te sientas culpable por abandonarme aquí para que me case con un completo desconocido que solo quiere ver crecer mi barriga con su semilla en el interior."

Él se giró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Tienes razón, no puedo hacerte esto. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Dejarte aquí es... estúpidamente imposible. Ven conmigo, Isabella. Vamos a encontrar a tu hermana y a encontrar nuestra propia salida de esta pesadilla del renacimiento."

Sabiendo que no había otra salida, Isabella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Gritó Antoni, corriendo detrás de ella.

Ella abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, y caminó hasta el fondo de la celda. Quedarse en esa extraña dimensión no era una opción, tenía que arriesgarse a casarse con el chiflado si eso significaba que podría conseguir la llave. "¡Enciérrame! ¡Date prisa!"

"¿Qué?"

Ella le miró fijamente a través de los barrotes oxidados. "Ya me has oído, cierra la puerta y vete. Dile a los otros caballeros que le digan al rey que he cambiado de opinión y estaré encantada de casarme con él."

"Isabella, ¿estás segura? Tienes que pensártelo bien. Quiero decir, estás arriesgándolo todo y qué pasa si..."

"Me lo he pensado, Antoni, y esta es la mejor manera." Ella sonrió. "Ahora vete... y no te preocupes."

"Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo. Tú consigue ese anillo."

"Sin problemas." Mientras él se daba la vuelta, ella añadió: "Le mandaré saludos a mi maridito de tu parte."

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella se alisó su vestido blanco y dorado, de estilo Julieta. El corpiño se le pegaba al pecho como si fuera su segunda piel, levantando y aplanándole los lugares necesarios, aunque no había visto ese estilo en ninguna revista de los últimos veinte años. Buscó las etiquetas de la espalda, pero el trozo de tela rasposa no estaba ahí. Desde luego no era un vestido de diseñador, pero con todas las lentejuelas, encajes y detalles, habría sido todo un éxito en cualquier pasarela.

Las doncellas no perdieron el tiempo preparándola para su temida boda. Le lavaron la piel con jabón de sosa en una bañera de agua caliente. Infinidad de manos la metieron en su vestido de bodas, tan estrecho que no sabía si se había muerto y convertido en un fantasma, o si flotaba por la falta de oxígeno, y la brillante y pesada tiara no le ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza. Un largo velo se arrastraba por el suelo, prometiendo hacerla tropezar si no se movía elegantemente.

Los rizos le bordeaban la cara y caían en tirabuzones a ambos lados del rostro. Rizos más gruesos le caían ligeramente por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y el cuello. Isabella estaba jugando con un rizo con cuidado, maravillándose de lo fácil que era enrollarlo en el dedo. Así que así era como se quedaba el pelo antes de que existiesen las planchas y la laca. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a alguien con tirabuzones, pero empezaba a pensar que se debería recuperar ese estilo.

Un guarda acompañó a Isabella por el oscuro pasillo, luego paró, centrando sus ojos en algún lugar por encima de su pecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, siguió la línea de visión del guarda y soltó un gruñido. No podía ser más obvio que el pervertido le estaba mirando el escote si se lo hubiese tatuado en la frente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué no sacas una foto? Te durará más." Estaba segura de que el Rey Edward había elegido un vestido ganador.

El guarda alzó una ceja. "¿Disculpe, Alteza?"

"¿Pinta un retrato?"

"Me temo que no la entiendo."

"No importa", susurró Isabella.

Por supuesto que no sabían lo que era una cámara en un lugar en el que aún sabían lo que era un cinturón de castidad y donde pensaban que pedirle a una mujer en matrimonio significa golpearla en la cabeza y arrastrarla a una mazmorra.

El guarda abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a una sala grande. Había más guardas en cada esquina. Isabella pasó pegada al marco de madera para evitar tocar al guarda. Sus ojos se fijaron en los candelabros de hierro que sujetaban una multitud de velas de color gris. Preciosos tapices de color rojo y morado y elaborados adornos consistentes en resplandecientes espadas, mazas, armas de asta y escudos cubrían las paredes de piedra. Respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba allí, en ese castillo medieval de verdad, para casarse con un rey de verdad.

"Espere aquí." El guarda le señaló que esperase al lado de la chimenea, que llegaba hasta el techo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward entró en la sala. Tomó su mano y la beso suavemente. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago al ver sus brillantes dientes blancos, pelo cobrizo y desgreñado y sus ojos Verdes.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Iba vestido como un príncipe azul, con su corona, capa, pantalones bombachos metidos dentro de las botas y mallas. El jubón blanco y negro, con un león de oro blasonado en el terciopelo, contorneaba cada músculo de su pecho. Estaba muy guapo, aunque tuviese la personalidad de una bestia. Nunca le habían atraído los tipos controladores que disfrutaban amenazando de muerte para su propio beneficio político. Muy a su pesar, le temblaban las piernas.

¡Deja de babear! se regañó a sí misma. Estaba en una situación muy peligrosa con un hombre que podía matarla en cualquier momento si se enteraba de quién era realmente, o quién no era. Tarde o temprano descubriría que no era Gloria, y que no había sangre azul en sus venas.

Lentamente, su mirada se fijó en ella. "Princesa Gloria, está muy elegante... ahora sí que parece una princesa, que pronto será reina, querida."

Isabella sabía que tenía que seguirle la corriente si quería salir de ahí. Le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, esperando que se pareciese lo suficiente a una reverencia real. "Gracias, milord."

La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande. "¿Responde a su nombre ahora?"

Le llamó la atención un hoyuelo increíblemente atractivo en su mejilla izquierda. Ella se humedeció los labios y contuvo la respiración. "Debí golpearme la cabeza antes y estaba confundida, olvidé mi identidad. Ahora me estoy acordando de todo, pero algunas partes todavía siguen siendo confusas", mintió ella, esperando que eso le sirviera de tapadera si alguien le hacía una pregunta que no supiese responder.

Tenía que interpretar el papel de la Princesa Gloria perfectamente o el plan B no iba a funcionar.

Él señalo la habitación. "Bienvenida a mi hogar...tu hogar ahora."

"Ya que lo dices, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es contratar a un diseñador de interiores."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso." Se acercó a ella y le tocó el lado de la cara con una caricia tan cariñosa que hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda. "Sin embargo, si está dentro de mi alcance comprarlo, así será."

Isabella dio un paso atrás, apenas tocando la tela de su camisa con sus dedos, y puso una mano entre ellos. Sentía la garganta oprimida, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Si él no hubiera seguido su orden, ella no habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad de apartarlo.

"Eres una novia preciosa", dijo él. "Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón."

"Bueno, Edward, es lo que tiene estar en una fría mazmorra, eso y las amenazas de ejecución la llevan a una en la buena dirección."

"Te estás tomando esto con mucha calma. Tu reputación te precede y esperaba que peleases más."

"A mi padre no le importa si vivo o muero, así que espero que se atragante con mi nuevo título." Sonrió internamente. Meterse en el papel no era tan difícil como había creído.

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Nunca habrías sido reina en tu propio reino, tengo la sensación de que tu madre se va a aferrar a ese título durante mucho tiempo."

"Exactamente, y por eso he decidido aprovechar esta estupenda oportunidad, aunque debo admitir que hubiese preferido algo más de romance y del cortejo apropiado."

Pestañeó entretenida. "¿Puedo darte algunos consejos para salir con alguien... quiero decir, para cortejar a alguien, mi Rey?"

"Sí." El tono de su voz sonó divertido.

"Es mejor cortejar a una mujer y hacer que pierda la cabeza que meterla en una mazmorra. Cuando le pidas matrimonio a alguien, intenta arrodillarte y declarar tu amor eterno. Eso funciona mejor que amenazar a tu futura esposa con una muerte inmediata o con dejarla embarazada de diez hijos."

Edward se rió, y los deliciosos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas una vez más. "Estás aquí para casarse conmigo, ¿no?"

Ella se mordió el labio. "Ahí me has pillado", dijo ella, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

Él se acercó un poco más, una sombra le pasó por la cara al mirarla a los ojos. "Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias del anillo, ¿y aun así estás dispuesta a seguir con el matrimonio?"

Sí, conocía las consecuencias. Arrastraría una bola en una cadena durante unas pocas horas antes de cortar la cadena con una sierra y correr lo más lejos de él que pudiese. No le importaba lo apuesto que fuese. "Lo sé."

"Lo sabía, pero tenía que estar seguro. No quisiera que me culparas por..." hizo una ligera mueca. "Ocultártelo."

¡Vaya! ¿Hay algo más que no me está contando? ¿Algo más de lo que Aro le contó a Antoni? Pensó que podía echarle la culpa a la amnesia causada por el golpe en la cabeza. Ella entrecerró los ojos, considerando sus palabras. "Solo para asegurarme, ¿te importaría ser tan amable de refrescarme la memoria? Las cosas están un poco borrosas por la caída."

Él asintió. "Por supuesto, mi amor. Se dice que..."

Un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

Edward levantó una mano. "Ah, el sacerdote. Quiero acabar pronto con esto."

Isabella le agarró del brazo. "¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con tu mala conciencia? No querrás que te eche la culpa luego, ¿verdad?"

Él rió, haciendo pasar a un hombre pequeño de pelo blanco. Iba vestido con una camisa de mangas anchas, parecida a un kimono y una sotana de sacerdote con un cinturón de cuerda atado a la cintura.

Edward cerró la puerta y después miró a Isabella a los ojos. "Todos los miembros de la realeza conocen los secretos del anillo y estoy seguro de que no olvidarías algo tan importante. Empecemos."

"No pierdes el tiempo", dijo ella. "No hay nada más romántico que una boda a la fuerza."

El sacerdote hizo una reverencia. "Encantado de conocerla, Princesa."

Ella asintió. Más valía que Antoni estuviese en lo cierto respecto a que el anillo era la llave que necesitamos para salir de aquí. Espero que sus fuentes sean realmente fiables, porque si hago todo esto para nada, lo voy a devolver al siglo XXI de una patada.

"¿No va a asistir nadie más a la ceremonia?" preguntó el sacerdote.

"No, Padre", contestó Edward.

Isabella se rió por lo bajo y señaló a su alrededor. "Creo que los únicos invitados son los guardas."

"Necesito que se ponga a mi izquierda, y Rey Edward, por favor, a mi derecha", continuó el sacerdote.

Isabella se puso en su sitio, sintiendo mariposas danzándole en el estómago. ¿De verdad voy a hacer esto? Sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirar fijamente a todas las espadas pulidas y los escudos que colgaban de la pared. Ella siempre había pensado que se casaría en una iglesia llena de amigos y familiares sonrientes, no sola en una especie de decorado del Rey Arturo. ¿Y qué estaba Edward ocultándole sobre el anillo? Obviamente, había algo que debía saber, porque era algo que todos los demás miembros de la realeza sabían. El problema era que ella no era un miembro de la realeza.

"Estás preciosa", le susurró Edward, agarrándole la cara con las manos. "Me dejas sin habla."

Se le paró el corazón. ¿El tipo me lanza a un agujero en la tierra y ahora me piropea? Ella le miró a los ojos, buscando honestidad en ellos. Por un minuto, pensó que lo decía de verdad. "Me halagas." Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Él tiene que ganar algo con todo esto, aunque sea simplemente una venganza.

"Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero a ti no te guardo rencor. Siento haber perdido los nervios en la mazmorra. Estoy furioso con tu padre, pero no debería haberla tomado contigo." Edward le puso las manos en la cintura. Los ojos le brillaban por alguna razón que ella no podía entender. "Sé que te has visto forzada a acceder a esta boda y te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Te aseguro, mi amor, que pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando hacerte feliz."

Al mirarle a la cara, Isabella se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía un lado cariñoso. ¿Entonces sus amenazas eran un farol? ¿Y de verdad quiere pasar el resto de su vida haciéndome feliz? Estaba confundida. ¿Qué chica no sueña con que un apuesto rey le confiese su amor eterno? Aunque empezásemos con mal pie cuando me encarceló.

El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta y abrió su libro con tapas de cuero.

El rey sonrió. "Ah, sí. Empecemos"

El sacerdote asintió. "Rey Edward Masen II, ¿toma a esta mujer como legítima esposa? ¿Promete amarla, honrarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, como su marido, renunciando a todo lo demás? ¿Le será fiel mientras los dos vivan?"

Edward miró a Isabella a los ojos y sonrió. "Lo prometo."

"Princesa Gloria Black, ¿toma a este hombre como su legítimo esposo? ¿Promete amarlo, honrarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, como su mujer, renunciando a todo lo demás? ¿Le será fiel mientras los dos vivan?"

Las palabras sonaban irreales, casi como si casarse con un hombre desconocido no fuese más que un sueño. Isabella deseaba poder despertarse a la mañana siguiente y poder borrar de su memoria ese sinsentido con una taza de café caliente. Edward la miró a los ojos y ella mantuvo la mirada. Esta tiene que ser la actuación de tu vida, Isabella, se dijo a sí misma. Estaba disfrutando de su trabajo de infiltrada más de lo que debería. Mmm. Puede que conseguir llevar el anillo en el dedo sea más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Tragó saliva y soltó las palabras. "Lo prometo."

El sacerdote prosiguió: "¿Quiere a la Princesa Gloria Black como su legítima esposa, para tenerla y abrazarla a partir de este día, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe, si así lo ordena la Santa Iglesia? ¿Y le promete así lealtad?"

Edward sonrió, mostrando sus magníficos dientes blancos. "Sí, quiero."

El sacerdote se giró y le repitió los votos a Isabella.

Nunca había imaginado que le diría esas palabras a un desconocido, pero lo dijo: "Sí, quiero." Se le retorció el estómago y respiró profundamente. Hasta entonces todo había parecido una fantasía, pero ahora era real. Allí estaba ella, con ese vestido de boda ridículamente elegante, enfrente de un hombre de la familia real que llevaba una corona de oro con joyas incrustadas.

El sacerdote les dio la bendición y juntó las manos de Isabella y Edward: "El tercer dedo de la mano izquierda tiene una vena especial llamada vena amoris, que significa "la vena del amor". Esta vena va desde el dedo anular directamente al corazón. El anillo especial que se pone sobre este dedo es el símbolo del sol, la tierra y el universo, y representa la perfección y la paz. No tiene principio ni fin, igual que el tiempo." Se giró al rey. "Puede prometer su lealtad a su amor y devoción eterna."

Isabella sonrió cuando Edward sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, sosteniéndolo en su palma. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y nada la hacía más feliz.

"Los rubíes representan el amor y los diamantes significan eternidad", dijo el sacerdote, señalando el conjunto de gemas brillantes en la franja de oro.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron. El anillo no solo era su billete de vuelta a casa, sino que también era precioso, una enorme y pesada joya. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Con sus rubíes de cuatro quilates rodeados de brillantes diamantes, no se parecía al tradicional anillo de bodas.

Se despejó la garganta y levantó la mirada durante un segundo. "¿Es verdadero?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos como platos. "Por supuesto, querida. Te aseguro que es auténtico, ha estado en mi familia durante siglos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque..." Respiró profundamente para ocultar sus emociones. "Bueno, soy una princesa verdadera, después de todo, y no acepto imitaciones." Con o sin amor incondicional, se aseguró de agarrarse firmemente al anillo. Lo menos que podía llevarse de ese matrimonio forzado sería una casa pequeña con una vista bonita en un barrio en el que no tuviese que obstruir las ventanas por la noche y dormir con espray de pimienta bajo la almohada.

Cuando su nuevo marido le puso el anillo en el dedo, un calambre sacudió la mano de Isabella y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Parpadeó y una ráfaga de puntos blancos la cegó. Era extraño y absolutamente inexplicable. La sensación paró tan rápido como había aparecido y durante un momento se quedó allí parada, estupefacta. Espera... ¿me he imaginado todo eso? Por supuesto, estaba al borde de los nervios, por lo de haber sido cegada por las piedras preciosas. O a lo mejor solo estoy deshidratada.

El sacerdote le dio un anillo a juego. Mirándolo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que el rubí era cuadrado, haciéndolo más masculino.

"Ponga el anillo en el dedo de Edward", susurró el sacerdote.

Nunca antes se había casado y no le habían dado la oportunidad de practicar, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Con las manos temblando, le puso el anillo en el dedo y alzó la mirada para ver su cara resplandeciente.

"Lo hemos hecho", susurró Edward.

¿Ya está? ¿Estamos... casados? Se le secó la boca e intentó tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

¿Me va a besar? Miró fijamente al mejor rasgo de él, esos labios gruesos, firmes y seductores. Su mente no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Ahí estaba ella, casándose con un poderoso rey que podía evitar que volviese a casa alguna vez, y solo podía mirarle los labios.

El sacerdote la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Yo les declaro marido y mujer. Mi Rey, puede usted besar a su reina."

"Ahora eres mía... para siempre. Nuestro enlace es irrompible, la chispa entre nosotros nunca se apagará." A cámara lenta, vio cómo bajaba su cara hacia ella, apenas tocando sus labios. Su mano se deslizó a la parte baja de su cintura, acercándola a él, su pecho tocando con el de él mientras que él la besaba con más fuerza, pero no tanto como ella hubiese esperado de tal hombre.

¿Dulce y cariñoso? Me vale.

¿No acaban todos los cuentos de hadas con el beso perfecto? Una llama se extendió por su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta su cabeza. ¡No mentía sobre la chispa! Pero sabía que era el momento de bloquear todo eso e ir a la recepción.

Edward dejó marchar al sacerdote e Isabella respiró aliviada. El anillo se sentía pesado en su dedo, recordándole que solo había terminado el primer paso. La parte más difícil estaba por llegar. Tenía que encontrar a Antoni y salir corriendo de ahí. Sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a su nuevo marido. "¿Podemos comernos la tarta y mancharnos la cara el uno al otro con ella? Es mi tradición preferida de las bodas."

Él pasó los labios por encima de los suyos y su cálido aliento le puso la carne de gallina. La tarta era definitivamente la última cosa en la mente de su maridito. "Qué suerte tengo de tener una mujer tan hermosa como tú." Edward bajó la mirada a sus ojos. "Estaba deseando tocarte, abrazarte, besarte, desde el primer momento en que te vi." Deslizó las manos detrás de su cuello, acercándola aún más a él. Él la besó una vez más, esta vez más profundamente, empujándole los labios y hundiendo su lengua en su boca, exigiendo que se rindiese. Ya no era dulce y cariñoso.

¿Está intentando demostrar que me domina de alguna manera? ¿Demostrar que me posee? Quizás debería darle un tortazo, se preguntó Isabella, pero no podía negar la invasión de pasión repentina que amenazaba con consumirla. Dejando salir un suave gemido, sintió una explosión de calor en su cuervo al abrazar sus duros músculos, temblando de placer. Rodeándole el cuello fuertemente con los brazos, Isabella giró su lengua con la de él, caliente y rápida. En algún lugar de su cabeza, una voz le gritó que entrase en razón. ¿Por qué no estoy intentando apartarlo? Sabía que no era más que una pieza en su plan para vengarse del padre de la Princesa Gloria, y aun así no parecía no poder pararlo.

Él se separó de ella, permitiéndole coger aire. "¡Guardias!" gritó. "¡Dejadnos!"

Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y un portazo.

Edward le acarició la espalda mientras que Isabella le pasaba los dedos por su precioso y abundante pelo, su corona se cayó a su lado con un golpe seco. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron furiosamente al unísono. Nadie la había besado así antes, y el beso hizo que se olvidase de Antoni, el anillo y la vuelta a casa. ¡Antoni! El nombre la sacó de su pasión y su conciencia hizo disipar la confusión de su mente. Tenía suerte de poder recordar su propio nombre. Era hora de irse, pero no podía pararse a sí misma.

Isabella no contaba con esa clase de beso: valiente, caliente, adictivo e insaciable. Desde luego, no debería haberlo disfrutado. Si seguía así, estaría durmiendo con su enemigo ahí mismo, en el suelo de piedra. Se alejó, respirando fuertemente y mirando fijamente los seductores ojos verdes mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Deseaba al Rey Edward desesperadamente, y se podía imaginar fácilmente rindiéndose ante él ahí mismo. Su intención había sido darle un pico en los labios para cerrar el trato, así que no entendía como la pasión había surgido tan rápidamente. Su plan de escape se estaba complicando. Su mirada se fijó en sus labios una vez más, y se preguntó cómo sería hacer el amor de manera salvaje y apasionada con alguien tan poderoso y peligroso.

Edward la levantó en sus brazos mientras que la cola de su vestido de novia caía hasta el suelo. "¿Quieres acostarte conmigo aquí o ir a algún sitio más apropiado para una reina?" Su pelo despeinado le hacía más apuesto todavía.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra. Es verdad que era un chico malo, la había secuestrado, encarcelado y amenazado, después de todo, pero seguía estando buenísimo. No podía entender como un completo desconocido podía darle el beso más apasionado de su vida. Un desconocido que ahora era su marido, aunque pareciese increíble.

"Quedémonos aquí", dijo Edward. "Nadie vendrá a molestarnos."

"¿Puedo pedir algo de comer?" Y algo de vino, mucho vino en realidad, para calmar mis nervios. Y ya que estás, ¿por qué no le pides al camarero real que nos ponga unos cuantos cosmos? "Por si se te ha olvidado, he estado encerrada en una mazmorra llena de ratas todo el día." Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir que pudiese pararlo y ayudarla a centrarse en el plan. Tenía que conseguir que fuese a la recepción, porque Antoni estaría esperando allí con algún plan de rescate. Aunque, pensó, dejando que su mente vagase por un momento, ¿tan malo sería estar casada con un apuesto rey? No estaría nada mal, hasta que se entere de que soy una plebeya intentando robar el anillo de bodas real. Isabella no podía perderse en la fantasía real. Él la estaba utilizando para procrear, como parte de su malvado plan para mancillar la línea de sangre de su supuesta familia real. Su plan era ruin, pensó volviendo a la realidad. Cuando se entere de la verdad, hará que me maten, eso es lo que hacen los tiranos poderosos.

Tengo que salir de aquí...

¡AHORA!

"Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de la mazmorra" Edward agarró su cuerpo con más fuerza. "Deja que te lo compense... toda la noche."

"Pero lo que necesito ahora es algo de comida", dijo ella.

"Esto es mucho mejor." Isabella jadeó al sentir besos bajándole por el cuello hacia el escote. Nunca se había sentido mejor, pero tenía que centrarse y evitar distraerse si quería encontrar a su hermana y llevarla de vuelta a casa sana y salva. Se retorció, intentando liberarse de sus brazos, que la agarraban fuertemente. "Pero tengo hambre."

"Podemos hacer que nos traigan toda la comida que queramos a mi a nuestros aposentos." Edward deslizó la ancha manga de su vestido, besando su hombro desnudo y enviando un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

El hecho de disfrutar de sus caricias y besos era una complicación que no se podía permitir. Podría perderse fácilmente en ese mundo medieval, pero tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. No merecía la pena perderlo todo, su vida entera, así como la de Antoni y Rose. "¿No quieres celebrar esta feliz ocasión con tu gente? Puede que te guarden rencor si no los incluyes. Estoy hablando de horcas y castillos atacados." Alzó las cejas, esperando que se lo creyera.

Él gruñó y la soltó. "Estás en todo, querida. Haremos una aparición rápida y después te conseguiremos algo de comer." Le dio un pellizco en el culo y guiñó un ojo. "Necesitarás recuperar fuerzas, ya que va a ser una noche muy larga, Reina Gloria Masen."

Asintió, sonriendo dulcemente.

Ojalá...


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella tropezó pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio. ¡Estúpido vestido gigante! Un vergonzoso tropiezo escaleras abajo no era la magnífica entrada que había esperado. Si alguien se daba cuenta, decidió que simplemente se reiría y lo achacaría a los nervios de la noche de bodas. Tenía que prestar más atención, pero centrarse en sus pasos parecía imposible cuando lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era escaparse.

"¿Necesita ayuda, su majestad?" Un soldado apareció a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella frunció el ceño, por temor a que revelase su metedura de pata a los asistentes. "Estoy bien, gracias." ¿Por qué tenía mi marido que haber enviado a múltiples guardas armados como escoltas para la fiesta? Ahora solo tengo que librarme de ellos cuando llegue a la recepción. Un momento... ¿mi marido? Isabella todavía no se había acostumbrado al hecho de estar casada con alguien que podía haber salido perfectamente de la portada de una novela romántica. Sacudió la cabeza tras su pérdida temporal de juicio. ¡Pero qué bien besa!

Entró en la gran sala, que estaba llena de mujeres bien vestidas con seda y raso, dando vueltas en los brazos de caballeros ataviados con ricos terciopelos y brocados. Se oían risas y conversaciones en la habitación mientras que sus súbditos bebían de tazas marrones a la salud de la nueva reina. Una compañía de músicos con trompetas y flautas tocaba una canción alegre, mientras que los silbatos, las campanas y los tambores marcaban el ritmo. Se preguntó si el DJ aceptaría peticiones, pero lo dudaba.

Edward sonrió, ofreciéndole el brazo. "Veo que llego justo a tiempo para escoltar a mi encantadora esposa", dijo con ojos vidriosos, y ella supo que decía la verdad. Contra su voluntad, Isabella sintió como le ardían las mejillas.

Sabía que era un cliché, pero se sentía exactamente como Cenicienta en el baile. Puede que hubiese visto demasiadas películas de Disney, pero tenía que recordarse a sí misma que todo era mentira, por parte de los dos. Lo único que ella quería de su "unión bendecida" era el anillo, y lo único que él quería era cabrear a su presunto suegro. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse impresionada. Nadie le había dado una celebración así ni tanta atención antes.

Un hombre calvo con pantalones cortos rojos hizo sonar una trompeta. "Mujeres y hombres nobles, plebeyos y demás personas, inclínense ante nuestros gloriosos monarcas, protectores y defensores del reino, su Majestad el Rey Edward y su Alteza la Reina Gloria."

Con un movimiento delicado, la muchedumbre formó un pasillo, haciendo una reverencia mientras que la pareja real caminaba entre ellos.

Edward agarró la mano temblorosa de Isabella y la levantó mientras caminaban entre la gente. "¡Mi esposa!" Inclinó cabeza y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios, los ojos le brillaban de orgullo.

Una parte de Isabella deseaba que la ilusión fuese verdadera, pero sabía lo que acechaba realmente detrás de esa sonrisa: venganza.

Odiaba al padre de Gloria con pasión, y veía la boda y a sus futuros hijos simplemente como una venganza. Por supuesto, Isabella no podía culparle, ya que ella tenía su propio plan y desde luego no podía acusarle de nada. Echó un vistazo a la sala mientras el rey conversaba amigablemente, pero no había ni rastro de Antoni por ningún lado.

¿Dónde está?

"¿Estás buscando una salida rápida, mi Reina?" Le preguntó Edward, sujetando su mano con más fuerza. Si era una broma, desde luego no le dio esa impresión. "No hay nadie aquí de tu reino para rescatarte"

Oh vaya. No me va a perder de vista ni un solo minuto, vaya marido más empalagoso. Quizás pueda dar la lata con mi supuesta herida en la cabeza, hacerme la loca y escapar mientras que él va a buscar a su supuesto sanador, debería ser fácil. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mencionar mi mundo, California, los teléfonos móviles y las cámaras de alta tecnología. Isabella le sonrió, soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. "El año pasado me disfracé de hippy, pero no gané el concurso de disfraces de la fiesta del trabajo, así que estoy intentando decidir cuál de estos disfraces me pondré el mes que viene para Halloween... para ganar el premio." Si es que vuelvo a casa a tiempo para eso, reflexionó.

"¿Qué?" Podía ver la confusión en su cara.

Ella señaló a la muchedumbre. "Estos disfraces no me convencen. ¿Por qué no hay mujeres guerreras en los cuentos medievales? Creo que ha llegado la hora de que cree una, porque algunas de estas chicas tienen pinta de apuñalar primero y hacer preguntas después. A mí me encantaría liderar a las tropas en una batalla. Estoy segura de que hacen cota de malla que favorezca la figura, ¿no? Y solo porque lleve puesto un vestido elegante, eso no significa que no pueda encontrar una bonita espada brillante a juego. Creo que me disfrazaré de un cruce entre la Reina Ginebra y Lara Croft. ¿Qué crees, querido rey?"

"Ya te he dicho que estoy harto de tus jueguecitos, no me vas a distraer con tus tonterías."

¿Tonterías? ¿Cuándo me he vuelto loca? Ah, ya, quizás cuando decidí perseguir a un Bigfoot dentro de una cueva solo con Antoni para protegerme. ¿Por qué no me quedaría en casa leyendo un buen libro o viendo una película fantástica? Pero sabía cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta: el gen de la aventura de su ADN no le permitía sentarse en casa a ver películas cuando quedaban criaturas por descubrir en la naturaleza.

"Quizás sea mejor que visite al sanador. ¿Podrías traerlo por favor?"

Edward alzó las cejas. "¿Estás intentando librarte de mí?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Ella rió, dando una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida. Lo último que quería hacer era quedarse ahí y acabar inspirando películas de domingo con Valerie Bertinelli o Tori Spelling.

"Sé que estás buscando a tu hermano, esperando que te rescate", dijo él. "Al fin y al cabo, él es el que te metió en este lío en primer lugar, mi amor."

"Tienes razón, es culpa suya. Los hombres siempre acaban metiéndome en toda clase de líos." Sobre todo apuestos reyes de grandes ojos verdes. Y Antoni también, con su supuesto plan brillante. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el juzgado de divorcios más cercano? Lo siento, pero de un matrimonio necesito más que un marido guapo, dinero y un coche elegante... bueno, un caballo. "Pero no te preocupes, siempre consigo sacarme a mí misma de los líos. No necesito la ayuda de nadie."

"¿Estás enfadada con él? ¿Con tu hermano?" preguntó Edward.

¡Sí! Si Antoni la abandonaba, sabía que estaría en un aprieto. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que él estaba hablando del hermano de Gloria. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho, pero sabía lo suficiente como para rellenar los espacios en blanco.

"¿Tú no lo estarías? La hermana pequeña cruza las líneas enemigas para avisar a su hermano sobre una trampa que le han puesto. Él consigue escapar mientras que a ella la capturan. Lo más probable es que esté ya en casa, disfrutando de su libertad con mi querido padre."

"Qué familia más agradable" se rió Edward. "Si yo estuviese en tu lugar..."

"Sí, sí. Lo pillo, claro como el agua." Se dio la vuelta porque ya había tenido suficiente con el rey. Decidió que le gustaba más cuando besaba que cuando hablaba. Perder el tiempo hablando con él no la iba a llevar a ningún sitio, así que había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica. "Tengo que usar la habitación de la reina."

"Todos los cuartos pertenecen al rey y a la reina", dijo él.

"Este corsé está tan ajustado que me oprime los pulmones y está a punto de estallar, tengo que arreglarlo si quiero volver a respirar alguna vez. Quizás la falta de oxígeno es lo que me está causando decir tantas tonterías."

Él le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la acercó a él, susurrando a su oído con una voz ronca: "¿Y si vamos arriba y te lo quito yo mismo?"

Ella sonrió, consciente de que el rey disfrutaría al desenvolverla como a un regalo de navidad, liberándola de todos eso botones, nudos y capas. Tardaría horas, y estaba segura de que él disfrutaría de cada minuto. No podía evitar sentir que se le ponía la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo. Era una oferta tentadora, pero tendría que pagar un alto precio por una noche de pasión: parir a diez niños y que le diesen órdenes durante el resto de su vida. "Preferiría quedarme aquí y conocer a todo el mundo."Le guiñó un ojo. "Recuerda, tenemos toda la noche... y el resto de nuestra vida."

Él le levantó la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

"¿Relacionarte con mis súbditos? ¿Qué más te da, Gloria? Te casaste conmigo solo para salvar tu vida."

"No es verdad. Estaba cansada de mis solitarios viernes por la noche y estaba desesperada por tener este anillo de bodas", dijo ella, diciendo la verdad por primera vez.

Edward inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos le brillaban con orgullo como si lo hubiese forjado él mismo. "Es una de las reliquias de nuestra familia más preciadas, data de miles de años. Los que portan algún anillo de la colección están unidos para toda la eternidad con un único latido."

¿Eternidad? Mejor unas pocas horas, ¿no?

"Estoy seguro de que conoces la tradición", prosiguió Edward, con un brillo en los ojos.

¿Un latido para toda la eternidad? Está loco. Ella tragó saliva. Espera... ¿podía haber algo de verdad en esa frase? A lo mejor debería haber leído la letra pequeña antes de decir "sí, quiero."

"Ahora que estamos conectados, estoy seguro de que tu padre aceptará todas mis demandas."

Isabella levantó una ceja. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Antes no le importaba si vivía o si me cortabas la cabeza con tu espada."

"Sí que le importa. Según mis fuentes, parece no creer que realmente te tengo en mi poder."

"¿Ah sí?" Se dio cuenta de que el padre de Gloria tenía un corazón después de todo.

"Creía que me estaba tirando un farol, pero ahora sabrá la verdad." Edward se inclinó. "No creas ni por un segundo que me hubiese creído esa tontería de Isabella Swan. La mayoría de mis soldados más fiables te han identificado como la Princesa Gloria, no cabe duda de quién eres."

Isabella había oído hablar de gemelos malvados, de dobles, pero esto era ridículo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al venirle una idea a la mente. El padre de la Princesa Gloria está al tanto de mi engaño, sabe que el Rey Edward no tiene a la princesa verdadera. No me extraña que no quisiese cumplir las demandas del rey.

Sabía que tenía que arrancar el plan para escapar antes de que Edward descubriese lo que estaba pasando él solo. "¿Hay algún lugar privado donde pueda ir a arreglarme el corpiño?"

Edward llamó a uno de sus guardas con la mano. "Llévela a los vestidores. Seis guardias en su puesto en la puerta... no, que sean una docena de mis mejores hombres."

"Sí, Su Alteza", dijo un soldado. La miró por un segundo, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Isabella se rió entre dientes. "Oye, sé que parezco un hada madrina con este vestido, pero te prometo que no puedo desaparecer como si nada."

Una mujer se acercó con la cabeza baja. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de muselina y un bolso grande de cuero en uno de los hombros, con pulseras de cobre adornándole las muñecas. Hizo una humilde reverencia. "¿Le gustaría que le ayudase con su vestido, Alteza?"

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero gracias." Sabía que la chica podía arruinar su plan fácilmente y estropearlo todo. Lo último que necesitaba era una pequeña espía siguiéndola mientras que buscaba a Antoni.

Tan contrario como siempre, el rey le hizo un gesto a la chica, y con voz autoritaria dijo: "Por supuesto que mi reina aceptará cualquier ayuda que le ofrezca."

Isabella resopló. Desde luego el tipo era un auténtico controlador, pero ella no le iba a dejar pensar que la tenía controlada. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para poner los puntos sobre las íes, recordó algo que solía decir su maestro del jardín de infancia: "Di algo amable o cállate." Hasta ahora no había funcionado nada, así que pensó que valía la pena intentarlo. Sonriendo, se aclaró la garganta.

"Qué amable por su parte pensar en mí. Eso sería estupendo."

Edward la agarró de la muñeca y le susurró en el oído: "Si intentas escapar, lo pagarás caro." Sabía que lo decía en serio, el consejo de su maestro era una mierda, claramente.

"Después de ese beso, creía que ya habíamos superado todo eso. ¿Me pones un ejército en la puerta? ¿Dónde está la confianza? ¿Cómo podría escaparme cuando todo el mundo conoce mi cara, gracias a ti?"

Le soltó la muñeca, y ella apartó la mano, ansiosa de poner unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. "La confianza es algo que hay que ganarse", susurró él. Sonaba como algo que hubiese leído en una galleta de la fortuna.

Ella le miró a los ojos. "Te besé, ¿eso no significa nada para ti?"

"Quizá lo haga cuando lo hagas por placer, pasión o amor, y no para poder seguir con vida."

"¿Estás diciendo que lo he fingido? ¡Venga ya! Los dos sabemos que el beso fue real." Por un momento, vio un peligroso brillo en sus ojos y se preguntó si lo había subestimado. Sabía que podía dominarla fácilmente, y el hecho de que no lo hubiese hecho todavía no quería decir que no lo hiciese cuando se diese cuenta de que ella no tenía ningún interés en ser la perfecta esposa. ¿Debería arriesgarme a intentar escapar? Tomó aire. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Vivir en este lugar de locos no es lo mío.

"La muchacha te espera", dijo Edward.

Isabella le sonrió con dulzura. "Gracias por tu ayuda, querido."

La muchacha la agarró del codo. "Si me sigue, mi Reina."

Mirándolo por última vez, Isabella la siguió a través de la multitud hasta una habitación al fondo a la izquierda. Como Edward había dicho, una multitud de subordinados protegían la entrada, y podía ver los fisgones ojos de esmeralda del rey no muy lejos. Entró en la habitación y la escaneó, después sacudió la cabeza. No había ninguna ventana o apertura, así que la libertad parecía no ser una opción, al menos de momento. Estaba a unos minutos de que el rey la llevase arriba para procrear un equipo de béisbol al completo.

La muchacha le indicó que se colocase detrás de una mampara para más privacidad. "Dese prisa, mi Reina." Los ojos de la chica se movían nerviosamente, Isabella sabía quién sería castigada si no hacía lo que le decían.

Isabella se tropezó con el dobladillo de su vestido al acercarse a la chica. "Mira... no necesito tu ayuda."

"Sí que la necesitas, Isabella Swan."

Isabella ahogó un grito. "¿Qué? ¿Conoces mi nombre verdadero?"

La muchacha asintió. "Eso y mucho más. Antoni me ha dicho que el Rey Edward te ha confundido con la Princesa Gloria."

"¿Antoni? ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo has conocido! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí?"

"Estoy trabajando con él. Ahora mismo está escondido en el bosque."

"¿Así que estás aquí para ayudarme con algo más que con mi vestido?" Isabella la agarró de las manos, mientras una sensación de alivio la inundaba. "No sé cómo darte las gracias."

"Antoni dijo que te has casado solo para conseguir el anillo."

Isabella le mostró su mano con una gran sonrisa. "Misión cumplida."

"Bien, ya que es la llave que te llevará a tu mundo, según la leyenda. ¿Ahora, estás preparada para intercambiar identidades? Tenemos casi la misma talla, y hasta nuestro pelo tiene la misma longitud y color. Tu verdadero amante, Antoni, dijo que podría hacerme pasar por ti sin problema, siempre que seamos cuidadosas."

"¿Amante?" Ella sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Antoni no es mi novio."

"¿Por qué no? Parece un buen hombre. Nos conocimos esta mañana, pero no podía parar de hablar de ti." La muchacha le desabrochó el vestido por la espalda, gruñendo. "Es difícil."

"¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a ayudarnos?" Isabella suspiró fuertemente mientras el pesado vestido caía al suelo, feliz de poder respirar otra vez.

"Mi padre se está muriendo, y Antoni prometió conseguir unos minerales que le curarán si te ayudo." La chica salió de su vestido de cuero, mucho más barato que el suyo.

Isabella pensó que Antoni se había vuelto loco al hacer una promesa tan extravagante, y casi se sintió mal por la chica, que se lo había creído. "¿Qué?"

"Hay una antigua leyenda sobre los Minerales Dorados de la Vida. He pasado años buscándolos para ayudar a mi padre, y por fin he encontrado dónde están escondidos. Se dice que curan a cualquier persona que se los trague, sin importar la aflicción de la persona, pero solo un miembro de la realeza que porte el anillo de bodas de rubí puede ver los minerales. Le dije a Antoni su ubicación secreta. Te ayudaré, pero tenéis que ayudarme a cambio, como me prometió Antoni. No hay nada que no haría por mi padre."

Isabella odiaba estar en esa posición, pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento. "Sácame de aquí para que pueda encontrar a mi hermana, y te daré todo lo que quieras." Sabía que tendría que encontrar esos minerales para cumplir la promesa de Antoni, y quería golpear a Antoni por ello, y por decir que era su "amante verdadero". No le gustaba que hiciese pactos chiflados que lo único que hacían era obligarles a quedarse en ese mundo más tiempo.

¿Y si los minerales ni siquiera existen? No tenemos tiempo para esto. Cuando me escape, el rey me buscará como loco. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su hermana y salir corriendo de esa dimensión o de donde fuese que estuviesen. A pesar de su desdén por sus locas ideas, Isabella deseaba que Antoni estuviese allí. "¿Alguna razón en particular por la que Antoni no ha venido a esta fiestecilla de Halloween? Sería un Robin Hood buenísimo."

La muchacha se puso el traje de boda. "Sería demasiado arriesgado para él entrar en el castillo."

Isabella se puso el vestido de cuero rápidamente. "No estoy segura de que el plan vaya a funcionar. Mis ojos son celestes y los tuyos marrones."

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta, los mantendré cerrados."

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando descubran que no eres yo?" Isabella tenía cierta idea y se preguntó por qué la chica arriesgaría su vida, pero la entendía, porque ella también arriesgaría su vida por su padre sin dudarlo.

Por un segundo, una sombra pasó por la cara de la chica, después, se encogió de hombros. "Puedo salir del paso."

Debe ser una buena timadora. Isabella se ató los lazos de cuero de la parte de delante del vestido. "¿Qué sabes de este rey?"

"Solo que es uno de los Inmortales, como toda la familia real."

Isabella respiró profundamente y reflexionó sobre las extrañas palabras de la chica, que sonaban como salidas de un cómic. "Eso es un rumor, ¿no? Es decir, algunas personas mayores en mi época solían decir que eran dioses, pero solo decían eso para controlar a la gente."

"No, es totalmente cierto." La muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Au!" Me he pinchado. ¿Podemos darnos prisa?"

"Lo estoy intentando", dijo Isabella. "¿Sabes cuántos botones y lazos hay en este vestido? Por favor cuéntame más sobre el rey... y ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Mia. El rey es uno de los Inmortales más peligrosos, mucha gente en nuestro mundo le teme. Creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de él todo lo que sea posible y nunca mires hacia atrás. Aunque no será una tarea fácil, ya que estás unida a él para la eternidad, o eso dice la leyenda."

"No estoy segura de que pueda creérmelo." Isabella empujó y tiró de los lazos del corsé en el vestido de la boda hasta que la muchacha chilló. "Vi su lado tierno durante la ceremonia, sobre todo cuando le besé."

"¿Le besaste?" Le preguntó Mia con un tono sorprendido, estremeciéndose.

"No intencionadamente. Intenté evitarlo, pero él me besó."

Mia sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no es bueno. Has fortificado esa unión, ahora será capaz de meterse en tu cabeza y controlarte."

Isabella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? Puede que esto sea nuevo para vosotros en esta época misógina, pero nadie me controla, y tú no deberías dejar que ningún hombre te controle tampoco."

"Ya le dije a Antoni todo esto, pero no se lo cree."

Isabella puso su corona en las manos de la muchacha. "¿Estás insinuando que Antoni es un terco? No me dices nada nuevo."

Mia se quitó las gruesas pulseras de cobre. "Póntelas, los sirvientes tienen que llevarlas. Sabes, tu amante, Antoni, es un hombre maravilloso. Ha trabajado mucho para asegurarse de que este rescate ocurriría." Fue a coger un bolso de cuero y se quedó parada por un minuto. Salió de su trance al acariciar el material de raso de su vestido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Isabella le tocó el hombro, preguntándose si la muchacha se estaba arrepintiendo. No le hubiese echado la culpa, la verdad.

"Estoy disfrutando de mis 30 segundos como reina y de este vestido tan elegante, no volveré a ver uno así en mi vida. Me odio a mí misma por lo que estoy a punto de hacer." Mia abrió el bolso de cuero y se echó un líquido rojo por toda la cara. Le goteó por el vestido, formando pequeños charcos en el suelo.

Por mucho que odiase la idea de casarse con el Rey Edward, era una pena para Isabella ver cómo se arruinaba un vestido tan bonito. "¡¿Qué haces?!" Isabella la miró fijamente en estado de shock.

Parecía que estuviese en el rodaje de Carrie, excepto por el hecho de que John Travolta no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba segura de que hasta Stephen King saldría corriendo si se hubiese visto envuelto en este lío.

"Solo me estoy haciendo la muerta, ¡tranquila! Solo es tinte rojo, es todo parte del plan. Le diré al rey que tu... bueno, que el hermano de Gloria me obligó a intercambiar la ropa, me cubrió de tinte y me dejó inconsciente. Tenemos que sorprenderles y distraerles o nuestro plan no funcionará. Por favor, interpreta bien tu papel de sirvienta horrorizada, Isabella."

Isabella metió su último mechón de pelo en la redecilla de cuero. "De acuerdo, me puedo hacer la histérica."

"Un hombre llamado Aro, en un caballo marrón, está esperándote fuera."

"¿Aro? Antoni lo mencionó antes. ¿Asumo que puedo confiar en él?"

"¡Por supuesto! Aro es el amor de mi vida. Mi padre le dijo que si hacía esto por nosotros, probaría su lealtad a nuestra familia, y su premio será mi mano en matrimonio. Por supuesto, ese premio será para mí también, porque adoro a Aro y quiero pasar mi vida con él, una vez que mi padre se recupere. Mi Aro te llevará a un carruaje a cinco kilómetros de distancia, donde tu amado Antoni te espera."

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es mi amado?"

Mia se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. "Perdona a Antoni si puedes, Isabella Swan. La vida es demasiado corta para guardarles rencor a aquellas personas para las que somos importantes, como lo eres tú para Antoni. Cualquier hombre que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ti se merece una cierta consideración, ¿no crees?"

Tenía razón, ya que Antoni había hecho muchas cosas para demostrárselo. No tenía sentido seguir guardándole rencor, y Isabella sabía que había llegado el momento de olvidar y pedir perdón. Pero ahora mismo, había cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenía que volver a dar una actuación digna de un Óscar, y no podía recordar la última vez que había pasado de prisionera a reina a sirvienta el mismo día. Era el papel de su vida.

Isabella se cubrió la cara con las manos y salió de la habitación gritando. "¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Alguien!? Han atacado a la reina." Chilló como una histérica, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Llegó un punto en el que sus pulmones estaban oprimidos, le quemaban como si estuviesen ardiendo, pero no le importaba.

Para que pareciese auténtico, tenía que olvidarse de cualquier dolor o miedo.

Un soldado la agarró del brazo. "¿Qué ha pasado, muchacha?"

"¡Está sangrando! Un hombre, no, más bien un fantasma, apareció frente a mis ojos y..."

Él salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiese siquiera terminar su explicación improvisada.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta: los soldados marchando al cuarto, la multitud gritando, las miradas girando hacia ella. El instinto le decía a Isabella que saliese corriendo inmediatamente. Se acababa de dar la vuelta para irse cuando vio a Edward corriendo hacia ella, con cara de aterrorizado. Pegada al lugar en el que estaba, su corazón latía fuertemente con cada uno de sus pasos. Parte de ella se sentía mal por haberle engañado de tal manera después del cariñoso beso que habían compartido, pero una parte mayor deseaba vivir y recuperar su antigua vida. No estaba en su mundo, en su vida, y se negaba a que un tirano la controlase, a pesar de lo bien que besaba. Isabella tragó saliva cuando él la miró rápidamente. Sus preocupados ojos verdes le dejaron un agujero en el corazón. ¿Por qué me importa? No hay cómo suavizar el golpe, va a tener que superarlo. Hace poco más de un día que me conoce, aunque sea su mujer. Se metió en el papel de sirvienta horrorizada, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar cuando pasó el rey.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Edward dejó escapar un grito. "¡Traed al sanador ahora mismo!"

La emoción en su voz hizo que Isabella temblase al alejarse, agarrándose el pecho. A través de la muchedumbre, desde el cuarto, podía escuchar específicamente su voz. Se preguntó cuándo había conseguido el poder de oído sobrehumano.

"¡Asegurad el perímetro!" Dijo Edward. "Que nadie salga ni entre."

"Siento su pulso latir", dijo un hombre. "Está viva."

"Gracias a dios, pero algo va mal. ¿Por qué no siento su dolor?" Preguntó Edward. "Debería haber sentido que estaba pasando algo así en el momento en que comenzó. Estamos unidos, el uno al otro, por el anillo"

"Puede que el anillo no haya surtido efecto todavía", sugirió alguien.

¿Sentir mi dolor? ¿Está hablando del dolor emocional de obligarme a casarme con un desconocido? Isabella obligó a su mente a pasar a la acción, y caminó velozmente entre la muchedumbre. Corriendo como la Cenicienta después del baile a medianoche, esperaba no perder su zapatito de cristal, o más bien, de cuero. Se centró en encontrar la salida, mirando fijamente a sus pies para no tropezarse. Algo le rozó la espalda, pero no paró. Alguien la agarró del brazo, echándola para atrás, y contuvo un grito, asustada.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 7**

La dificultosa respiración de Isabella hacía eco en sus oídos. Se escuchaba incluso más fuerte que la alborotada cháchara de la sala, llena de gente. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, empujando a un corpulento plebeyo, cuando sintió otro tirón en el brazo. Jadeando, se dio la vuelta. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Un hombre corpulento le miraba desde arriba, fijando sus ojos saltones en algún lugar debajo de su cabeza.

Estupendo, me han pillado.

El hombre sonrió. "¿A quién tenemos aquí?"

Conteniendo la respiración, apretó los puños, lista para pelear.

La mujer que estaba al lado de ella le dio una copa vacía, gritando: "¡Más vino, chica!" Isabella la miró fijamente, incrédula. "Vamos."

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la mujer y después a Isabella.

La mujer la miró con desdén, pronunciando cada sílaba. "He dicho: más vino. ¿Bueno? ¿Qué estás mirando?"

Sabía que se pasaría entre diez y veinte años en una mazmorra oscura rodeada de bichos si le metía el vaso por la garganta. Alguien se topó con ella, haciendo que se tropezara. Tenía que respirar antes de que el pánico la consumiera. "En seguida, señora. Iré a traer otra botella", dijo sonriendo.

Avanzó entre la muchedumbre hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde vio dos puertas enormes, la salida. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, escaneó la sala. El hombre de antes no la estaba siguiendo, no había ningún caballero, solo invitados despistados bebiendo vino y riendo. Nadie en ese lado de la sala tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y se alegró de su borracho estupor. Colocó sus manos temblorosas en la manija de hierro y empujó lentamente, apretujándose contra la puerta para salir. Fuera, las estrellas centelleaban en una manta oscura, y una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo. Tiritó y se rodeó los brazos por el cuerpo mientras que su respiración salía en forma de vapor por el frío aire nocturno.

Unos brazos fuertes le agarraron los hombros, lanzándola contra la puerta de la entrada. "No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente", dijo una voz masculina.

Pillada otra vez, se dio la vuelta lentamente, temerosa. El tipo que la miraba no era el mismo, pero el ceño fruncido era igual de mezquino. Sentía el corazón latiéndole dentro del pecho. Podría haber intentado salir corriendo, pero había guardas apostados cada seis metros. Respiró profundamente y continuó con su papel de humilde sirvienta. "Se ha acabado mi turno."

"Esta entrada no es para los esclavos ni la chusm"", le espetó. "La próxima vez utiliza la puerta trasera."

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, manteniendo la cabeza baja. "No volverá a pasar, señor."

"¡Por aquí!" Giró la cabeza hacia un hombre escondido bajo una capa, sentado en un caballo marrón. Sonrió a los guardas, guiñando un ojo. "Estoy aquí para escoltar a esta señorita a su casa."

El soldado empujó a Isabella hacia el hombre, con una grotesca sonrisa en la cara. "Por lo menos alguien se lo pasará bien esta noche con esta basura." Todos se rieron a carcajadas mientras que Isabella avanzaba dando traspiés.

Sin embargo, dudó por un momento. Pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí parada, los guardas podrían alarmarse. Si seguía al jinete, podría resultar ser un loco que la violaría y tiraría su cuerpo en la cuneta más cercana.

"Vamos." El tipo le ofreció su mano y susurró: "Soy Aro, el amigo de Mia."

¡Aro! El sonido de su nombre calmó el corazón acelerado de Isabella. El novio de Mia. Agarrando su mano, dejó que la levantase del suelo.

"Sé que debes estar cansada después de tu largo día de trabajo", dijo Aro.

"Sí, y tengo que volver mañana bien temprano." Puso el pie en el estribo y se subió a la silla de montar.

Un soldado silbó, y el resto de ellos soltó una carcajada.

¡Por Dios! Entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de que se le había levantado el vestido de cuero, dejando ver todo su muslo. Intento bajarse el vestido, pero era difícil hacerlo montada encima de un caballo.

Aro tiró fuertemente de las riendas de su caballo, pasando al galope a los guardas y adentrándose en el bosque iluminado por la luna.

Isabella se agarró a su cintura, rezando por no caerse. Una sensación de alivio la inundó cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía sospechar nada. Tembló al sentir el frío viento soplar por su pelo. Los grillos chirriaban y un búho ululó en la distancia. Las misteriosas sombras de las ramas saltaban en la luz plateada. "¿Me llevas hasta Antoni?"

"Sí. ¿Ha salido todo según el plan? ¿Mia está bien?" Preguntó Aro.

"Estaba bien cuando me fui, ¿pero no la interrogarán cuando se den cuenta de que no soy yo?"

"Mi Mia sabe cuidar de sí misma, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. Pero si le pasase algo a mi amada, sé a quién echarle la culpa, a ti y a tu compañero."

"Es muy valiente", dijo Isabella con sinceridad. "Siempre estaré en deuda con los dos. Gracias."

Él no dijo nada, solo hizo que el caballo acelerase el paso por el bosque.

Los minutos parecían horas, pero finalmente llegaron a un carro, situado debajo de un gran árbol y cargado con fardos de heno. Tan pronto como Aro bajó a Isabella del caballo, ella salió corriendo a los brazos de Antoni. "¡Oh, Antoni!"

Él la abrazó y ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapa que vas de cuero?"

Ella sonrió, quitándose la redecilla y dejando que sus largos rizos rebotasen libremente contra sus hombros. "Así que te gustan las sirvientas de Tastian, ¿eh?"

"Estás guapísima en cualquier cosa", dijo. Se le acercó, inclinándose, y le acarició el cuello con la nariz. "También hueles bien."

"Me rizaron el pelo, me pusieron más maquillaje que a una princesa Egipcia, me inundaron con perfume y me metieron en un vestido de Cenicienta."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿llegó la medianoche y perdiste el vestido y los zapatitos de tacón?"

Isabella se rió. "Algo así."

"No me puedo creer que acabe de rescatarte de un castillo de verdad."

"Pues deberías haberlo visto por dentro."

"Qué agradable, ¿eh?" Él miró atentamente, agarrándole la cara con las manos. "¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha puesto las manos encima ese idiota real?"

"Solo me robó un beso."

"¿En la mejilla?"

"Labios." Le guiñó un ojo. "Y no puedo decir que no me gustase", admitió ella al recordar el mágico beso, inundándola con culpa, aunque no se arrepentía. De hecho, deseaba que Edward hubiese hecho que durase más, toda la noche. Se despejó la garganta, impaciente por cambiar de tema antes de que Antoni empezase a hacer preguntas.

Levantó la mano sonriendo. "De todos modos, conseguí el anillo."

"Nuestro billete para salir de aquí." La cara de él se iluminó, e hizo una reverencia. "Mi Reina, eres la mejor."

Ella sonrió. "Sí nene, este anillo gigante sí que es lo mejor."

Él examinó el anillo, con su gran rubí y minúsculos diamantes brillando a la luz de la luna. "Es demasiado grande, muy hortera. Menudo chulo."

"Ya. Es tan feo, está claro que el hombre tiene muy mal gusto." Puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Estás de broma? Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio diría que no a algo como esto."

Antoni estaba celoso y tenía derecho a estarlo. El anillo era precioso, casi tanto como el hombre que se lo había puesto en el dedo. "Te lo estás pasando genial con esto, ¿no?" preguntó él.

Ella tocó su capa marrón. "Veo que tú también. Me encanta el disfraz."

Él sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban. "Un reportero de investigación sabe cómo infiltrarse totalmente."

Aro se acercó y le dio una capa. "Esto la mantendrá caliente, señorita. Ahora, si me hace el favor, escóndase bien."

"Nos he hecho un pequeño fuerte dentro de este pajar." Antoni cogió unas mantas dobladas que estaban en el suelo, al lado del carro. Saltó al carro y extendió algunas sobre el rasposo heno. "Una cama hecha para una reina."

Ella se subió al carro y se tumbo a su lado, tapándose con una de las mantas. No sabía qué picaba más, si el heno, la manta o la capa que Aro le había dado.

Aro reorganizó los montones de paja, cubriendo la entrada de su fuerte improvisado.

"Bonito cubículo has montado, Antoni", dijo ella. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te podías permitir un hotel decente? Me esperaba una limusina para mi noche de bodas, o un carro con paja."

Antoni se acurrucó contra ella. "Intenté alquilar un coche, pero todavía no han inventado las bujías. Ni los motores, ni los neumáticos, de hecho. Aunque sí que tienen caballos de potencia."

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué?" dijo Antoni. "¿No te vas a reír con mis bromas?"

"Cielos, Antoni, si alguna vez pierdes tu trabajo como periodista, a lo mejor al rey le vendría bien un bufón en la corte", dijo ella.

"Bueno, ¡esta es la gota que colma el vaso!" dijo él, soplando un trozo de paja hacia ella, a lo que Isabella respondió resoplando.

El caballo resopló y un momento después, el carro se tambaleó hacia adelante. Decir que el viaje fue movido sería quedarse corto. El carro oscilaba y vibraba con violencia y rebotaba con cada bache y cada grieta en el camino.

"Nunca pensé que me escaparía al atardecer con la mujer de otro hombre, ya no digamos una reina, en su noche de bodas."

"Espero que no sea algo malo."

Antoni se rió. "Depende. ¿Voy a poder disfrutar la luna de miel?"

Ella se rió también, y después respondió. "Nada de luna de miel, pero sí que te puedo decir esto. La vida te da sorpresas que no te puedes ni imaginar."

Él se rió. "Dímelo a mí."

"¿Y cómo has conseguido que toda esta gente nos haya ayudado? ¿Qué le prometiste a Mia, minerales de oro? Empieza desde el principio. ¿Qué te ocurrió en el bosque?"

"Estaba corriendo, intentado escapar de una manada de bestias que yo había dicho que no existían, y estoy seguro que aún te estás riendo de ello."

Ella sonrió. "Solo un poco."

"Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desapareciste. Escuché voces y corrí hacia ellas, pero había un tipo con un atuendo ridículo llamándote Princesa Gloria. Él y sus matones armados te tenían arrinconada, así que me quedé atrás para que no me tomasen como prisionero también. Entonces, cuando se fueron, los seguí y te encontré en el castillo. ¿Es raro o qué?"

Ella resopló. "Menos mal que iban a caballo o no podrías habernos alcanzado. Si hubieses tenido un coche, puede que lo hubieses estrellado."

"Eh, esos caballos iban bastante rápidos. Mientras buscaba un teléfono para llamar al 911, me crucé con un grupo de rebeldes, unos chicos de la zona que creían que era un espía del Rey Edward. Me ataron y me amenazaron, pero utilicé mi encanto."

Ella apretó las manos contra su regazo, suprimiendo la risa que tenía en su interior. Era típico de Antoni ser el centro de atención de la historia, aunque había sido ella la que había sobrevivido un encarcelamiento y una boda con un bárbaro. Le pagaban para ser un sensacionalista, después de todo. "¿De verdad?" Ella movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, con las cejas levantadas. "¿Y qué tal te salió la jugada?"

"Al final nos hicimos amigos tras unos cuantos vasos de cerveza y les conté mi situación. Entonces me informaron de que estaba atrapado en otra dimensión. Por supuesto, al principio asumí que la cerveza les había afectado."

"¿Cómo lo saben?"

"Bueno, parece ser que se remonta a muchas generaciones. Solo saben que hay un portal mágico que se abre con ese anillo real tuyo. Es una especie de puerta antigua protegida por los Bigfoots del Bosque Prohibido, la misma puerta por la que entramos nosotros. Por el amor de dios, no me puedo creer que esté diciendo todo esto."

"¿Cómo te tomaste la noticia?"

"Perdí los estribos, por supuesto."

Isabella se encogió. "¿Cómo de malo fue?"

Antoni hizo una mueca de dolor, deteniéndose un segundo. "Digamos que uno de ellos tuvo que tirarme un cubo de agua por la cabeza."

Isabella se rió, deseando haber estado allí para verlo.

"Mia me dio cierta información sobre cómo abrir el portal, información que su abuela le había dado", dijo él. "Y el grupo se ofreció a ayudarme si les prometía que iría a la Montaña Global y conseguiría unos minerales o algo así para salvar al padre de Mia. Solamente un miembro de la familia real con un anillo de bodas puede ver estos antiguos minerales."

"¿Así que me ofreciste voluntaria?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que nunca habría podido escapar sin la ayuda de Mia, pero aun así, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una promesa así?"

"Tenía que hacer una locura para salvarte del Señor Tirano. Y escucha esto... el grupo incluso conoce a tu hermana."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Están seguros de que es ella? ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que ir a donde esté y..."

"Recordaban específicamente a tu hermana porque creían que era una bruja al oírla gritar como una loca que había entrado por el portal. Incluso la llevaron a juicio, pero fue declarada inocente cuando un tipo rico llamado Jasper pagó a los jueces."

"¡Pobre Rose! Oh, gracias a dios por el tal Jasper. No podría haber vivido conmigo misma si la hubiesen quemado en una estaca."

"Nos estamos alejando del portal y vamos a otro país llamado Dornia. He oído que tu hermana puede estar allí con el tal Jasper."

Ella le miró fijamente con incredulidad. "Antoni, no bromees." Si le estaba gastando una de sus bromas pesadas, juró que nunca más le volvería a hablar.

"No, es totalmente en serio."

"¿Quieres decir que está bien?

¿Viva? ¿Y vamos a encontrarla?" Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una sensación de felicidad abrumadora se apoderó de ella.

"Viva y en Dornia. Por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones todavía. No sabemos si la fuente es fiable." Él le acarició la cara y le apartó una lágrima con el pulgar.

"Esto es demasiado. ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?"

"Mmm. Se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero ahora que eres una mujer casada y todo eso, no sé si sería apropiado esperar que..."

"¡Antoni!" Intentó pegarle, pero él le cogió la mano y la besó.

"Buena idea, pero yo estaba pensando en algo totalmente diferente, como perdonarme y dejarme formar parte de tu vida otra vez." Acurrucándose más a ella dijo: "Siento no haber entendido nunca tu investigación. También siento todas las cosas horribles que he dicho, soy un idiota."

"Insultaste mi investigación." Se detuvo para crear un mayor efecto.

"Te lo compensaré, lo juro."

Las disculpas de Antoni significaban mucho para ella, pero tenía otras preocupaciones. "Así que Mina está en Dornia. Hagamos un plan."

"¿Qué pasa con mis disculpas?"

"Las acepto de todo corazón, Antoni." Era la segunda vez que un hombre le había pedido disculpas ese día, pero las de Antoni eran mucho más importantes para ella que las del Rey Edward. "¿Cómo podría guardarte rencor cuándo estás aquí ayudándome a buscar a mi hermana? Y sí, esa disculpa es un buen comienzo." Estiró el brazo y le pasó la mano por su pelo espeso.

Antoni la acercó a él, tenía la cara tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración y su corazón palpitar. "He estado deseando abrazarte desde el segundo en que te vi con ese sombrero de Indiana Jones tan sexy y la ropa de camuflaje", dijo él.

"He estado deseando acariciarte este pelo tan maravilloso que tienes desde el momento en el que te vi en el campamento base. Y tienes razón."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Era asombro cuando te vi por primera vez, no espanto."

"¡Lo sabía! Estás loquita por mí."

"No nos pasemos." Cuando le tocó la cara, se dio cuenta de que todas las defensas que había levantado contra él estaban empezando a derrumbarse. Él se preocupaba por ella, aunque en el pasado no habían estado de acuerdo. Ningún otro hombre se adentraría aún más en un extraño mundo del que no sabían nada, sobre todo estando en la lista de los más buscados de Tastia, solo para rescatar a una chica, a no ser que esa chica le importase de verdad.

Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar mientras que él le apretaba los labios con un beso lento y gentil. Sintió un hormigueo familiar y le rodeó con los brazos. Tenía que admitir que le había echado de menos. Él no fue más allá, y ella se reclinó en sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos.

Intentó olvidarse de todo, pero los acontecimientos del día le daban vueltas en la cabeza, haciéndola temblar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él.

Poco a poco, las palabras empezaron a salir. "No, no lo estoy."

Acariciándole la mejilla, susurró, "Todo va a salir bien."

"¿Y si no?" dijo ella. "Tenemos el anillo, esa es la expuesta a todos nuestros problemas."

"No lo creo. Tengo la sensación que es solamente el principio de todos nuestros problemas."

"No, es nuestra salida de aquí, nena", dijo él.

"Pero Mia dijo que estoy unida a este rey."

"Te está llenando la cabeza con tonterías que le han enseñado desde pequeña, como intentan hacer algunos fanáticos religiosos en nuestro mundo."

"Ya no sé qué pensar." Respiró profundamente. "Hemos visto a Bigfoot con nuestros propios ojos, ni siquiera estamos en nuestro propio mundo, mi hermana está ahí fuera en alguna parte, estoy casada con un rey de carne y hueso, llevo un anillo que es la llave de un misterioso portal, somos prófugos, y por último, Mia me dijo que si eres de la realeza, eres un Inmortal."

La luz de la luna entraba por las grietas de los fardos de paja sobre ellos. Isabella miró fijamente a los ojos de Antoni, temblando al sentir su delicado tacto al rozarle la mejilla con los dedos.

"Es mucho que procesar, lo sé", dijo él. "La idea de que haya otra dimensión es profundamente y espantosamente improbable, pero aquí estamos. Quiero decir, estoy alucinado con todo esto, quizás más que tú porque soy un escéptico por naturaleza, pero vamos a salir de aquí."

Antes de que pudiese responder, la voz del rey irrumpió en sus pensamientos. _**Vuelve a mí**_. Desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. "¡Sal de mi cabeza!" gritó, presionando los dedos contra la sien. Se incorporó, gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. Mia tenía razón, porque el rey podría claramente meterse en su cabeza. Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca por la falta de alimento y agua. En el peor de los casos, estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Empezó a preguntarse dónde estaban los hombres de bata blanca, pues estaba preparada para que le pusieran la camisa de fuerza y la llevaran al manicomio.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Antoni. "Solo intento ayudar."

Le preocupaba que pensase que estaba loca, y esperó que solo se estuviese imaginando la voz por lo que Mia le había dicho. "Juraría haber oído la voz del Rey Edward en mi cabeza, pidiéndome que vuelva."

"Vaya, qué raro. ¿Qué ha dicho exactamente?" preguntó él.

"Ni siquiera me creerías si te lo dijese, señor escéptico."

"Estoy intentando tener la mente abierta. ¿Me he reído de ti? No."

"No importa, estoy estresada ahora mismo. No hablemos de esto. Creo que voy a cerrar los ojos un rato."

"Vale. Has sufrido mucho, intenta descansar un poco. Buenas noches, cariño", dijo Antoni, dándose la vuelta.

"Oye Antoni, no me enfadaré si decides abrazarme... solo por esta noche. Pero recuerda que no significa nada."

"No significa absolutamente nada. Lo tengo clavado en la memoria, como el beso por el que definitivamente no me abofeteaste."

"Calla y abrázame", susurró ella.

La rodeó con sus brazos y ella cerró los ojos, durmiéndose.

La tierra tronó bajo los golpeantes cascos, despertando bruscamente a Isabella. Sacudió el brazo de Antoni. "¿Por qué nos movemos tan rápido?" Apartó uno de los fardos de paja y echó un vistazo al exterior. No vio ningún árbol, solo la luz de la mañana atravesando las nubes. Se dio cuenta de que debía haber dormido toda la noche.

Los caballos relincharon y se pararon en un prado al borde de un imponente bosque. "Tenemos un gran problema", dijo Aro con tono apresurado.

Antoni saltó del carro. "¿Qué pasa?"

La voz del rey recorrió la mente de Isabella. _**Deja de huir por favor.**_

_**Vas a hacer que nos maten a los dos si entras en territorio enemigo**_. Ella pensó que si estaba tan preocupado porque le pudiesen matar, no debería hacer que sus hombres la persiguiesen hasta esa zona peligrosa. Hubiese estado sano y salvo si se hubiese quedado en su elegante castillo. Le vino una imagen nítida a la mente, e Isabella sintió como si estuviese mirando hacia abajo desde un helicóptero: había remolinos de polvo, caballeros, espadas, ballestas, lanzas y caballos vestidos para la guerra. Millones de caballeros se extendían sobre la tierra, avanzando hacia ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. "¡Los hombres del rey están cerca! No ha mandado solo un pelotón, ¡ha mandado a todo el ejército!"

"¿Para una persona? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Aro.

"He tenido una visión." Antoni sacudió la su cabeza.

"¿Visiones? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Llevo una hora intentando dejar atrás a unos cuantos soldados a través de atajos. No sabía que había enviado al ejército a por nosotros." Aro respiró, y continuó con voz frenética, "Nuestra única opción es tomar otro atajo, por el Bosque de las Sombras. Si vamos por el camino largo, nos cogerán."

"Ataja por el bosque entonces", dijo Isabella. "¡Están llegando! ¡Legiones de ellos!"

Aro la miró como si hubiese nombrado el mayor tabú del mundo. "Está prohibido. Si nos pillan, estamos muertos. Pero también es verdad que si los hombres del rey nos pillan, estaremos muertos de todos modos." Apartó la vista. "De cualquier manera, estamos muertos."

"No podemos sentarnos aquí y esperar a que los hombres del rey nos maten", dijo Antoni.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada. "O a que me quite el anillo de la mano. No podemos esperar aquí sentados. Yo digo que nos arriesguemos y vayamos por el bosque."

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo", dijo Aro. "Ni siquiera los hombres del rey nos seguirán ahí adentro."

"Perfecto", dijo Isabella.

Aro dio un paso atrás. "No voy a dar ni un paso en esos bosques. Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, ha salido con vida antes."

"Dijiste que estaríamos muertos si nos pillan", dijo Antoni. "No nos pillarán si no nos siguen hasta el bosque."

"No lo voy a hacer." Aro se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio. "¡Estáis los dos locos!"

No, lo loco es quedarnos aquí sentados y entregarnos a un grupo de psicópatas con espadas. "Por favor, arriésgate, Aro, o te juro que te voy a golpear y llevarte al bosque sobre mi hombro."

"No seré yo la causa de tu muerte", dijo Aro. "Mientras más lo pienso, puede que el Rey Edward nos mate a Antoni y a mí, pero no te matará a ti, siempre que implores misericordia."

"Ahora no es el momento de hacerse el mártir", espetó Isabella. Aro alzó las manos al cielo.

"Te irá mejor con tu marido que en este bosque, te lo aseguro."

"Mi falso marido. Y recuerda que lo abandoné en su noche de bodas", dijo Isabella. "Nadie hace eso, me dará un castigo ejemplar."

Antoni agarró a Aro del hombro, sacudiéndolo furiosamente. "No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías supersticiosas. ¡Danos dos caballos o los cojo yo mismo!"

Se escucharon unos cascos en la distancia, e Isabella tragó saliva. "¡Se están acercando!"

"Llévanos al bosque, Aro", exigió Antoni. "Estás jugando con nuestras vidas, ¡y esto no es un juego!"

Aro se dio la vuelta, con el miedo grabado en la cara. "Os matarán."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Isabella, con los ojos de par en par. "Dinos a qué nos enfrentamos."

"Seres mágicos", contestó él. "Toman diferentes formas."

Antoni le miró con cara divertida. "¿Cambiantes? ¿Cómo sabes que existen si nunca nadie ha salido con vida para contarlo?"

"¡Son reales!" dijo Aro.

"¡Tonterías!" gritó Antoni. "¡Danos los caballos YA!"

"Puede que tenga razón, hay algo ahí dentro que asusta a esta gente." Isabella miró hacia la distancia, podía ver a los hombres acercándose a ellos a caballo.

"¿Has visto a estos 'cambiantes' con tus propios ojos?" preguntó Antoni.

"No", dijo Aro. "Cualquier persona que los haya visto está muerta."

Antoni apuntó hacia el bosque. "Me arriesgaré."

Empezó a desatar frenéticamente las riendas cuando Isabella le agarró el brazo. "No voy a dejar a Aro aquí para que se muera."

"No voy a dejar que me corten la cabeza solo porque tiene miedo de un estúpido mito. ¡Ese rey no te va a poner ni uno de sus sucios dedos encima, Isabella!"

Ella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Miles de soldados a caballo asaltaron el campo abierto en el que estaban ellos parados. A Isabella le recorrió un temblor por todo el cuerpo y apuntó hacia el bosque.

Volaron flechas sobre sus cabezas e Isabella se escondió detrás del carro.

"¡Olvida a los caballos!" gritó Antoni. "¡CORRE!"

**Continaura…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella no podía creer que hubiese desafiado a su razón y escapado del abrazo del rey. Haciendo memoria, dudaba que pudiese hacer lo mismo si pudiese volver al pasado. Sin embargo, esa era mayor razón para ponerse en marcha y escapar de toda esa locura. Los hombres del rey les estaban dando alcance, acercándose cada vez más. Respiró profundamente. Era como si la hubiesen lanzado a una película de horror en el Lejano Oeste, pero con caballeros en vez de indios. Fijó la mirada y salió corriendo hacia el frente del carro, se subió a la silla y asió las riendas todo solo en un segundo, cualquier doble de riesgo hubiese estado orgulloso. "¡Vamos! Puedo conducir esta cosa." Esperaba que Aro cooperase y saltase a bordo. Si no lo hace, voy a tener que subirlo al carro yo misma, pensó ella, decidida a conseguir que las cosas saliesen a su manera.

El caballo relinchó, listo para ponerse en marcha. El carro empezó a rodar, pero iba demasiado lento, si el caballo no aceleraba, estarían de vuelta en la celda en unos minutos... o muertos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Aro agitando las manos. "¿¡Qué!?" Gritó ella.

"¡Bajad de ahí!"

"¿Por qué?" Ella le miró como si estuviese loco. A lo mejor estaba enfermo y cansado de correr, pero rendirse sin pelear no era su estilo. Empezó a gritar pero en vez de eso pasó a hablar en voz baja, ya que no había conseguido nada gritándole. ¿Qué es lo que siempre se dice? '¿Hace más una gota de miel que un barril de hiel?' Bien, personalmente, preferiría aplastarlo, pero..."Aro, cariño, ya has dicho que estábamos muertos de una manera u otra. Pues vamos a vivir un par de horas más, juguémonosla. Si no por ti mismo, hazlo por Mia, ¿por favor? Ella no quiere verte morir... ¡y yo tampoco!"

"Quizás tienes razón, pero déjame el sitio, yo conduzco", dijo Aro.

Isabella reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción y se arrastró a la parte de atrás del carro, ajustando su vestido al sentarse encima de los fardos de paja al lado de Antoni. En alguna parte en la distancia se escucharon gritos y ladridos, y supo que sus perseguidores podrían estar allí en segundos. "Pues muévete, Aro", murmuró ella.

Los caballos relincharon agitados y se pararon súbitamente, pisando fuertemente sobre sus cascos. Aro tiró de las riendas. "¡Vamos!"

Pero los caballos no querían cruzar el perímetro y adentrarse en el misterioso bosque. Isabella tuvo que preguntarse si detectaban algo que ella no veía. Mirando otra vez por encima del hombre, ahogó un grito. Los jinetes estaban a menos de 60 metros, el sol se reflejaba en el metal pulido de su armadura.

Incluso podía escuchar al líder de la tropa llamando a la lucha a sus hombres. Los caballos levantaban nubes de polvo al galopar, exactamente igual que en su visión. El polvo hizo que le llorasen los ojos, se frotó la cara con una mano, pero la fricción solo empeoró las cosas. "¡Ya vienen!" gritó. "¡Haz que se muevan los caballos!"

Aro silbó bruscamente y tiró de las riendas una vez más. Los caballos resoplaron y el carro empezó a moverse. Intentó dirigirlos hacia el bosque, maniobrando entre los enormes helechos. "¡Espero que sepáis que nos estáis condenando a morir!"

"No, Aro, la muerte viene detrás de nosotros. Creo que la ira del rey es mucho peor que lo que sea que vayamos encontrar ahí", razonó Antoni.

Isabella echó un vistazo detrás de ella para comprobar si había alguien siguiéndoles. "¿Crees que nos seguirán hasta el bosque?"

"No lo creo", dijo Antoni. "Mira lo asustado que está Aro, y hasta los caballos. Creo que respetarán el mito, simplemente porque lo temen. Entrar en el bosque constituye una sentencia de muerte, a su juicio en cualquier caso."

Isabella parpadeó y todos los detalles del borde del bosque se enfocaron: el verde plumoso de los helechos, la corteza desigual de un árbol, incluso un pequeño insecto de seis patas apresurándose por una hoja de vetas rojas. A menos que hubiese desarrollado vista de superhéroe, no tenía sentido.

La luz del sol brillaba a través de los altos árboles, y una capa de niebla fría y húmeda los rodeó, poniéndole la carne de gallina. El carro rebotó por el camino de rocas mientras los caballos seguían galopando. Temblando, Isabella se puso la capucha alrededor de las orejas para mantenerse caliente.

Antoni le apretó la mano y la tumbó sobre la paja. "No vale la pena que te alteres. He aprendido muchas cosas en mis años como periodista, Isabella, y una de ellas es que los seres mágicos no existen."

"¿Como los Inmortales?"

"No me creo esa tontería ni por asomo. He aprendido a aceptar que otras dimensiones son posibles y que unos primates sin identificar pueden saltar de un mundo a otro, ¿pero la inmortalidad? Ni siquiera tú te puedes creer algo tan ridículo, ¿verdad?"

"Me gustaría creer que los gobernantes se inventaron a los Inmortales para mantener a sus súbditos a raya, pero estoy escuchando voces en mi cabeza y viendo cosas, Antoni." Un segundo... ¿acabo de contarle esto a Antoni? Va a acabar buscando una camisa de fuerza medieval si no mantengo la boca cerrada.

"¿Viendo cosas? Mmm. A lo mejor esta dimensión está afectando de manera extraña a nuestros cuerpos. A lo mejor los campos eléctricos y magnéticos no funcionan aquí. No sé, nosotros no nacimos aquí, puede que nos esté afectando fisiológicamente."

Solo podía esperar que fuese cierto. El carro se sacudió e Isabella rebotó sobre un fardo de paja.

Extendiendo las manos, aterrizó en el pecho de Antoni. "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé, pero el carro ha parado."

Intentando mantener el equilibrio, Isabella se subió a un fardo de paja y miró hacia el asiento del carro. Aro no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró a Antoni con cara de confundida. "¿Dónde demonios está nuestro conductor? Creo que ha abandonado el barco... o más bien el carro"

"Comprobémoslo", dijo él, metiendo la mano detrás de un fardo y sacando la pistola de tranquilizantes.

"¿Todavía tienes eso?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién sabe cuando lo necesitaremos? Y puede que ahora sea justo el momento."

Isabella saltó por el lateral del carro y caminó hacia la parte delantera. "Calma, chico, no pasa nada." Le dio una palmadita a uno de los caballos, y después miró a su alrededor en la gruesa capa de niebla. "¿Aro?"

Un viento helado le sopló por la cara, seguido de un susurro amenazador al oído. _**"Sal de aquí..."**_

Ahogó un grito, el corazón le latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

Los caballos estaban relinchando y dando coces, como si lo hubiesen oído también, como si sintiesen otra presencia aterradora.

"Algo está asustando a los caballos", dijo Antoni, apareciendo a su lado.

"Sí. He... hemos oído una voz."

"¿Una voz? ¿Cómo sonaba?" preguntó.

"Un susurro... como un fantasma. Antoni, ¿crees que el bosque está encantado de verdad? Tú lo has dicho, nosotros no nacimos aquí, y los que sí lo hicieron probablemente sepan más de este lugar que nosotros."

"La verdad es que no quiero saberlo", dijo Antoni, apuntando al bosque con la pistola. "Súbete al carro, nos vamos de aquí. Es hora del plan B... en cuanto piense en uno."

Se escuchó un crujido. Una rama se rompió entre el follaje.

El corazón de Isabella latía violentamente. Se giró en un círculo, explorando el área oscura. "¿Ho-hola?" tartamudeó, aterrorizada.

Se escucharon unos susurros misteriosos a su alrededor, como si unos seres invisibles le estuviesen hablando al oído. Unas sombras se movían por los árboles de alrededor, haciendo que se le erizase el pelo de la nuca. "¿Has... oído eso? ¿Esas voces?"

"No oigo nada."

"¿Estás seguro? Están por todas partes", dijo ella, espantada de que el no las oyera. Quizá me estoy volviendo loca, teniendo un ataque de nervios o algo así, pensó Isabella. Agarró a Antoni fuertemente del brazo. "Dios mío, Antoni. Algo va mal... con mi cerebro."

"No, creo que tú estás bien, pero hay algo raro en este lugar", dijo Antoni. "Tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí... ¡YA!"

"¿Qué pasa con Aro? No podemos abandonarle, Antoni. No podría hacerle eso a Mia, no después de todo lo que ella arriesgó para ayudarme."

Un gruñido lento sonó a través del aire.

Isabella quedó helada. "¿Qué... qué era eso? Y por favor dime que lo has oído tú también."

"Sí, lo he oído. Ha sonado como una especie de animal salvaje." Antoni le agarró la mano más fuerte. "¡Vámonos de aquí!"

"Pero Aro..."

Se escuchó otro gruñido profundo desde la vegetación. Isabella levantó la mirada justo cuando un lobo negro, del tamaño de un león, saltó de los helechos hacia ella. Isabella se tambaleó contra el carro, ahogando un grito. Con ojos centelleantes y el cuerpo tenso, la bestia peluda mostró los dientes. De repente sintió como si estuviese interpretando el papel de Caperucita en 3D, con bosque oscuro, capa y el lobo con dientes afilados para comérsela mejor incluidos. Respiró profundamente para calmar su corazón acelerado.

"Retrocede lentamente... muy lentamente", susurró, esperando que Antoni pudiese oírla. Tenía las manos húmedas, y le estaba agarrando fuertemente, aunque sabía que él sería tan inútil como ella ante tal animal salvaje.

El lobo rugió y el labio superior le tembló sobre sus afilados dientes. Los caballos se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando de terror.

Al buscar febrilmente una ruta para escapar, Isabella se dio cuenta de que la niebla había desaparecido misteriosamente, y cientos de lobos rodeaban el carro. "¡Hay muchísimos! ¿De dónde han salido?" murmuró ella, con miedo a hablar demasiado fuerte y provocarlos.

"¿Alguna vez has visto una manada tan grande?" preguntó Antoni, dando otro paso atrás. Apuntó la pistola de tranquilizantes directamente al lobo más cercano.

"¡Nunca!"

El lobo más grande se acercó a ellos, Levantó el hocico al cielo de la mañana y dejó salir un aullido primitivo. Los otros siguieron a su líder. El espeluznante ruido hizo que a Isabella le temblase todo el cuerpo.

"Súbete al carro", dijo Antoni. "Estoy seguro de que los caballos pueden correr más rápido."

"Vale", susurró ella.

Una voz resonó en la cabeza de Isabella. _**"Si os vais, os haremos trizas."**_

Agarró a Antoni fuertemente del brazo, para mostrarle que iba en serio. "No, Antoni, cambio de planes. Tenemos que quedarnos quietos."

"¿Estás loca, Isabella? No me voy a quedar aquí para que me meriende estos..."

"¡Antoni! Si nos movemos, nos matarán."

"Ahora no es el momento de quedarse bloqueado, Isabella. Ahora sube al carro y ¡vámonos!"

Respiró profundamente para calmarse "No, lo digo en serio. Los he oído, Antoni, sé que suena a locura, pero han dicho que si nos vamos, nos harán trizas."

"¿Qué? A lo mejor te estás volviendo loca, Isabella."

Miró a Antoni lentamente. "Escucha, voy a intentar razonar con ellos."

"¡Pero si son lobos!" le replicó. "Creo que esta es una manada inteligente. A lo mejor son los cambiantes de los que nos advirtió Aro."

"Suena como una locura... pero es verdad que todo esto es descabellado. Supongo que si oyes voces, quizás estén intentando comunicarse contigo telepáticamente."

Isabella miró fijamente a los ojos negros del que ella asumió que era el macho alfa. "No queremos haceros daño. Nos perseguían, nuestras vidas estaban en peligro y no teníamos ningún otro sitio al que ir. Os pedimos refugio."

Antoni le dio un codazo. "No, Isabella, refugio no. Pídeles un paso seguro."

Ella hizo una profunda referencia. "Estamos a vuestra merced y os pedimos un paso seguro." Se sentía como un idiota.

¿De verdad estoy aquí hablando con una manada de lobos, pidiéndoles protección y misericordia? Me pregunto si había una celda acolchada en aquella mazmorra, a lo mejor deberían llamar al loquero real.

La imagen del lobo osciló como si se tratase de una transmisión de televisión a punto de interrumpirse, y apareció una luz en el pecho del animal, extendiéndose por su pelaje desgreñado hasta que se extendió a las hojas cercanas y pasó a los otros animales. Isabella parpadeó, deslumbrada por el resplandor, y alzó una mano temblorosa para cubrirse los ojos, pero su naturaleza curiosa no le permitió apartar la mirada totalmente. La imagen osciló aún más, desplazándose y alargándose, hasta que estalló en miles de partículas.

En ese momento, cada uno de los lobos se transformó en una persona.

El corazón de Isabella tembló al ver a un hombre alto y de piel cobriza, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro azabache. Parecía un indio salido de una película del antiguo oeste con su tocado de plumas blancas y negras, ojos fuertemente contorneados y sólido mentón, y rayas y puntos pintados en su cara. Isabella respiró profundamente y miró a Antoni. "¿Qué narices?"

Ignorando a Antoni, el hombre de ojos negros se apartó el pelo de los hombros y le habló a Isabella con voz fría. "Ya conocéis las reglas. Solo puedo prometeros una muerte rápida." A la velocidad de la luz, le tiró la pistola a Antoni de las manos.

"¡No!" gritó Antoni. "¿No lo entiendes? No somos de aquí, no conocemos las reglas."

Sin dejar de mirar a Isabella, el hombre gruñó, "Os fueron comunicadas al borde del bosque, y aun así insististeis en romperlas y cruzar nuestra frontera."

"Si escuchaste todo eso, entonces sabes cuál es mi situación", dijo Isabella.

El hombre le pasó una uña larga y con forma de aguja por la cara y por la garganta, haciéndola ahogar un grito. Un poco más de presión y podría rajarle la piel. "Solo sé que te persiguen, no me importa quién... ni por qué."

Una mujer vestida con el mismo conjunto de cuero negro, con más plumas que una vedette de Las Vegas avanzó, sosteniendo un puñal dorado contra la garganta de Aro.

Isabella rodeó a Aro con el brazo. Él aspiró aire como si acabase de terminar de correr una maratón. "Sí," dijo ella. "Está con nosotros, y es verdad que intentó advertirnos."

El macho alfa le tocó la frente a Aro, después a Antoni, y finalmente a Isabella. "Estáis todos marcados para la muerte."

Aro se dejó caer de rodillas y Antoni apretó los puños.

A lo mejor Aro tenía razón al decir que no deberíamos entrar en el bosque, ¿pero qué otra opción teníamos? ¿Dejar que los caballeros nos arrastrasen de vuelta a enfrentarnos a la cólera del rey al que había dejado plantado? Él era un poderoso gobernante y no podría perdonarla por tal acto de traición. Además, estaba en juego su reputación. Si no la castigaba, parecería débil, y ningún rey se podía permitir eso.

El cambiante sacó un puñal y lo sostuvo contra el cuello de Aro. "Tú serás el primero en morir, ya que sucumbiste como un pelele, conociendo las reglas, y los trajiste al bosque."

Aro ahogó un grito.

Isabella le agarró del brazo y tiró. "¡Deja que se vaya! Yo le hice venir aquí, si debes castigar a alguien, mátame a mí. Él no ha hecho nada malo."

"Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente." Avanzando, le agarró la garganta y apretó, hundiendo las uñas en su suave piel.

Isabella respiró con dificultad, temblando.

El cambiante sostuvo una fría cuchilla contra su garganta. "Esto os enseñará a los humanos a no traspasar mi territorio."

Isabella jadeó todo lo que pudo, mientras su corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Una sensación de calor, ardiente, profunda y penetrante, se le extendió por los dedos de su mano izquierda, y se intensificó rápidamente. Se tocó el anillo, gruñendo mientras se desplomaba. "¡Mi mano! Me arde, quítamelo."

"Isabella, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Antoni parecía sonar desde la distancia.

Entreabrió los ojos para poder verlo, pero no podía pensar más allá del intenso dolor. "¡Quítamelo, Antoni!" Su mirada se cruzó con la de Aro mientras que tiraba desesperadamente del anillo, intentando sacárselo del dedo.

Parecía que iba a necesitar un tarro de mantequilla o una olla de grasa para quitarse el anillo. Estaba atascado, como si lo hubiesen pegado a su dedo permanentemente. "¿Por qué me hace daño?" preguntó. "¿Y por qué no puedo quitármelo?"

"No lo sé", dijo Aro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Isabella se mordió el labio, negándose a gritar mientras que el cambiante le retorcía la muñeca.

Sus temblores se calmaron un poco cuando vio su sonrisa quebrarse. Su mirada cayó sobre el anillo de rubí en su dedo y le escuchó susurrar con incredulidad: "¡Llevas la marca de los Inmortales! ¿Eres... eres una Inmortal?" Era como un imán, atrayéndole.

El dolor de la mano izquierda de Isabella desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Aturdida, le puso la mano delante. "Si puedes sacármelo, es todo tuyo. Siempre y cuando nos dejes ir tranquilamente."

"¡Pero es nuestra llave!" dijo Antoni.

Poniéndose de pie, le fulminó con la mirada. "¿De qué nos sirve una llave si estamos muertos?"

El cambiante le dio un golpe en la mano, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y que se cayese sobre su robusto pecho. Las plumas negras de su traje le rozaron la mejilla. Él le gritó a su gente: "¡Lleva la marca de los Inmortales!"

Estallaron en gritos de asombro y murmullos, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

Isabella aguantó la respiración, preguntándose qué podían implicar los gritos. Podían decidir intentar matarla en cualquier momento.

Él la miró fijamente durante un momento, con una mirada impenetrable y vacía, tan cautelosa como su actitud. Entonces hizo una reverencia, y los cientos de cambiantes dispersos por el bosque le imitaron.

Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida. Así se debe sentir la realeza... pero yo no lo soy.

Tampoco le gustaba toda la atención. "No armemos tanto revuelo. Por favor levantaos."

El cambiante se puso de pie. "Oh, Alteza, le pido perdón y comprensión. Si la hubiese matado, hubiese enfurecido a todo el mundo Inmortal. ¿A qué tribu pertenece usted?"

Isabella miró a Antoni, y él le animó a seguirle el juego con la mirada. "El Rey Edward Masen es... es mi marido." Marido. Incluso ahora, las palabras sonaban torpes saliendo de su boca.

La mujer ahogó un grito. "¿Masen? Él es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de la Corte Cardashian cuando muera el Rey Carlisle... y no falta mucho para ello."

Los ojos del hombre lobo se agrandaron al registrar la información. "Está casada con uno de los hombres más poderosos de nuestro mundo, y debo respetar tal posición. Mi nombre es Alec, y ésta es mi esposa Lana."

Isabella sonrió. "Es un honor conoceros a los dos."

La mujer miró a Isabella de arriba a abajo, centrándose en el anillo de su dedo como si dudase de su significado. Finalmente, asintió, aunque estaba claro que aún no estaba convencida. "Si es quien dice ser, no podemos permitirnos tener ningún problema con Edward. La Corte Cardashian no parará hasta que la hayan vengado, si de verdad es su mujer. Además, las reglas no se aplican a ella, ya que solo están dirigidas a humanos normales. Alec, no tenemos otra opción, debemos perdonarle la vida."

El hombre asintió, mirando fijamente a Isabella. "No necesito comenzar una guerra con los Inmortales con su sangre en mis manos. Mi Reina, me agrada ofrecerle el paso seguro que usted ha solicitado."

"¿Y mis amigos?"

Él ni siquiera pestañeó. "Me temo que todavía están marcados para la muerte."

Le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda. ¡No! No podía perder a Antoni y a Aro. Decidió que si iban a obligarla a hacer el papel de una reina, lo usaría para su beneficio.

Era hora de otra actuación merecedora de un Óscar. "Eso es inadmisible, Alec. No aceptaré que asesinen a mis leales sirvientes y que sean devorados delante mía."

"¿Me está dando una orden, mi Reina?" preguntó Alec.

"Sí." Ella le miró a los ojos, entrecerrándolos con rabia y esperando que no adivinase su intención. "Si les tocas un pelo, mandaré a mi marido y vendrá motivado por la venganza y la ira de su esposa. Te aseguro, cambiante, que no será bonito si tiene que llegar a esas medidas por tu desobediencia a mis órdenes directas."

Lana agarró el brazo de su marido, con sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par. "El Rey Edward no es un Inmortal al que nos podamos permitir enfadar, Alec. ¡Déjalos ir! No podemos arriesgar las muertes de la guerra que nos declarará si estos sirvientes tienen un vínculo especial con él también."

"Eso", dijo Antoni, sonando demasiado del siglo veintiuno. "El Rey Edward y yo somos viejos amigos."

El hombre miró a Antoni, después a Aro y finalmente a Isabella. "Mi esposa ha hablado sabiamente. Pueden marcharse, todos ustedes." Cogió la pistola de tranquilizantes y se la devolvió a Antoni. "Llévate tu arma, no la necesitamos, ya que somos lo suficiente capaces de defendernos en nuestra propia tierra."

"Gracias, tu sabiduría y obediencia son elogiables." Isabella se alejó lentamente un par de pasos y después saltó rápidamente a la parte trasera del carro con Antoni siguiéndola justo detrás. Echó un vistazo fuera y vio como Aro se subía al asiento del carro y silbaba a los caballos. Tiró de las riendas, y una vez más, los caballos trotaron y avanzaron con brusquedad por el terreno lleno de baches del bosque. Aunque esta vez estaban escoltados por centenares de lobos, quizás miles, corriendo a toda velocidad entre los árboles.

Rayos de luz brillaban a través de las ramas y las hojas cuando Aro cruzó la frontera del bosque y salió a una gran pradera. Los lobos ya no les seguían. En su lugar, se sentaron como perros entrenados al final de la línea de árboles.

El estómago de Isabella se agitó, y la bilis amenazaba con salir expulsada en cualquier momento.

Había sabido desde el principio que Edward no era un marido normal, y lo había aceptado porque no lo quería, no quería el tipo de vida que le ofrecía. Pero cuando el afortunado trío abandonó el bosque maldito, se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Aunque técnicamente no era parte de su vida porque su matrimonio era una farsa, él todavía ejercía cierto poder sobre ella. Los cambiantes les habían dejado marchar solo porque temían la ira de Edward. Iba contra toda lógica, y tenía que admitir que quizás el ser

Inmortal no era una leyenda. Quizás sí que comparto un vínculo con él que todo el mundo aquí teme. Y quizás eso es justo lo que necesito para encontrar a mi hermana y salir de esta locura de lugar. Pero quizás estoy loca y estoy soñando todo esto. ¡Traigan las medicinas reales, por favor!

Una brisa fresca sopló a través de los fardos de paja mientras que Aro guiaba a los caballos por el campo abierto hasta el siguiente pueblo. "¡Antoni!" Llamó Isabella.

Él no contestó.

Ella le dio un toquecito en las costillas. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Él se dio vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Acabo de ver a un lobo convertirse en un hombre delante de mis ojos. Supongo que estoy un poco alucinado. ¿Quién no lo estaría, dada la situación? Estoy intentando ser fuerte por ti, pero de momento no esperes mi eterno entusiasmo ante nuestro futuro."

Isabella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la cortó.

"No, no intentes explicar este lío, porque sabes que no puedes. Vamos a buscar una manera de encontrar a tu hermana y salir corriendo de aquí."

"Olvídate de la manada de lobos, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendremos problemas mucho mayores que un grupo de gente rara aullándole a la luna. Para empezar, estamos a millones de kilómetros del portal, sin mencionar que soy una reina escapada, y hay un hombre peligroso persiguiéndonos." Jadeaba con cada respiración. "Si los hombres de Edward nos alcanzan, estamos muertos. Antoni, no podemos permitirnos malgastar el tiempo quejándonos o sintiéndonos mal por nosotros mismos, tenemos que centrarnos. Si no conseguimos salir de aquí, será solo porque tienes miedo. Hasta un ratón podría sentir tu miedo a un kilómetro de distancia, y los ratones aquí son probablemente telepáticos también."

"Los hombres del rey no van a cogernos", replicó Antoni. "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir un paso por delante de él."

"Es un Inmortal, Antoni", dijo ella. "Nosotros, sin embargo, no lo somos."

Él la agarró de las manos, obligándola a hacerle frente. "¿No te crees esas sandeces, no? Nadie vive para siempre, Isabella."

"Yo también creía que era una broma..." Ella señaló hacia el bosque. "... hasta que los vi. Dijeron que tengo la marca de los Inmortales. Este anillo les pertenece a ellos, no a nosotros, y nosotros lo robamos. Es un hurto mayor de joyería, Antoni, y dudo que aquí se rijan por las normas de un juicio justo. De hecho, estoy segura de que les parecen bien los castigos crueles e inusuales."

"Una larga temporada en la mazmorra, ¿eh?" Antoni guiñó el ojo, divertido.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Unos hombres lobos le habían hecho salir corriendo, pero el vínculo psíquico que empezaba a sentir con el rey era demasiado irracional para él. "Más bien una ejecución al estilo medieval. No lo hemos robado de alguien cualquiera, como un vendedor local o algo, no, se lo hemos robado al jefe de la mafia local, al padrino."

Antoni le miró el dedo. "Lo devolveremos en cuanto lo usemos para abrir el portal. Podemos hasta dejar una nota. ¿Qué tiene de especial de todas maneras? Es bastante... ordinario y normal, como sacado de una tienda de segunda mano o de una tienda de disfraces de Halloween."

Isabella retorció un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo, mordiéndose el labio mientras consideraba sus propias palabras. Antoni ya estaba asustado, pero tenía derecho a saberlo. "Esto no tiene nada de normal, a pesar de su aspecto. Cuando Edward me lo puso en el dedo, sentí una electricidad extraña atravesándome."

"¿A lo mejor eran los nervios?"

"¿Qué?" Ella le miró fijamente, confundida.

"Ya sabes... nervios porque ibas a casarte."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Antoni, ¿puedes hablar en serio por un minuto solo? Francamente, no quiero llevar algo que le pertenece a alguien que no es humano. A lo mejor tú puedes mantenerlo seguro, deja que me lo quite."

Él asintió. "Lo pondré en mi bolsillo."

Ella tiró, impaciente por quitárselo del dedo, pero como antes, no se movía. "¡Mierda! ¡Sigo sin poder quitármelo!"

"¿Estás segura? Déjame intentarlo", dijo Antoni. Ella levantó la mano y Antoni tiró con fuerza. "Nada. A lo mejor con un poco de mantequilla funciona, eso ha existido desde tiempos bíblicos."

"¡Quítamelo, Antoni!" Se metió el dedo en la boca, mordiendo la alianza y tirando de ella. "No funciona. ¡Esta maldita cosa casi me quema la mano ahí atrás!"

"Creía que estabas fingiendo, intentando ganar tiempo."

"No", susurró ella. "Era real."

Él agarró el anillo y tiró de él otra vez, esta vez más fuerte. "Dios. ¿No se molestó el rey en ajustarlo a tu medida primero? ¿Cómo consiguió pasarlo por el nudillo al ponértelo?"

"Qué gracioso eres." Ella le golpeó en el brazo.

"Hablo en serio, Isabella. Podrías morir de un coágulo de sangre."

Espera... ¿eso podría ocurrir de verdad? Ella miró a Antoni, analizando la piel arrugada alrededor de sus ojos, oscura como un charco.

"Cálmate. Estoy bromeando", continuó Antoni. "Déjatelo puesto de momento, ya nos preocuparemos de esto cuando alcancemos el próximo pueblo. Esperemos que no te queme el dedo otra vez."

"Es tan raro, Antoni." El corazón le golpeaba el pecho al darse la vuelta para mirarle, dándose cuenta de algo. "¿Crees que descubrirá la verdad?"

"¿Te refieres al hecho de que no eres quien él cree que eres? Intentaste decírselo, pero no te escuchó. No te dejó otra opción, ¿no?"

"Supongo que no." Isabella salió del agujero y se subió encima de uno de los fardos de paja.

Reflexionó mientras el viento azotaba su cabello y el sol le golpeaba la cara. Los caballos relincharon, haciéndola saltar mientras que el carro se abría paso por la pradera de flores silvestres violetas y amarillas. Un olor dulce lo inundaba todo a su alrededor.

"Aunque lo descubra, no sabrá dónde estamos." Antoni sacudió su cabeza. "No me asusta."

"¡Esos cambiantes sí le tenían miedo! Desde luego, no querían cabrearlo, y estoy segura de que tenían buenas razones. Aunque nos escapemos de aquí, quizás Edward pueda seguirnos a través del portal. Tiene la llave para abrirlo." Alzó las manos al aire. "¡Esta mierda puede seguirnos hasta casa y mordernos en el culo!"

"Solo se casó contigo porque quiere hacer pagar al padre de la Princesa Gloria. Cuando descubra que no eres la hija del rey, se dará cuenta de que su plan ha sido frustrado. Su plan de venganza, contaminar la pureza de la línea de sangre, no funcionará porque no eres la Princesa Gloria. No tendrá ninguna razón para malgastar su tiempo y arriesgar la vida de sus hombres persiguiéndonos por el portal."

Ella miró hacia abajo y meneó el dedo. "Tengo su marca pegada en mi dedo para toda la eternidad."

Antoni resopló. "Estás exagerando un poco, cariño."

El suave resplandor de la luz de la mañana brillaba sobre los árboles florecientes. Un fuerte olor a abono flotaba en el aire cuando el carro atravesó la pradera. Un buen bache, y saldría volando por delante, pero no le importaba. Lo único que Isabella quería en ese momento eran respuestas. Se incorporó, con la espalda recta, y se agarró fuertemente a los fardos de paja. "Oye, Aro, ¿qué sabes sobre este anillo?"

Él manejó las riendas y miró por encima del hombro. "No mucho. Solo que los Inmortales solo pueden casarse una vez en su vida y cuando lo hacen, se les da un antiguo anillo de rubí."

"¿Por qué malgastaría Edward su única oportunidad de casarse con una desconocida a la que no quería, que creía que era la hija de su archienemigo?" Preguntó Antoni, subiéndose a un fardo de paja junto a ella.

"Ya te lo he dicho", dijo Isabella. "Para vengarse. Quería que tuviese a una manada de hijos, para arruinar la línea de sangre de la familia. La línea de sangre es muy importante para estos miembros de la realeza."

Antoni asintió. "Lo sé, pero parece que haya algo más. Si el tal Edward es Inmortal, ¿cómo puede tener hijos?"

"Pueden", dijo Aro por encima de los cascos martilleantes.

"Me cuesta creerlo", dijo Antoni.

"¿Tiene algún súper poder este rubí?" preguntó Isabella. Torció su dedo para coger la luz del sol en el ángulo perfecto, viendo la piedra preciosa reflejar los rayos de luz.

"No lo sé", dijo Aro, "pero los que lo llevan tienen una especie de conexión psíquica."

Ella sabía lo ridículo que era creer en un anillo con poderes psíquicos, pero tampoco había visto nunca un anillo que no podía quitarse, sin importar lo fuerte que tirase o lo que torturase su dedo.

Tampoco había oído hablar nunca de lobos cambiantes. Estaba empezando a creer que todo era posible en este extraño nuevo, o viejo, mundo. Acercándose, interesada, Isabella alzó una ceja. "¿Qué hace esa conexión?"

Aro sacudió la cabeza.

Vaya, no era una gran ayuda.

¿Aquí pueden manufacturar anillos mágicos pero no pueden inventar Google para que busque información? Mmm. "Dijiste que los Inmortales reciben un anillo como este", continuó Isabella. "¿Puede un humano llevarlo?"

Aro vaciló. "No estoy seguro de cómo funciona. Los Inmortales son muy privados, viven en un mundo reservado, siguiendo su propio sistema de reglas. Sé que cada país en nuestro mundo está bajo el mandato del Rey Carlisle, que reside en la Corte Cardashian. También sé que se rumorea que el Rey Edward es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión cuando muera el Rey Carlisle. El rey se está muriendo, así que no falta mucho para que Edward tome el poderoso trono."

Isabella respiró profundamente. "Sí, eso era lo que dijeron los cambiantes."

"Bueno, no es ninguna sorpresa que el Rey Carlisle escogiera al Rey Edward."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No hay nadie más?"

"Edward es uno de los hombres más mayores y más fuertes de nuestro mundo. Es muy poderoso, gobierna con puño del hierro, y todo el mundo le teme."

"¿Y aun así arriesgas tu vida y haces frente a su ira por nosotros?" preguntó Antoni.

"Haría cualquier cosa por Mia", dijo Aro, fijando su mirada en la carretera. "La amo."

"Espera... ¿acabas de decir que Edward es uno de los mayores? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"No tengo ni idea", dijo Aro. "Quizá siglos."

Qué suerte tengo, pensó Isabella.

No solo estoy casada con un psicópata, con su extraño anillo mágico atascado en el dedo, sino que además es un hombre mayor con un pie en la tumba, pero no se va a morir nunca. Edward había capturado y secuestrado a Isabella a la luz del día, y aun así, lo tenía que preguntar: "¿Son los Inmortales como vampiros o algo así? Necesito saber si Edward planea morderme. ¿Voy a empezar a brillar bajo el sol, me saldrán nuevos colmillos y será la sangre mi nueva bebida favorita?"

Aro se rió, un poco confundido. "¿Colmillos? No, no, nada de eso. Por lo menos no es lo que yo he oído."

Isabella presionó una mano contra su pecho. "¡Gracias a dios!"

"En su mayor parte, los Inmortales son como nosotros", continuó Aro."Comen, duermen, ríen y lloran. La única diferencia es que hace miles de año, de alguna manera descubrieron el poder de la inmortalidad. Según la leyenda, conquistaron todos los países de nuestro mundo y han gobernado con puño de hierro desde entonces."

"Estos Inmortales, ¿tienen algún... súper poder?" preguntó Antoni.

"Sí, y pueden hacer cosas extrañas con sus mentes, como hacer que alguien tenga visiones o..."

"¡Yo tuve una de esas! Vi a los caballeros del rey y a los caballos antes de que nos alcanzasen", dijo Isabella, con voz aguda. "Los vi venir muy vívidamente, incluso escuché la voz de Edward. Creo que esto es... real."

Antoni sacudió la su cabeza. "Sé que lo has mencionad un millón de veces, pero encuentro la idea de que haya un rey Inmortal detrás nuestra difícil de creer."

"Piénsalo, Antoni. Ya no estamos en nuestro mundo. Las cosas son diferentes aquí. Tenemos que abrir nuestras mentes ante lo inexplicable, sé que es un gran paso para ti." Mirando hacia abajo, susurró: "Me preguntó cómo una humana como yo ha conseguido ponerse el anillo mágico sin estallar en llamas o algo así."

"¿Sabes lo que eso demuestra, no?" Dijo Antoni, siempre escéptico.

"No. ¿Qué?"

"Que cualquier persona ordinaria puede ponérselo, lo que significa que esa gente es tan Inmortal como yo."

"¿Podéis volver a esconderos?" preguntó Aro. "Todavía estamos en Tastia. Os llevaré hasta Dornia, pero después estáis solos."

Isabella se encogió de hombros. "Vale. Tengo que olvidarme de todas estas cosas extrañas y centrarme en encontrar a mi hermana."


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 9**

Desde el otro lado de la estrecha puerta de madera, desgastada con el tiempo, Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba dentro de la taberna local. Entró en la gran entrada, el polvo crujía bajo sus botas, y se paró para observar el techo abovedado y el espacio lleno de gente. Innumerables mesas miraban hacia la barra de madera deslustrada. Las carcajadas y conversaciones resonaban en el aire. Las llamas oscilaban en las velas, colocadas en candelabros de hierro sobre las paredes de piedra.

Isabella siempre había pensado que las cenas a la luz de las velas eran ocasiones románticas, pero el ver a un hombre grande con el pelo graso mordiendo un muslo de pollo le hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente. El delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho y a asado se le metió en la nariz, haciendo a su estómago rugir a pesar de la atmósfera cruda e insalubre.

Aro fue a pedir la comida para su festín, e Isabella y Antoni pasaron por las largas mesas de banquete, llenas de clientes de los que podría jurar que llevaban trajes sacados directamente de Hollywood, aunque no iban vestidos de manera elegante como los que estaban en el salón de Edward. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos largos y sencillos, y los hombres pantalones bombachos de lana con pinta de picar, con una túnica o jubón y capas con un cinturón sencillo.

Una mujer alta los sentó en una mesa de madera oscura, con unos bancos largos cubiertos con pieles de animales. Parecía como si la mujer llevase dos trenzas, una a cada lado, y después las hubiese enrollado alrededor de su cabeza como si fuese una diadema y las hubiese sujetado con horquillas, como si fuese una lechera. Isabella sonrió a la señora sentada a su lado en el banco, observando las arrugas profundas que le recorrían la frente y la cara.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, revelando unos dientes amarillos torcidos. "No pida el pavo real, miladi. Está tan duro como el cuero y sabe igual que una sandalia."

Un segundo... ¿esta gente come pavo real? ¡Creía que solo se usaban para que mostrasen su bonito plumaje en el zoo!

¡Preferiría comerme mis sandalias! Isabella sonrió. "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

La mujer se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la mano a Isabella mientras murmuraba: "Espero que no le guste la carne oscura, querida. La paloma está demasiado salada aquí."

"Lo tendré en cuenta también", dijo Isabella, horrorizándose solo con pensar en comer un pájaro tan sucio y desagradable, que deja plumas y heces por todas partes.

Antoni miró a la mujer. "¿Cómo está la sopa de cola de dragón?"

"Para." Isabella le dio un golpecito a Antoni de broma mientras que miraba a su alrededor. "Mira cuánta gente hay aquí. Esta taberna debe estar de moda."

"Sí, es el club medieval de moda. Solo falta el traga fuegos... y quizás el bufón." Antoni se sentó al lado de Aro y sonrió. "Espero que estas pieles no tengan pulgas."

"Gracias, Antoni", dijo Isabella. "Ahora me va a empezar a picar todo."

"No se preocupe, querida", dijo la mujer. "Las pieles han sido tratadas con ajenjo, a las pulgas y las polillas no les gusta."

"¿Ajenjo?" Isabella se levantó y agitó la mano, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer. "Camarera... esto... moza, no necesitamos un asiento de lujo. Preferiríamos un simple banco duro."

"Relájate", dijo Antoni. "Es una especie de planta o de hierba."

Isabella se sentó. "Ya lo sabía." bromeó ella.

Unos minutos después, una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo rojo y un chaleco negro les trajo las bebidas en tazas de madera, junto con una generosa bandeja de verduras crudas, fruta, una hogaza de pan y algún tipo de carne sobre un lecho de pasas y nueces.

Aro arrancó una pata dorada y la mordió como si fuese un vagabundo hambriento. "Espero que disfrutéis del pato. Comed, bebed y sed felices."

Isabella se rió y miró alrededor buscando un plato, servilletas o cubiertos. "Esto... ¿hay utensilios que podamos usar, o se supone que tenemos que comer al estilo troglodita?"

"¿Utensilios, señorita? ¿Para qué crees que nos dio Dios las manos?" Preguntó Aro entre bocado y bocado.

Antoni cogió un trozo de carne. "Todavía faltan siglos para que se invente el tenedor, Isabella. Híncale el diente como ha dicho Aro. Estamos sentados en pieles de animales, por Dios, no creo que los buenos modales sean muy importantes aquí."

"Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco. Pero no te limpies las manos en mi capa." Ella mordió un muslo de pollo y sonrió, con trozos de comida entre los dientes.

Finalmente, consiguió tragar y puso la carne a un lado.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó Antoni.

"Bueno, para empezar, está fría."

"A lo mejor lo pueden meter al microondas unos segundos." Antoni arrancó un pedazo de pan y lo mojó en la grasa de la carne.

"Supongo que a buen hambre no hay pan duro." Isabella se río y se metió una ciruela en la boca.

"Más vale que te acostumbres. No vas a sobrevivir a base de apio y ciruelas, Su Alteza."

"¿Qué es este microondas del que habláis?" preguntó Aro.

Isabella miró a Antoni. "Explícaselo tú."

"Bueno, es como una caja, sabes, y... bueno supongo que probablemente creerías que es magia o algo así, pero metes comida y la saca caliente." Antoni le dio un mordisco a su pera, señalando el fin de la conversación, pero Aro no parecía querer dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

"¿Esta caja lleva un fuego mágico?"

"Quizás sea mejor si no hablamos de nuestro mundo", dijo Isabella. "Podrían descubrir nuestra tapadera, o por lo menos encerrarnos en una mazmorra por locos."

"Es verdad. Cuando acabemos la comida, quizás deberíamos empezar a preguntar por Rose", dijo Antoni. "Estoy seguro de que alguien la conoce o ha oído hablar de ella." Sus habilidades de investigación estaban apareciendo. Daba igual a donde, o a cuando, fuese, este hombre estaba destinado a ser siempre un periodista.

Isabella le dio un trago a su cerveza. "No llames mucho la atención, ¿vale?"

Él sonrió. "Ya claro, como que tú encajas aquí perfectamente. Vale, veré lo que puedo averiguar."

"Sí, yo también."

"Aquí en Dornia deberíamos estar seguros", dijo Aro. "Acabad la comida y después os llevaré a alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos. Después de eso, estáis solos."

"¿Así que aquí es donde nos separamos?" preguntó Antoni.

Aro asintió. "Como dije antes, debo volver a mi propia tierra. Debo descubrir dónde está mi Mia y asegurarme de que está bien."

"No podemos agradecértelo lo suficiente, Aro", dijo Isabella.

Después de la comida, Isabella se excusó y pasó entre dos mesas largas, yendo hacia el bar.

Cruzando las manos sobre la barra de madera, hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención del camarero.

Era un hombre corpulento con una barba negra. Él se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente y arqueó una ceja de manera inquisitiva (o quizás en un intento de ligar) mientras que limpiaba la sucia barra con un trapo aún más sucio. "¿Puedo ayudarla?"

Claro. Déjame que te hable de las maravillas del jabón anti- bacteriano. Si aprendieseis una cosa o dos sobre los gérmenes, quizás eliminaríais todas esas plagas que proliferan en los libros de historia, dijo haciéndose reír a sí misma. "Quizás pueda ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Rosalie Swan. La gente la llama 'Rose'. Es mi hermana, un año más mayor que yo y se parece a mí."

El hombre llenó una jarra de cerveza, evitando su mirada. "Nunca he oído hablar de ella, señorita, pero sé que hay una Inmortal que es idéntica a usted."

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no es esa. Rose es humana."

"¿Cómo puede ser humana y su hermana a la misma vez, si usted es Inmortal?" Él miró a su anillo y después a su cara.

Ella suspiró. "Es una larga historia, señor, pero le aseguro que no soy una de ellos."

Él sonrió, puso el trapo sobre la barra y colocó sus manos, grandes y peludas, delante de ella, echándose hacia adelante para enfatizar cada palabra. "Lleva el anillo de rubí en el dedo, y es usted igualita a la Princesa Gloria. Debe ser uno de ellos."

Ella lo miró fijamente, intentando entender lo que estaba insinuando. Era evidente que ella no era la Princesa Gloria, y la única persona que conocía que se parecía a ella era su hermana. Un momento... ¿podía Rose ser...? De ninguna manera, Y si lo es, ¿por qué se cambiaría el nombre a Gloria? Se apoyó en la barra, interesada. Por las películas, sabía que los camareros son las personas a las que se les puede consultar todo, así que estaba segura de que no perdería nada por preguntar. "¿Quizás usted podría decirme más sobre esta princesa, esta Gloria? ¿Fue adoptada por la familia cuando era una adolescente?" Isabella consideró la idea de que quizás su supuesto padre, el rey, había secuestrado a Rose o la había acogido en su reino después de escuchar que había entrado por el portal. Cosas más disparatadas habían sucedido.

"¿Adoptada?" Se burló él mientras usaba el mismo trapo sucio para limpiar los vasos y las jarras de los que bebían sus clientes. "No. Trabajé como cocinero en el castillo cuando la Princesa Gloria era un bebé, incluso cortejé a su niñera durante muchos meses. Sé que Gloria se fue a vivir a otro país cuando tenía doce años, pero recientemente volvió para pasar más tiempo con su familia aquí en Dornia. Está tan mayor ahora. La vi hace un mes en un baile en el castillo."

Bueno, ahí se acaba esa idea, pensó Isabella. Es imposible que sea Rose. "¿Podría usted decirme...?"

Una criada se acercó y le susurró al camarero barbudo: "No puedes hablar con ellos."

El tipo asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

Isabella se puso recta, y una mirada determinada apareció en su cara. No estaba dispuesta a terminar la conversación todavía. "Ha dicho..."

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "Puede hacer todas las preguntas que quiera, señorita, pero me temo que no habrá más respuestas por mi parte. Tengo que encargarme del bar." Su tono era intenso, casi arrogante.

Isabella se preguntó qué le había causado su repentino silencio.

"Pero..." empezó Isabella.

Él golpeó la barra con el puño. "¡Márchese! No quiero tener problemas con su raza. La última vez que los Inmortales estuvieron aquí, intentaron matarme con una espada. La casa le invita a las bebidas y la comida, pero tengo el derecho a pedirle a cualquier persona que abandone mi establecimiento, y le pido que se vaya ahora."

Antoni se acercó, tocándole el hombro mientras le susurraba al oído: "Ese anillo no solo nos pone en apuros, sino que también nos da cosas gratis."

"Sí, pero Edward me debería haber dado un manual. Está claro que este tipo no quiere ayudar", dijo Isabella.

Antoni asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, nadie más quiere hablar."

El sonido de unos cascos resonó en la distancia. Fuera, los caballos relincharon en respuesta. Isabella atravesó el cuarto y echó un vistazo fuera de la puerta. El sol se reflejaba en la armadura de unos veinte caballeros armados mientras se apeaban. Salió corriendo hacia Antoni, con el corazón acelerado. "¡Estupendo! Hay soldados ahí fuera, una horda de ellos."

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Antoni, levantándose del taburete.

Señaló a la puerta con la cabeza. "Ahí fuera. Compruébalo tú mismo si no me crees."

Él zigzagueó entre las mesas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "No te preocupes, todavía tengo la pistola de tranquilizantes."

Mirando fijamente hacia la entrada, Isabella se apresuró detrás de él.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?" Murmuró Antoni.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque él no la podía ver. "Aro."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ésos no son los hombres del Rey Edward, es el séquito del Rey Jacob."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Aro se paró detrás de ella, inclinándose sobre su hombro mientras que señalaba a la puerta. "Mira el escudo de su armadura. ¿Ves el águila real dorada?"

Ella asintió. "¿El padre de la Princesa Gloria, el gobernante de Dornia?"

"Hablando del rey de Roma" Aro se giró para hacerle frente, con un brillo en los ojos. "El Rey Jacob Black. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que apareciesen en el mismo momento que nosotros?"

Isabella dio un paso atrás, su vestido rozó la fría pared mientras se dio la vuelta para mirar a Antoni. "A lo mejor han venido a comer algo. Disimula."

"Pero si te pareces a Glor-" Ella levantó una mano, parándole a mitad de frase mientras que buscaba otra salida en la habitación. No había ventanas ni ninguna otra puerta, ni siquiera una trampilla en el suelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no tienen inspecciones de seguridad aquí? Menudo riesgo de incendio. "Deberíamos demandarlos."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Antoni, con el ceño fruncido.

"No importa." Isabella se puso la capucha de su capa y volvió al banco, con Antoni siguiéndola. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, al lado de la mujer, con los ojos fijos en la puerta mientras que susurraba: "Estamos rodeados, ¿cómo nos vamos a escapar?"

Antoni le agarró la mano con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. "Esperemos a ver qué ocurre. En nuestro mundo, la policía se para a comprar donuts, ¿verdad? A lo mejor solo han venido a por unos mulos de pollo."

Ella asintió y ocultó su rostro lo mejor que pudo.

Un grupo de caballeros con cota de malla entraron, y la taberna cayó en silencio. Los clientes, la mayoría humildes campesinos, bajaron la mirada al suelo, como si intentasen ser invisibles. El estómago de Isabella se agitó, inquieto. "Atención, clientela", dijo un soldado. "Estamos buscando a la Reina Gloria Masen."

Isabella ahogó un grito. Vaya suerte que tengo, no podían haber venido a por un pollo. Escalofríos le recorrían la espalda al debatirse entre salir corriendo o hacerse la tonta. Por mucho que le gustase la idea de salir corriendo hacia la salida más cercana, sabía que no pasaría de la mesa más cercana.

"Sabemos que está aquí", continuó el caballero, sacando su espada. "Señaladla y nos iremos en paz."

La mirada de Isabella vagó desde el individuo alto y peludo hasta la hoja brillante en su mano, terrorífica en la tenue luz. La gente se tiró al suelo, metiéndose debajo de las mesas y lloriqueando. "Madre mía", susurró Isabella. "¿Me estás diciendo que de alguna manera he conseguido cabrear a dos reyes? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Más vale que salga corriendo, querida", susurró la mujer.

Isabella la miró de reojo. "Soy una buena persona, de verdad." Isabella se detuvo brevemente, recolectando sus pensamientos. "De verdad que lo soy. Todo el mundo me quiere, no tengo enemigos. Esto es demasiado para mí."

"Yo diría que se te da bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que tienes a dos de los Inmortales más poderosos persiguiéndote", dijo Aro, "y a mí también", añadió.

El caballero agarró a la moza del pelo y tiró, susurrando:

"¿Dónde está, moza? Dímelo, y quizás vivas para servir a estos bribones un día más."

Otro caballero tiró una vela gruesa sobre una de las mesas. "¡Quemaremos este agujero si hace falta!" gritó.

Isabella miró bajo su capucha a las dos mujeres vertiendo el líquido de una jarra marrón sobre la llama que amenazaba con quemar la mesa contigua.

"Decidme si la mujer que estoy buscando ha estado aquí o si está en este establecimiento", continuó el primer caballero.

La moza frunció el ceño y miró a Isabella, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre permanecer callada o chivarse.

Isabella frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza levemente, implorándole a la mujer con los ojos para que guardase silencio. Su vida dependía de la bondad de una desconocida.

El caballero sacó su daga decorada con joyas y la sostuvo contra la garganta de la mujer.

La rehén puso los ojos como platos. Señalando directamente a Isabella, dijo: "Ella lleva la marca de los Inmortales."

El caballero lanzó a la mujer contra una mesa, haciendo que las tazas y las jarras se cayesen al suelo. Miró a Isabella a los ojos. "En nombre del rey, está bajo arresto por crimen de herejía. Se la condena a ser ejecutada. Ríndase ahora, y haré que sea lo menos doloroso posible."

Un momento... ¿me acaba de delatar? ¿Qué pasa con el poder de las chicas? ¿No se supone que tenemos que mantenernos unidas? Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Vaya con la moza, se ha quedado sin propina, eso seguro. Con el corazón acelerado, Isabella se arrodilló y se arrastro bajo las mesas de madera, chocándose con las piernas de todo el mundo por el camino. Aro y Antoni la seguían de cerca. La mano se le pegó en algo rojo y pegajoso, y se la limpió rápidamente con su capa, dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Los ratones chirriaban y chillaban, nada contentos de ser interrumpidos de su banquete de huesos de pollo, piel de naranja y corazones de manzana esparcidos por el suelo.

Consiguió llegar al otro extremo de la mesa y echó un vistazo, encontrándose con los ojos del temido caballero.

Él sonrió, mostrando el hueco donde solían estar los dos dientes frontales que le faltaban. "¡Aquí está!" gritó.

Antoni le apuntó con la pistola de tranquilizantes y disparó. "¡Corre Isabella!"

El caballero saltó hacia atrás asustado y se sacó el dardo del pecho. Isabella salió corriendo hacia la barra y saltó por encima fácilmente. No tenía ni idea de que podía saltar tan alto, pero era consciente de que la adrenalina podía hacer locuras. Aterrizando sobre sus pies, se dio la vuelta y estiró los brazos, subiendo a Aro y después a Antoni. Tiene que haber una salida, tiene que haberla, pensó.

"¡He perdido la pistola!" dijo Antoni. "Me la quitó de un golpe."

El camarero estaba en una esquina, encogido de miedo. "Le dije que no quería ningún problema", susurró.

Isabella le agarró la mano y le dio un apretón. "Ayúdenos por favor. Este loco me va a matar."

"Estoy segura de que es usted un hombre honorable. No puede dejar que le hagan daño a una mujer inocente por un caso de identidad equivocada", dijo Antoni.

El camarero señaló. "Vaya al sótano. En la parte de atrás, debajo de las cajas de verduras, hay una puerta que lleva a un túnel", susurró.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta. Isabella corrió hacia la puerta que llevaba al sótano, pero de repente sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio al caballero sosteniendo una ballesta. Él entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese tomando precauciones para no fallar el tiro. Antes de que pudiese pestañear, disparó más flechas por el aire. Al siguiente segundo, otra flecha le perforó el corazón. El dolor se propagó por su pecho. Antoni y Aro gritaron, la clientela chilló. Le costaba respirar mientras se caía al suelo. Se golpeó la cara contra el suelo sucio y frío.

"¡Debemos parar el mal!" gritó el caballero. "Su sacrificio salvará nuestra tierra."

Isabella gimió internamente. Ella no tenía ni un hueso malvado en su cuerpo. Engañar al rey había estado mal, y robarle a alguien la identidad también, pero solo lo había hecho porque estaba desesperada por volver a casa, por salir de ese mundo al que no pertenecía. Su visión se nubló y su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas. No podía ni mover un músculo, mucho menos gritar. Pestañeando, intentó aclara su visión.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Antoni la cogió en sus brazos.

Una puerta se abrió y oyó pasos bajando unas escaleras. Isabella podía sentir su cabeza rebotando, como si fuese uno de esos muñecos de cabeza grande que se ponen en el salpicadero del coche. "¡Continuad! Yo los retendré", gritó Aro, obstruyendo la puerta tras de sí con barriles de cerveza que arrastró por el suelo.

Isabella respiró temblorosamente, sintiendo cómo el dolor le atravesaba el pecho. Dejó salir un sonido como un gorjeo.

"Oh, Isabella", rogó Antoni, con voz vacilante. "No te me mueras, chica."

Ella extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Lo siento Antoni... lo siento mucho."

"¡Aguanta!" dijo Antoni, apretándole la mano.

"Estoy... estoy muriéndome", susurró Isabella.

Él sacudió la cabeza vehementemente, con los ojos abiertos, rebosando una emoción que ella no podía identificar. "¡No! No digas eso. Ni te atrevas a morirte ahora, Isabella."

Isabella empezó a ver puntos. ¿Es así como va a acabar? ¿De verdad me voy a morir aquí, en un sótano de alguna taberna medieval? No quería morirse sin saber lo que le había pasado a Rose. "Cuando encuentres a mi hermana, dile que la quiero."

Antoni contestó con voz dudosa. "Se lo vas a decir tú misma."

Un traqueteo ruidoso la hizo saltar.

"Los caballeros que están golpeando esa puerta puede que no estén de acuerdo con... contigo", dijo Isabella jadeando de dolor, apretando la mano de Antoni con fuerza.

"¡Ya vienen!" gritó Aro. "¡Daos prisa!"

Ella se ahogó en una respiración irregular. Su visión se volvió aún más borrosa y pestañeó otra vez, inútilmente. Las voces se hicieron cada vez más débiles y después se apagaron. Y después, solo había oscuridad.

**Continuara…**

**Girls lo siento pero estoy algo enferma del estomago y no me deja hacer nada :/ disculpen mi falta de actualización chicas en verdad lo siento. Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella abrió los ojos. A través de la brumosa niebla, absorbió la luz brillante y las manchas marrones en sus dedos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: la habían disparado con una flecha, dos veces. Alguien estaba presionándole el pecho, dificultándole la respiración. El dolor inundó su pecho, dejándola casi inconsciente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Una voz susurró a su derecha, pero las palabras sonaban demasiado bajo para distinguirlas. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, encogiéndose por el repentino dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. "¿¡Qué quieres que haga?!" gritó Aro. "¡No soy un sanador! Le dispararon directamente al corazón, nunca he visto a nadie sobrevivir una lesión así, ni siquiera tanto tiempo."

"Debes conocer a alguien que nos pueda ayudar", dijo la primera voz otra vez.

Isabella podía oír sus voces viniendo de todas direcciones. Quería contestar, pero las palabras seguían congeladas en su garganta.

El dulce aroma del incienso le inundó la nariz. Un haz de luz bajo hacia ella. ¿Luz divina? Mirando hacia arriba, dejo salir un gemido. Vidrieras... techos abovedados.

¿Ángeles pintados? ¿Estoy en el cielo o de camino allí? Estar muerta por lo menos terminaría con el dolor que la atravesaba, pero todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Mi vida no se puede terminar ahora, así no.

Le llamó la atención un cuadro de un querubín rollizo. A lo mejor esto es una galería del arte renacentista. Miró atentamente al techo, que descansaba sobre seis columnas toscanas de gran altura. Bonita arquitectura. Elevados candelabros de hierro colgaban del techo, capturando su atención, mientras miraba a las llamas oscilantes, intentado entender lo que había ocurrido. La luz brillaba a través de las múltiples vidrieras, con colores de tonos vívidos y arco iris brillantes, mientras que el sol formaba un mosaico de estampados centelleantes y brillantes. Dedujo que estaba en algún tipo de iglesia.

"Isabella", dijo la primera voz.

Ella giró la cabeza, asimilando las formas borrosas. Su mirada se ajustó, permitiéndole reconocer a Antoni.

Se acercó hasta que la nariz de él estaba a centímetros de su cara. "Saldremos de aquí... con vida."

"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir", dijo Aro con toda naturalidad.

Antoni se apartó, dudoso. "Saqué las flechas."

"Sí, pero sigue perdiendo mucha sangre", dijo Aro.

A Isabella le hubiese gustado señalar que podía escuchar cada palabra que estaban diciendo, pero de alguna manera no se le ocurrió que estaban hablando de ella. No podía ser. Por supuesto, no soy yo la que está herida y cubierta de sangre. ¿Ha dicho que una flecha me atravesó el... el corazón?

"Envía a un sanador y consigue algún antiséptico... ya sabes, algo con un contenido alto de alcohol", dijo Antoni.

"¿Quieres beber cuando tu mujer se está muriendo?"

"Hombre me vendría bien algo fuerte ahora mismo, pero lo necesito para esterilizar la herida." La voz de Antoni resonó en la amplia habitación, rompiendo el silencio como un cuchillo mientras que se ponía de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Si estaba buscando algo de whisky, no era muy probable que lo fuese a encontrar aquí. "En las películas siempre funciona, cuando los vaqueros vierten aguardiente sobre la herida de bala", continuó.

"¿Películas?" preguntó Aro. "Y sé que nosotros tenemos hombres lobo, ¿pero qué son los vaqueros?"

Antoni desestimó a Aro con un movimiento de mano. "No es importante", dijo Antoni. "Por favor, ve. La vida de Isabella está en juego."

"Cuentan con que vamos a ir a buscar ayuda, habrá guardas estacionados en la cabaña del sanador."

"Iré yo mismo entonces", demandó Antoni.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? A lo mejor te golpeó una flecha en la cabeza."

"Solo dime a dónde tengo que ir. Por favor, Aro. No puedo quedarme aquí y verla morir sin hacer nada. ¿Y si fuera Mia?"

Isabella gimió. "Bon Jovi estaría orgulloso", dijo ella.

"¿Eh?" dijo Antoni, arrodillándose y cogiéndola de la mano.

"Sí. Le da un nuevo significado a 'Shot Through the Heart', disparo al corazón", dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

"Isabella, ¿puedes oírme?" preguntó Antoni.

"¿Me dejó la moza una bolsa con las sobras de la comida?" susurró. "No me había terminado el pato."

Sonriendo, él le acarició la cara. "Hola, Bella Durmiente. Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos."

"Antoni..." Le escudriñó con la mirada, buscando sus ojos verdes. "¿Dónde... dónde estamos? Esto no puede ser el cielo, no te dejarían pasar las puertas del cielo de ninguna manera."

Él se rió, feliz de escuchar su voz, a pesar de sus bromas. "Estamos en una capilla. Aro tiene un amigo que es cura."

Isabella estaba tumbada en algo duro, un banco de madera. Gimió e intentó mover sus huesos doloridos. "Podías haber encontrado una alfombra o algo para ponérmela debajo. La espalda me está matando." Levantándose sobre los codos, se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba iluminada con cientos de velas en la parte de delante de la iglesia, puestas meticulosamente alrededor de un altar de madera decorado con una tela dorada y blanca. Se llevó la mano a la zona en la que Antoni le había puesto trapos para hacer presión. "Debería estar... muerta." Se puso de pie, y los trapos sangrientos se cayeron al suelo. Se quitó la capa, cubierta de sangre, y miró la herida abierta hacerse cada vez más y más pequeña, finalmente desapareciendo delante de sus ojos. "¿Qué narices?" jadeó. "¿Qué está pasando? La herida ha desaparecido, no hay rojez, ni dolor, ni siquiera una cicatriz."

Antoni pasó una mano por la suave piel donde había estado la herida. "¿Cómo es posible?"

Aro miró a Antoni, con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Es verdad, ¡es una Inmortal!" Ahogó un grito. "Es una de ellos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Antoni, con la boca abierta, en estado de shock. "¿Porque se puso ese anillo barato?"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?" dijo Isabella, con un tono de confusión. "Es solo un anillo."

Aro le levantó la mano, mirando fijamente a la joya. "Este no es un anillo cualquiera, señorita. Es un anillo poderoso y antiguo, tiene miles de años, y obviamente tiene el poder de transformarle a uno en un ser Inmortal."

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. "¡Quítamelo ahora mismo! ¡Encontrad algo de grasa o de mantequilla, lo que sea!" Tiró del anillo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Ese caballero dijo que podrían parar el mal matándome. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿Creen que soy el demonio o algo así?"

"No sé, pero estoy seguro de que se equivocan. Te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, pero sé que no eres malvada." Aro le tocó el hombro. "Para, Isabella. No hay cantidad de lubricante suficiente que te permita sacarte ese anillo."

"Yo no pedí esto." Isabella se echó a los brazos de Antoni, y él la abrazó fuertemente. "¿Por qué no me avisó Edward de que me convertiría en un monstruo de circo? Aunque supongo que debería estar agradecida, Sin este anillo, ahora estaría muerta."

"Él no sabe que eres humana", dijo Antoni.

Ella tampoco tenía ni idea de que Edward era Inmortal, como algo sacado de la película de Los Inmortales. No se paseaba por ahí gritando: "¡Solo puede quedar uno!", como en la película, o algo por el estilo, pero quizá debería haberme dado cuenta de alguna pequeña señal. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, pero había asumido que era solo porque el anillo tenía ciertas extrañas propiedades mágicas. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes podría haber imaginado que se convertiría en una Inmortal. "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando."

Antoni le pasó una mano por el pelo. "Vamos solucionar esto juntos, te lo prometo. Desharemos la maldición del anillo de alguna manera, Isabella. Tiene que haber una manera. Pero primero, tenemos que descubrir por qué nos persiguen." Miró a Aro. "¿Por qué están los hombres del Rey Jacob intentando matar a Isabella?"

Aro frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, a lo mejor están enfadados porque trajimos a la mujer de Edward a su territorio."

"No, no puede ser eso. Si te das cuenta no nos dispararon a nosotros", dijo Antoni. "Isabella tenía un blanco en su espalda, y dispararon a matar."

Aro sacudió la cabeza. "Odian a Edward, y no tengo ninguna duda de que odian a su mujer también."

"Debe ser la razón por la que Edward me advirtió de que no viniera a Dornia...a territorio enemigo. ¿Qué tal es vuestro programa de protección de testigos?" bromeó con poco entusiasmo.

Aro arqueó una ceja.

Isabella agitó la mano. "No importa, escucha, el Rey Jacob está enfadado porque fingí ser su hija, la Princesa Gloria, le robé la identidad. A lo mejor he deshonrado su nombre de alguna manera y por eso creen que soy malvada."

Se escuchó un crujido. Fuera, alguien o algo pisó una ramita.

Antoni se puso de pie y les hizo señales para que se mantuvieran en silencio. Cuando nada se movió, se acercó más a ellos, susurrando: "Necesitamos un plan. Encontremos a Rose... y rápido."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Isabella. "Nos persigue todo el mundo, estoy en la lista de los más buscados de dos reyes."

"Puede que haya un tercer grupo de personas buscándonos también", dijo Aro con un suspiro. "Isabella se ha convertido en Inmortal sin el permiso de la Corte Cardashian. Mandarán rastreadores en cuanto se den cuenta, si no lo han hecho todavía."

Isabella se dio una palmada en la frente. "¡Tienes que estar de broma!"

"La Corte Cardashian tiene su propia justicia y sus propios juicios", dijo Aro.

"¿Tiene Edward un problema con la corte por haberme hecho Inmortal?" preguntó Isabella. "A lo mejor por eso me busca."

"¿Para vengarse?" Aro sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo podría meterse en problemas? Él no sabía que se estaba casando con una mortal a sus espaldas, él creía que se estaba casando con una princesa Inmortal. No tiene culpa de nada. A pesar de su predilección por la justicia rápida, hasta los Cardashians lo verían. Son muy sabios."

"Entonces solo busca venganza, porque lo engañamos y le tomamos el pelo." Isabella respiró temblorosamente, dejando caer sus hombros. "¿Puede ponerse peor la cosa? Es como ser perseguida por el FBI, la policía y la mafia italiana en la misma noche."

"¿Tienes mucha experiencia con todo eso?" preguntó Antoni, sonriendo.

Isabella le dio un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Él se encogió. "¿Qué? Por lo menos no necesitas un chaleco antibalas. He oído que es más difícil conseguirlos por aquí que las armas."

Ella le golpeó otra vez. "Céntrate, Antoni."

"Los Inmortales de la Corte Cardashian probablemente te harán un juicio rápido y después te matarán", dijo Aro. "Sabemos que los hombres del Rey Jacob te quieren matar, sin duda. En cuanto al Rey Edward, no sé sus intenciones, pero podría ser la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Podrías tener una oportunidad con él, sobre todo si te rindes y dejas de huir."

Isabella resopló. "Vaya, qué opciones más maravillosas, ¿no? Veamos... juicio y probablemente muerte, muerte segura o hacer bebés con un rey que apenas conozco. No tengo ni idea de qué elegir."

"Intenta mirarlo desde otra perspectiva, Isabella. No has muerto, si intentan matarte, quizás puedas evitarlo con la ayuda del anillo", dijo Antoni.

Isabella gruñó. "Genial, siempre he querido saber lo que se siente al ser un zombi."

"Entonces mi consejo es que pruebes suerte con Edward", dijo Aro suavemente.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

¿Probar suerte con Edward? Recordó esos ojos peligrosos mirándola, advirtiéndole de que no escapase. También recordó la manera en la que le había agarrado de la muñeca y dicho que pagaría un alto precio si alguna vez lo intentaba. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda. "¡De ninguna manera! No sé por qué o cómo, pero puedo sentir su cólera y rencor por mi traición. Busca venganza, y tiene una reputación que mantener."

Aro le puso una mano sobre el hombro suavemente. "Puede que te perdone, eres su mujer... y una Inmortal."

"Ya, gracias por recordármelo", dijo Isabella.

"El Rey Edward tiene el poder de influir a la Corte Cardashian para que te perdonen, sobre todo cuando sustituya al Rey Carlisle tras su inminente muerte. Eso lo pondrá en la posición perfecta para salvarte la vida. Tu marido es uno de los hombres más poderosos de su grupo, temido por todos. Puede que sea tu mejor apuesta para sobrevivir a todo esto."

Ella se dio la vuelta con un escalofrío. "Si no me mata en cuanto me vea."

"¿La pueden matar siquiera?" preguntó Antoni.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, irritada. "Haces que parezca un virus."

"Solo pregunto...", dijo Antoni, esquivando con éxito otro golpe. "Quizás quieras usar menos fuerza, no me gustan los moratones. Yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, sabes, y que me dé una paliza una chica no me va a ayudar."

"Apenas te he tocado."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Tus horas en el gimnasio empiezan a dar resultados, entonces."

"Solo busco lo mejor para Isabella", dijo Aro. Se giró hacia Antoni. "La perderás seguro, pero por lo menos estará viva."

"¿Viva? ¿Bajo el mandato de un tirano en una especie de mundo medieval?" preguntó Antoni. "¿Qué tipo de vida sería esa? No. Isabella se merece algo mejor, y le prometí que la sacaría de aquí."

"Como dije, ella vivirá, y tú también."

"¿Después de robarle a su mujer en la noche de bodas?"

"Puede que ni siquiera sepa que estuviste implicado en el rescate de Isabella", dijo Aro. "Edward es su única opción para salir de este lío que habéis creado, es un riesgo que merece la pena tomar."

Antoni sacudió la cabeza vehementemente. "De ninguna manera. No voy a quedarme parado y dejarla que se quede a merced de un psicópata real..."

"¡Antoni!" dijo Isabella, cansada de que hablasen de ella como si no estuviese allí. "Basta ya."

Le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. Aunque no era asunto suyo, apreciaba su insistencia en mantenerla a salvo, como si de verdad le importase su bienestar. "No creo que el rey quiera que vuelva, creo que lo llamé Ed demasiadas veces", dijo ella. "Eso lo odia de verdad. No estoy segura de que estuviese dispuesto a perdonar o a experimentar dicha conyugal con alguien a quien ha amenazado de muerte."

Aro resopló. "¿Ed? ¿Le llamaste eso, y todavía estás viva? ¡Debes tener un ángel de la guardia buenísimo!"

Isabella sonrió. "Lo más probable es que fuese porque tenía los pechos medio fuera en ese vestido de novia. ¿Qué obsesión tenéis con esos corsés?"

Aro se puso rojo y se aclaró la garganta, señalando un inminente cambio de conversación. "Podrías usar tu, esto, figura de reina para conseguir un trato para que Antoni pueda volver sano y salvo a casa, a su propio mundo."

"Nada de tratos, Antoni y yo podemos volver a casa nosotros solos."

"¿Crees que los Inmortales del consejo se rendirán tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que no os seguirán a través del portal y no os perseguirán?" preguntó Aro. "No tienes ni idea de lo violentos y despiadados que pueden ser, y no se toman el engaño y la traición a la ligera... eso o el robo de sus artefactos mágicos."

Antoni alzó las cejas con incredulidad. "Claro, a lo mejor si tuviesen algún dispositivo de seguimiento, pero estoy seguro de que esa baratija no lleva GPS."

Isabella se dio cuenta de la expresión seria de Aro y de la intensidad de sus palabras. "Eso no lo sabes, Antoni. A lo mejor me han marcado, como a un animal salvaje", dijo Isabella.

"No importa", dijo Antoni. "Tengo toda clase de trucos escondidos para dejarlos atrás."

"Sin su consentimiento, nunca más estaréis a salvo." Aro se levantó y se ajustó la capa, poniéndose la capucha como si se estuviese preparando para marcharse. "No podéis hacer esto vosotros solos."

"Sí que podemos", dijo Antoni. "Habéis crecido aprendiendo a temerlos, pero nosotros no. Lucharemos hasta el final."

"Con esa mentalidad, vais a hacer que os maten. Isabella ni siquiera sabe cómo usar sus poderes. Es como un recién nacido luchando contra Inmortales experimentados, que tienen cientos de años. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podéis durar ahí fuera dando tropezones en la oscuridad sin ningún conocimiento del terreno o de a qué os enfrentáis?"

El estómago de Isabella se agitó. No sabía absolutamente nada, pero estaba segura de que Antoni y ella lo podrían averiguar ellos solos. Al fin y al cabo los dos eran investigadores, aunque nunca se habría comparado con él antes de llegar aquí. "Sé que no tenemos ni idea de a qué nos enfrentamos, pero creo que podemos arreglárnoslas."

Aro entrecerró los ojos. "Estás ahogándote, miladi. Necesitas la ayuda de otro Inmortal, alguien que te pueda guiar en este proceso. Vuelve a tu marido y retorna a sus brazos. Lánzate a su misericordia y ruega perdón. Él es el único que te puede ayudar ahora."

"No va a volver con el Rey Edward, Aro, ¡y no quiero oír hablar más del tema!" gritó Antoni.

"Si vuelvo con él, todo lo que hemos sufrido intentando escapar habrás sido en vano", razonó Isabella.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Aro. "Por lo menos seguirás respirando. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que puede anular el matrimonio y dejarte cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha casado con la persona equivocada?"

Ella sabía que Edward no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. "Eso no ocurrirá. Él se siente conectado conmigo porque..."

Antoni la miró fijamente. "¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?"

"¿Te acostaste con él?" preguntó Aro, con los ojos como platos. "No quiero faltarte al respeto, pero si lo hiciste, completaste el proceso de unión, y no se puede romper."

"¿Acostarme con él?" De repente las mejillas le ardían, claro que lo había pensado. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?"

Antoni agarró a Aro del brazo. "Isabella no es así, solo lo besó en los labios durante la ceremonia, y únicamente para hacer el papel de esposa feliz."

"Ve visiones y él es el que las envía", dijo Aro. "Eso nunca pasaría a no ser que se hubiese creado un vínculo, y se necesitaría más que un pequeño beso en los labios para ello." Él miró a Isabella.

"¿Te entregaste a tu marido antes de escapar?"

"No, desde luego que no... ¡Y deja de referirte a Edward como mi marido!" replicó Isabella.

Antoni empujó a Aro contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente mientras susurraba: "Escucha, amigo, estás empezando a dejar de gustarme. ¿Por qué clase de chica tomas a Isabella? Ella nunca lo tocaría de esa manera, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Quizás no por voluntad propia, pero podría haber sido obligada", susurró Aro, empujándole. "Edward es un hombre muy poderoso y persuasivo, y nunca deberíamos haberla dejado en esa mazmorra con él. ¡Fue un error!"

Isabella asintió ansiosamente. "Antoni tiene razón, Aro. ¡No pasó nada de eso! Lo juro. Solo nos dimos los votos, lo besé y escapé a la primera oportunidad que tuve. Todo fue una farsa." No creía que fuese un buen momento para explicar lo apasionado que había sido el beso o cuánto lo había disfrutado.

"Volveré pronto", dijo Aro, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"Admítelo, Aro", dijo Antoni, siguiéndole. "No estás de acuerdo con lo que hicimos, o con lo que yo hice. Todo esto fue mi idea y te molesta que el tonto, como me llamaste, arrastrase a Isabella y a Mia a la boda."

Aro le miró fijamente. "Sí, señor. Como dije, fue una idea estúpida, y ha puesto a mi Mia y a tu Isabella en más peligro del que era necesario." Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "¡Podíamos haber evitado todo esto! Mis amigos y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas cuando te llevamos a la mazmorra a rescatar a Isabella, ¿pero volviste con ella?" Apartó a Antoni de un empujón y señaló a Isabella.

"¡No! La abandonaste a su suerte. Increíble."

Isabella se dio cuenta en ese momento que, de hecho, Aro había sido el vigía, había sido él el que había silbado. "Chicos, ¡parad!" Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Aro. "No es su culpa", dijo Isabella. "Antoni me ofreció una salida y yo no la tomé."

"¡Eso es culpa suya!" Aro señaló a Antoni con un dedo acusador y le miró con asco. "Te llenó la cabeza con las ideas del anillo, la llave para volver a tu mundo, Si te hubieses venido con nosotros en ese momento, no tendrías estos problemas, ¡y mi Mia estaría a mi lado en vez de sufriendo o en peligro!"

"¡Y estaría atrapada en este mundo para siempre!" replicó ella.

"Ya no te necesitamos, Aro", dijo Antoni.

"Espero que sepas que tu supuesto "brillante plan" le ha arruinado la vida a Isabella", dijo Aro. "Creo que eres tú el que necesita algo de sentido común."

Antoni dio un paso adelante amenazante, con las mejillas ardiéndole de la rabia. "¡Fuera! No te necesitamos."

Isabella le agarró del brazo.

"Calmaos, vamos a darnos un respiro."

"Voy a buscar a mi amigo", dijo Aro, abriendo la puerta.

Espera... ¿está loco? Los caballeros vieron su cara en la taberna, saben que está con nosotros. Isabella le cogió del brazo y con mirada suplicante le dijo: "No estás a salvo ahí fuera."

"Tampoco estoy a salvo aquí dentro." Aro miró a Antoni por encima del hombro antes de salir, golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

Irónicamente, a pesar del portazo ruidoso y amenazador, la puerta estaba decorada con un grupo de ángeles y querubines.

"¡Idiota! ¿Cómo has podido echar al único amigo que tenemos en este terrible lugar?" Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Antoni, desafiándole a una pelea que debía haber ocurrido hacía tiempo. No le gustaba el plan de casarse con Edward en primer lugar, y él la había convencido, justo como había dicho Aro.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, presionándola contra su robusto pecho. "Lo siento, Isabella", susurró Antoni en su oído, "pero solo la idea de tener que mandarte de vuelta con ese loco me enfurece. Encontraremos otra manera, te lo prometo."

Ella se acurrucó contra él, inhalando el masculino aroma de su piel. Por un segundo le inundó una sensación de consuelo. Suspiró, dispuesta a olvidar su propia incredulidad y a confiar en él por una vez. "Ya lo sé, pero intenta mantener la calma. Tus arrebatos no me ayudan con los nervios."

"¿Entonces qué hiciste para consolidar este supuesto vínculo con tu supuesto marido?" preguntó Antoni. "Lo siento, pero tengo que saberlo."

Levantó la mirada hacia Antoni, preparada para confesarlo todo. "Le besé."

Él entrecerró los ojos. "Sí, ya lo habías mencionado."

"No, quiero decir que... realmente le besé... esto... mucho." Sintió un calor ascendiéndole a las mejillas. La respiración se le atascó en la garganta, pero no por vergüenza. De alguna manera, el beso de Edward se le había quedado marcado en la mente, demasiado vívido, y no era un recuerdo desagradable.

Antoni entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué pasó con el supuesto pico?"

¿Está celoso? Ella le miró fijamente, observando su ceño fruncido y las arrugas alrededor de su boca. "Fue más que eso... más bien fue una sesión de besos apasionados, pero no fue muy lejos, ¡lo juro! Además, solo lo hice porque me sedujo con esos enormes ojos verdes, y creo..."

Él la apartó de un empujón. "Solo quería saber la verdad, ¿crees que quiero oír los detalles? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te besara?" Él se estremeció para crear un efecto dramático.

Ella se encogió, sintiendo la rabia formándose en su interior.

¿Cómo se atreve a acorralarme así y hacerme sentirse culpable? "Sucedió, Antoni. No es que el sacerdote nos anunciase marido y mujer y yo le atacase, más bien fue al contrario. Supongo que no me resistí y cuando le devolví el beso, de alguna manera accioné el dichoso anillo. Solo fue un accidente, de verdad."

"¿Te atacó sin más?"

"Aprovechó el momento."

"¿Y tú accediste porque te gustó?" Él gruñó. "No me lo creo. Sé que no estamos saliendo, pero aun así. Te sientes atraída por él, ¿no?"

"¿Qué mujer no lo estaría?"

"Claro, con esos ojos verdes que tiene", se burló él. "Dios, Isabella, no me puedo creer que besaras a ese imbécil. ¿Quieres estar con él, ser su reina o algo así?"

"Antoni, no es mi tipo. Sabes tan bien como yo que el último tío con el que querría estar es con alguien que quiera controlarme." Le agarró a Antoni de las manos. "Además, estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Antoni, pero no sonaba demasiado convencido.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 11**

Aro volvió pero se negó a hablar con nadie e Isabella pensó que lo mejor sería darle algo de tiempo para calmarse.

Al escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta, aguantó la respiración y le hizo señas a Antoni para que se mantuviera en silencio. La mano de Aro se movió hacia el puñal atado alrededor de su cintura. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer contra un ejército, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Por lo menos indicaba que no iba a intentar escapar ante la primera oportunidad y darles la espalda, abandonándoles a su suerte.

Los ruidos pararon justo detrás de la puerta, y sobrevino un silencio escalofriante. Isabella apenas se atrevió a apartar la vista de la entrada para mirar a Antoni de manera inquisitiva. Él frunció el ceño, sus tensos hombros y los músculos asomados por las mangas de la camisa le decían que estaba preparado para luchar por su vida, y por la de ella. Y ella también.

Decidió que arrastrarse era válido. Si era necesario, daría puñetazos y gritaría para conseguir salir, tiraría del pelo y les daría patadas donde más duele, esperando que su armadura no les protegiese todo el cuerpo.

El pomo de la puerta se movió lentamente y el sonido de las viejas bisagras atravesó el silencio de la capilla. Isabella apretó las manos y asintió a Antoni mientras la puerta se abría. En cuanto se abrió, saltó como un felino, lista para salir de ahí a arañazos, parando solo a unos centímetros de la cara de un viejo hombre con pelo blanco y una barba blanca desaliñada.

"Hola, Padre", dijo Aro con calma.

El cura abrazó a Aro fuertemente. "Me alegra verte, hijo. Thomas me dijo que estabas aquí y me contó la terrible situación a la que te enfrentas."

"Habría ido yo mismo, pero estaba un poco liado aquí." Aro sonrió. "Estos son mis amigos, Antoni y Isabella."

"Encantado", dijo él, sonriendo. "Bienvenida, mi Reina. Soy el Padre Laurent, y soy el cura de esta casa sagrada." Llevaba una sotana de monje con capucha y con una cuerda como cinturón.

Isabella echó un vistazo por detrás del hombre para ver si era un engaño, si había alguien escondiéndose fuera para atacarles. El camino adoquinado parecía desierto, las arboledas a izquierda y a derecha vacías de vida.

"¿Esperaba a otra persona?" El cura apartó la mirada al romper el silencio, captando la atención de Isabella.

"Encantados de conocerle, Padre, y nos alegra verle a usted y no a otra persona", dijo Antoni, asiendo la mano del hombre en un fuerte apretón hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"Le estás matando", susurró Isabella.

Él le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, así que ella señaló a su mano. Antoni soltó la mano del cura, con una sonrisa en los labios. "No es mi culpa si estoy tan fuerte como un buey."

Ella sonrió. "Tienes razón en lo del buey, por lo menos tienes el mismo olor y cerebro", bromeó. "Padre", dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia, "es un placer conocerle."

Él le tocó la frente con un dedo tan seco como el papel de lija y le hizo un gesto para que se enderezase. "No puede irse hasta mañana, niña, hay órdenes de ejecutarla en cuanto la vean. Nunca he visto al Rey Jacob reaccionar de esta manera a nada ni nadie, enviar a sus tropas para matar a una mujer indefensa es innecesario. Aro me ha contado sus problemas, y estoy encantado de ofrecerles refugio."

Por supuesto, él no sabe que besé a Edward, asumió. Isabella sonrió. "Aro es un alma muy servicial... y muy comprensivo."

Aro asintió, sin pillar la indirecta.

"Sí, siempre ha ayudado a aquellos que lo necesitan", dijo el cura, "y me gusta pensar que lo ha aprendido de su cura".

Isabella sacudió su mano con entusiasmo. "Bueno, de verdad, Padre, es un placer y gracias por su amabilidad." Entonces dijo con sequedad, aparentemente avergonzada: "Supongo que no debería haber fingido ser la Princesa Gloria. Puede que en nuestro tiempo hubiese ganado un Óscar, pero aquí, parece que el único premio sea una sentencia de muerte. ¿Puedo preguntarle, Padre, cuál sería el medio de ejecución para alguien con mis crímenes?"

El cura apartó la mirada y susurró: "Decapitación."

Todo este tiempo creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero no literalmente. Isabella dejó salir un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantándose. "Debería calmarme y mantener la cabeza fija entonces."

Antoni le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, obligándola a hacerle frente. "Tu vida no es una broma, Isabella."

"Deja que me ocupe de esto como quiera", replicó ella. "Recuerda lo que te dije sobre los hombres controladores, Antoni."

"Como quieras." Él se encogió de hombros y la soltó mientras que ella se giró hacia el cura, pero podía ver que su reacción no le había sentado bien.

Mala suerte, pensó Isabella. Ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. Había llegado el momento de ser ella misma y dejar de darle importancia a las cosas, porque fingir que nada malo le iba a pasar era un mejor mecanismo que esperar lo peor y dejarse caer en un abismo de preocupación y depresión.

"Aunque Isabella se niegue a reconocerlo", dijo Antoni, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, "Yo creo que necesitamos protegernos. ¿Tiene algún arma que podamos utilizar? ¿No tendrá una Uzi por ahí, Padre?"

"No sé lo que es una Uzi", dijo Aro, "¿pero armas en una iglesia?" Aro resopló. "¿Qué esperas? ¿Crucifijos y agua bendita?"

"Bueno, dado que estamos tratando con Inmortales, a lo mejor", dijo Antoni.

Isabella le miró fijamente, no le hacían gracia sus bromas después de haberle regañado a ella por lo mismo. "¿Una Uzi, Antoni? ¿De verdad? No seas estúpido. Piensa en algo parecido a una espada, Aro, o a lo mejor un puñal."

"¿Has visto su armadura? ¿Qué vas a hacer con un puñal, cariño?" preguntó Antoni. "¿Pelarles una manzana y envenenarlos con ella?" Su actitud arrogante y superior empezaba a irritarla.

"¿Tienes una idea mejor? Y te lo juro, más vale que no empieces a hablar otra vez sobre una especie de arsenal de Rambo, o voy a encontrar el dragón más cercano y alimentarle contigo personalmente."

El cura alzó la mano para parar sus bromas, que estaban pasando a ser más intensas que amistosas. "¡Basta! No habrá violencia en esta casa de Dios."

"Me parece bien", dijo Isabella. "¿Pero está de acuerdo también el ejército que está ahí fuera?"

Antoni asintió, coincidiendo con Isabella por una vez. "Sí, ¿por qué no le recuerda a los líderes de Tastia y Dornia sobre la paz y benevolencia? Porque ahora mismo estamos fritos. Si no conseguimos una espada o dos, no tenemos manera de defendernos."

El cura sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación sin echar otro vistazo más.

Aro le persiguió. "Padre, ¿necesita ayuda?"

Isabella le dio un codazo a Antoni en las costillas. "¡Ya lo has conseguido! Has hecho que se enfade el cura."

"¿Qué he hecho?" susurró Antoni.

"Lo sabes perfectamente. Deja de cabrear a todo el mundo, ¿vale? Ya tenemos una larga lista de gente enfadados con nosotros, no necesitamos que el clero vaya detrás de nosotros también. Acuérdate de las cazas de brujas y todo eso."

"¿Qué?" Él resopló y se frotó una mano por la cara, irritado. "Cada uno de los soldados de ahí fuera está intentado matarte, y tú crees que estoy siendo paranoico."

"No, solo irracional y negativo."

"He enviado a Aro a que recoja el resto de mis bolsas y las lleve a mi cuarto en la parte trasera." La voz del cura la hizo girarse. "Y esto es para usted."

Su mirada cayó sobre el colgante de plata con forma de corazón que el cura sostenía delante de ella. Por un momento, Isabella solo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al alzar un dedo y pasarlo sobre la superficie del relicario. Le temblaban las manos al abrirlo y ver la foto de Rose dentro, una foto de las dos juntas, más felices y sanas que nunca. ¿Por qué tendría alguien de este mundo algo que pertenecía a Rose? Rose nunca se lo daría a nadie, a menos que... Isabella sacudió la cabeza en tono desafiante. ¡No, no puede ser! Rose tiene que estar sana y salva.

¡Tiene que estar bien después de todo lo que hemos pasado para encontrarla!

Antoni suspiró. "¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con eso? ¿Estrangularlos a muerte o pedirles su mano en matrimonio?"

"¡Cállate, Antoni!" gritó Isabella, lanzándole una mirada asesina. "Le compré esto a mi hermana la Navidad anterior a su desaparición", susurró Isabella, con la mirada fija en el cura. "¿Cómo ha... de dónde ha sacado esto?" preguntó, casi con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

El cura se acercó y le cogió la cara con las manos. "Hija mía, Aro la ha traído aquí por una razón, me dijo que estaba buscando a su hermana."

Antoni miró la foto por encima del hombro de Isabella. "Sí, desapareció hace diez años, y nadie sabe lo que le sucedió."

"Conocí a una chica llamada Rosalie Swan cuando ella tenía quince años", dijo el cura.

Isabella le miró fijamente, incapaz por un momento de comprender por qué estaba intentando evitar su mirada. Su corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, amenazando con salir por la garganta en cualquier momento. "¡Oh no! No me diga que está..." Su voz se volvió más fina y baja, tan baja que no estaba segura de que alguien la hubiese escuchado. Alguien que no estaba intentando matarla había visto a Rose y por fin estaba avanzando en su investigación. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Miró a Antoni, boquiabierta. "Esto prueba sin lugar a dudas que atravesó el portal."

"No hagas esto, Isabella", dijo Antoni lentamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Le miró a los ojos, oscuros y pensativos, y encontró en ellos lo que había intentado controlar todo ese tiempo: su esperanza de que, de alguna manera, Rose estuviese viva, sana y salva.

"No quiero que te decepciones, eso es todo. No podría aguantar verte dolida."

Tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, no hasta que alguien demostrase que estaba equivocada.

El cura sonrió y la delgada piel alrededor de sus ojos se transformó en cientos de pequeñas arrugas. "Rosalie se parece mucho a usted, querida."

"¡Sabía que estaba viva!" Isabella apretó su mano, luchando contra la necesidad de darle un abrazo, estaba bastante segura de que no sería apropiado. "Nunca creí que estuviese muerta, ni por un segundo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo podemos verla? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? y..."

"Me temo que solo estuvo aquí por un año. Durante ese tiempo, intenté ayudarla a superar el dolor de estar atrapada en este mundo, pero no se ajustó muy bien. Debió haber sido un gran shock para ella, por lo que me dijo, deduje que vuestro mundo es muy diferente al nuestro."

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Isabella al darse cuenta de la situación.

"Cariño, intenté decírtelo", murmuró Antoni.

"¿Dice que estuvo aquí un año?" Dijo ella, ignorándole.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? ¿Y a dónde se fue cuando se marchó?"

El cura se rascó la frente, pensando. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, he estado en una misión durante dos años y acabo de volver recientemente. Me temo que no sé a dónde fue."

"¿Sabe si está viva o no?"

"No lo sé, pero ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

Isabella se encogió de hombros, estaba poniéndose histérica. El viaje había demostrado ser una montaña rusa de emociones, Si continuaba así, lo más seguro es que desarrollase un trastorno límite de la personalidad, con todas las lágrimas y las risas y la esperanza, solo para frustrase un segundo después. "No debería haberla abandonado. ¿Cómo podré perdonarme a mí misma alguna vez? No debería haber tenido tanto miedo de la criatura y haber abandonado a mi propia hermana como a un saco de patatas."

"Solo eras una niña", dijo Antoni, "una adolescente. Un adulto se habría asustado al ver a uno de esos Bigfoots de cerca. Vaya, si yo casi me meo encima, y ya sabes lo valiente que soy."

"Tenía quince años, Antoni. Perdida, asustada y vagando por un bosque con una infinidad de Bigfoots persiguiéndola." Isabella se giró hacia el cura. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo noticias de ella?"

"Déjeme pensar." Los ojos del hombre se pusieron vidriosos, enterrados en sus recuerdos.

Isabella agradecía su ayuda, pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Deseaba poder sacárselo todo a sacudidas, hacerle responder más rápido, porque sus espasmos de esperanza la estaban matando por dentro, pero no podía arriesgarse a molestarle, era el único vínculo que tenía con Rose. Así que unió las manos por la espalda, hundiendo las uñas en su piel hasta que una sensación de quemazón le inundó el brazo.

Finalmente, el cura respondió. "Se marchó cuando se enamoró de un hombre. Lo último que escuché es que seguía con él, y que les iba maravillosamente."

Isabella sonrió. En alguna parte en medio de toda esa tragedia, Rose había encontrado el amor verdadero, algo que Isabella no conseguía conservar ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. "Así que es feliz."

El sacerdote asintió. "Mucho."

Le pasó una idea por la cabeza. "Cuando llegamos a la cueva, era de noche, pero cuando atravesamos el portal, el sol había salido. ¡Son opuestos!"

"Así que ella hubiese llegado de noche", acabó Antoni.

Isabella tragó saliva, desabrochando el collar y poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello. "Tuvo que estar tan sola y asustada, espero que este hombre sea bueno, sea quien sea."

Antoni le levantó el pelo y abrochó el collar alrededor de su cuello. "Vamos a encontrarla y a llevarla a casa. ¿Recuerda el nombre del hombre, Padre?"

El cura se rascó la cabeza. "Su nombre era Jasper y creo que era de Ripteenia, al norte de aquí. Rose nunca me contó mucho sobre él, era bastante reservada."

Isabella dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Aro entró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Dos aldeas más allá, cuando se ponga el sol, van a ahorcar a tres personas llamadas Angela, Steven y James", anunció entre respiraciones entrecortadas, como si acabase de correr una maratón. "Oí que iban vestidos con ropas extrañas, parecidas a las que Antoni llevaba cuando lo conocí, mi amigo dijo que vinieron por el bosque de los Guardianes, como vosotros dos, ¿los conocéis?"

Isabella ahogó un grito. "¡Por supuesto!" Son mi mejor amiga, mi investigador principal y mi cámara."

"¿Cámara?" Preguntaron Aro y el cura al unísono.

"No importa", les dijo Antoni con un gruñido. "Isabella, ¿te siguieron? ¡Tienes que estar de broma!"

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella miró fijamente a Aro, con los ojos como platos. Tres miembros de su equipo habían atravesado el portal, pero ahora se enfrentaban a una ejecución. Se sentía fatal por ello. Una vez más, por su culpa sus seres queridos estaban en apuros. Ella había estado a cargo de la expedición y ella había elegido el lugar en el que habían buscado a Bigfoot. Una ola de culpabilidad la inundó, primero por Rose y ahora por sus amigos, su equipo. Si les pasase cualquier cosa, nunca podría vivir consigo misma. Agarró la mano de Antoni, evitando su mirada arrepentida. "No podemos dejarles morir en este lugar, Antoni, ¡tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Qué sugieres que...?", empezó a decir Antoni.

Aro la asió del hombro, interrumpiendo a Antoni. "¿A dónde crees que vais a ir Antoni y tú? Estamos en mitad de un pueblo plagado de caballeros, si salís ahí fuera, será una ejecución de cinco personas en vez de tres."

"Tiene razón", susurró Antoni. "Además, puede que sea una trampa. Probablemente sepan que todos hemos venido del mismo mundo y que somos amigos, quizás estén intentando hacerte picar para que salgas, Isabella."

Isabella estaba intentando pensar lógicamente, pero tener que cargar con la culpa de haber afectado a más gente no era una opción, ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Sacudiendo la cabeza vehementemente, se giró hacia Antoni con los ojos en llamas. "¡No me importa! Solo están aquí porque fueron leales, intentaron encontrarme y no voy a abandonarlos ahora. Voy a ir, contigo o sin ti."

"Isabella, estás siendo irracional", dijo Aro. "No te voy a dejar ir."

"¿Por qué te importa?" preguntó Isabella. "Antes no podías esperar a librarte de nosotros."

"Engañaste al Rey Edward y arrastraste a Mia en esta locura, puede que no me guste, pero le prometí a Mia que te mantendría a salvo. No voy a quedarme parado y ver como marchas hacia tu muerte. En este viaje, he considerado tu seguridad como mi primera prioridad y no voy a romper la promesa que le hice a mi amada."

"Salir ahí fuera es una misión suicida", dijo Antoni. "A menos que esta sandez de la inmortalidad también te haga invisible, vamos a necesitar un disfraz y un plan muy bueno... y un par de Uzis nos habrían ayudado bastante, la verdad."

El cura sonrió. "Quizás yo pueda ayudar con los disfraces", dijo orgulloso, acercándose a un baúl de madera desconchada. Sacó dos sotanas de algodón negro, deshilachadas en la parte del dobladillo que arrastraba por el suelo. "Esperad solo un poco más, en una hora, cientos de curas se reunirán a rezar y para asistir a una pequeña ceremonia de mediodía. Cuando se vuelvan a sus aldeas, os mezclaréis con ellos."

Antoni asintió, alzando las cejas. "Me encanta cuando surgen los planes", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que funcionará", dijo Isabella, metiéndose en una de las sotanas, atando la capucha y ajustando la cuerda de color blanco a modo de cinturón. El tosco material ocultaba sus suaves curvas, dando la impresión de ser alguien mucho más delgado y menos femenino.

Llamó la atención de Aro. "¿Te apuntas o no?"

Él parecía confundido. "No entiendo. No es necesario apuntar nada, simplemente iremos a pie."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, por haber olvidado que el pobre hombre no estaba acostumbrado a la jerga del siglo veintiuno. "Perdón, quería preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo con ayudarnos con esto. ¿Puedes dirigirnos? No podemos encontrar la aldea nosotros solos."

"He dicho que nosotros iríamos a pie, ¿no? Y conozco una ruta más corta."

La mención de un atajo hizo que Isabella sonriese, a pesar del tono sarcástico en la voz de Aro. "Aún mejor", dijo ella, lanzándole una sotana.

El cura le pasó a Isabella una vara, un par de gafas y una cruz de plata enorme que colgaba de una cuerda de cuero. "Necesita el mejor disfraz posible, teniendo en cuenta que es el blanco principal." Le apretó una pequeña bolsa de oro en la mano. "Tome, su hermana querría que la ayudase, y puede que lo necesiten en su viaje."

Por un momento, debatió la idea de coger el dinero del anciano. Sus ropas rasgadas y la precaria situación de la iglesia le decían que él lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Sin embargo, sabía que no tendría éxito sin apoyo monetario. Aunque se le oprimió la garganta solo de pensarlo, estiró la mano y cogió la bolsita, y después lo abrazó con fuerza. "Ha sido una gran ayuda, Padre, gracias", susurró, prometiendo volver y pagar su deuda.

Isabella se reclinó contra el pilar de piedra gigante que había fuera de la iglesia. Los rayos de sol en la cara le hicieron sentir mejor. Se preguntó cómo se había enfrentado su hermana al drama de encontrarse a sí misma en un peligroso nuevo mundo con nadie que protegerla cuando atravesó el portal a los quince años. El repentino desamparo debió haber sido aterrador. Rose había perdido a todos sus amigos y a su familia, y además este mundo extraño era muy diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados, y un pequeño error podía haberle costado la vida.

Isabella saltó al escuchar unas campanas sonar en la distancia, que la sacudieron de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó al darse cuenta de que debía haber terminado la ceremonia de la iglesia y de que había llegado el momento de abandonar el refugio de la iglesia del amable cura.

Antoni se puso la capucha y se giró para mirarla. "Es la hora." Su voz sonó baja y grave, demasiado grave para un hombre tan despreocupado como él. No era su estilo dejar que sus preocupaciones se adueñasen de su ánimo.

"Sí, estoy lista." Puso tanta alegría en su tono como le fue posible, por lo menos uno de ellos tenía que mantener el buen humor antes de que se hundiesen en un mar de desesperación.

Sonriendo, Antoni le enderezó las gafas. "Ya, estás perfecta."

"Gracias por todo, Padre." Se giró hacia el anciano. "Y gracias por cuidar de mi hermana cuando no tenía a nadie más para cuidar de ella, eso significa mucho para mí."

"Mi puerta está abierta a cualquier persona que necesite refugio, como hubiese hecho nuestro Padre celestial." El cura asintió gentilmente e Isabella pensó que había visto una lágrima en su ojo. "Tenga cuidado", dijo el cura. "Acaban de informarme de que Ethano Milers les sigue la pista en estos momentos."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Isabella. "Es un Inmortal muy poderoso, de la Corte Cardashian. No entiendo por qué enviarían a alguien de tan alto nivel para llevarla personalmente a juicio. Normalmente mandan a un rastreador experimentado. Rezaré por usted, hija."

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

Obviamente debe haber una razón. Tenía oficialmente su tercer enemigo. "Deben quererme de verdad." Le dio un último abrazo al cura y, esta vez, era ella la que tenía una lágrima en el ojo.

Aro les guió a través de la exuberante hierba verde hasta la parte delantera de la enorme iglesia de piedra. Se mezclaron con el resto de los curas con sus sotanas de monje, saliendo por las dos enormes puertas de roble.

Isabella abrió la boca con sorpresa. La realidad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría al ver cientos de caballeros a caballo, todos con una misión: cortarle la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero no podía rendirse ante sus miedos, no cuando su vida y las vidas de tantos otros dependían de ella. Se obligó a seguir adelante, mirando únicamente al suelo, intentando recuperar su compostura. Esperaba que si no miraba, su corazón pararía de latir tan rápidamente, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más le sudaban las manos. Con cada paso, sentía como si sus nervios se estuviesen deshilachando igual que la parte de abajo de su sotana prestada.

Los caballeros habían llenado el lugar, esperando al momento en el que saliese de su escondite, como si fueran gatos y ella el ratón.

Respirando profundamente, empezó a cojear, aferrándose a la vara, esperando que de alguna manera eso les despistase. Su corazón latía fuertemente al pasar entre dos caballeros en caballos negros. Un caballo relinchó, haciendo saltar a Isabella. No estaba segura de que sus nervios pudiesen aguantar un segundo más. Respiró profundamente y se centró en el pensamiento de ver la cara de su hermana de nuevo.

"Disculpe, Padre", dijo un caballero a su derecha.

Ella asintió e intentó entender su lógica: sentía que su caballo hubiese asustado a un cura, pero aparentemente no tenía reparos en matar a una mujer desarmada sin razón aparente, excepto por un robo de identidad. ¿Qué tipo de lugar es este? ¿Es esa su idea de justicia? Continuó cojeando y enseguida llegaron al borde de la ciudad, donde los caballeros vigilaban el perímetro.

"¡Alto!" ordenó un caballero.

Su mirada se movió del caballo negro a la túnica roja que cubría la cota de malla del tipo.

"Déjennos pasar para poder recoger más pan en la próxima aldea", dijo Aro. "Nadie nos dijo que habría huéspedes adicionales."

"¿Piensa alimentar a nuestras tropas?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Antoni.

"Solo necesitamos unos cuantos suministros: algo de vino, pan y patatas fritas."

¿Patatas fritas? Isabella le dio un codazo, no era momento para bromas.

"Estupendo, Padre." El caballero levantó su visera, y dejó ver sus ojos marrones, brillantes solo con pensar en llenar su estómago con una comida gratis y después saquear la aldea.

"¿Cuál es su respuesta entonces?" preguntó Aro impaciente.

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza baja y se mordió el labio. El corazón le latía con fuerza esperando la respuesta del soldado.

El caballero les indicó a sus colegas que despejasen el camino. "¡Dejadlos pasar para ir a por provisiones!"

Los otros dieron unos pasos atrás, obedientes.

Isabella dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y caminó hacia el bosque, dando pasos rápidos pero medidos para no parecer sospechosa. O el disfraz había funcionado o habían sido los rezos del amable cura, o quizás un poco de ambos.

Escuchó el gruñido de un animal, junto con el sonido de los cascos estruendosos de los caballos detrás de ellos. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un grupo de caballeros acercándose y sus manos empezaron a temblar y frunció el ceño,

La mano del caballero se desplazó al puño de su espada mientras se acercaba. "Espere." Miró fijamente a Isabella a los ojos. "Hola, Padre."

Isabella tragó saliva, las palabras se le habían congelado en la garganta. Se le empezó a acumular sudor alrededor de las cejas y se le aceleró el pulso otra vez. Su plan se estaba desmoronando, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar, vestida o no de cura.

"Perdone", dijo Antoni. "Es mudo, pero puedo traducirle si usted quiere, ya que conozco la lengua de signos."

El caballero no levantó la mirada de Isabella. "Pregúntele por qué lleva pendientes de perlas en las orejas, ¿acaso es ciego además de mudo?"

Ella respiró profundamente, asombrándose de su propia estupidez. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de quitármelos?

"Vaya, disculpe la confusión, caballero, pero es un modo de penitencia, un castigo para purificar el alma y los pensamientos", dijo Antoni sin inmutarse.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo riendo. "Pregúntele esto. ¿Qué se siente estando casada con el hombre más malvado del mundo entero?"

"Nosotros no nos casamos", dijo Aro.

"Puede que ustedes no, pero les puedo asegurar que ella sí." El caballero se bajó del caballo y en dos zancadas, la alcanzó y le quitó la capucha y las gafas. "¡Por fin la tenemos!" exclamó, y el hedor de su aliento flotó hasta la nariz de Isabella.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" le espetó, estallando en cólera.

Él agarró la mano de Isabella y su mirada se detuvo en el anillo. "¡Lleva la marca de los Inmortales! ¡Cogedlos!" Señalando a los demás, desenvainó su espada, mirándola fríamente una vez más.

"Mi Reina, por sus crímenes, queda condenada a muerte."

"¡No!" Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que sus poderes mágicos hiciesen una aparición, pero no pasó nada. Sea lo que fuere esto de ser Inmortal, no funcionaba cuando ella lo demandaba. En su mundo, hace tiempo que Antoni o alguien como él habría demostrado que sus supuestos poderes eran falsos. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.

Aro y Antoni gritaron detrás de ella.

El sol se reflejó en la espada del soldado al levantarla sobre su cabeza, preparado para golpear. "Prometo que lo haré lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible, Alteza. Sus amigos tampoco sentirán nada", dijo con una risa que le dio a entender que estaba mintiendo.

"¡No!" gritó ella, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

El caballero se giró hacia los otros caballeros. "Ponedla en posición."

Isabella les miró fijamente, y unos cuantos soldados se echaron para atrás.

"¡No la temáis!" dijo un caballero. "Es prácticamente una niña, un bebé Inmortal que se escapó de su maestro, no sabe nada sobre sus poderes o cómo manejarlos."

¿Cómo podía ser este el final?

A lo mejor puedo apelar a sus emociones, hacer un último esfuerzo desesperado. Le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras un caballero la forzaba a arrodillarse. "¡Por favor para esto! Baja esa cosa, tú no quieres matarme." Un estallido de calor le subió hasta la frente.

Él la miró con los ojos como platos. Por un segundo, se le fue todo el color de la cara, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma.

Después se le pusieron rojas las mejillas y le brillaron los ojos.

Ella le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose qué le sucedía.

La mano del soldado se agitó, con la espada colgándole sobre la cabeza amenazadoramente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Él imitó su acción, y apartó la espada lentamente. Su voz sonó muy baja, apenas un poco más alta que un susurro. "No quiero matarla, señora, pero sigue estando detenida." El caballero tenía una severa línea en la frente, sus manos apretadas como si estuviese en mitad de una batalla interna.

"¡Lo conseguiste!" susurró Aro.

Ella le miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Quizás esta habilidad de ser Inmortal no era un fraude después de todo. ¡No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, pero finalmente había funcionado! De alguna manera había conseguido afectar su lado más sensible, había apelado a la parte de él que no quería dañar o matar a una mujer indefensa. Pero estar detenida no iba a mejor su situación, sabía que otra persona, algún tipo sin corazón, podría hacer el trabajo sucio y cortarle la cabeza en un segundo.

Un caballero le sostuvo los brazos por detrás de la espalda. Un dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cegándola por un segundo. A pesar de la sensación de quemazón, luchó contra el que la tenía agarrada, espetando: "¡Suéltame!" Otra explosión de calor intenso inundó su mente, debilitándola ante las imágenes que amenazaban con formarse ante sus ojos.

El caballero la soltó. Isabella se dio la vuelta, confundida. ¿Qué está pasando? Está escuchando mis órdenes. ¿De dónde ha salido esta habilidad?

No sabía qué tipo de poder era, pero planeaba usarlo a su favor. "Ordenarás a tus hombres que me dejen marchar a mí y a mis amigos. Esto es un gran malentendido, déjanos marchar para poder traer la comida para el banquete."

Él hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y miró a los otros soldados.

"Disculpe, miladi. Usted y estos hombres son libres de irse."

Otro caballero se acercó, sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente. "¡Sir, no puede hacer eso! Le ha hechizado. Nuestras órdenes dicen claramente que..."

Isabella le miró a los ojos verdes, gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. La rabia se le acumuló por dentro, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar a su superior? Cerró los ojos para evitar la sobrecarga de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sacudió con convulsiones y no podía moverse.

¿Estoy... paralizada? Era como si no tuviese control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Ahogó un grito y levantó las manos. No... ¡PUEDO moverme! Al abrir los ojos, una ráfaga de viento le azotó el pelo y se levantó con un feroz rugido. Un relámpago destelló, se oyó un trueno. Gotas de lluvia heladas empezaron a caer del cielo, refrescando su ardiente piel.

"¡Atrapadla!" gritó el caballero a cargo.

"¡De ninguna manera!" le gritó. Isabella jadeó al mirarse las manos, centelleantes, brillando con energía. Sin advertencia, unas bolas rojas de luz aparecieron en las palmas de sus manos, como una especie de electricidad chispeante. ¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde han salido estos poderes de mago? Ni siquiera se apagaron con la lluvia, era muy extraño, pero decidió que podría aprovecharlas, especialmente con los soldados acercándose a ella, con las espadas preparadas. Les lanzó bolas de fuego chisporroteantes de sus manos extendidas. Polvo y hojas estallaron alrededor de los caballeros, como si estuviese lanzando granadas en el campo de batalla.

"No podemos enfrentarnos a una Inmortal con poder inestable", dijo un caballero.

"¡Iremos a por refuerzos, vamos!" El líder tiró de las riendas y dirigió a sus caballos fuera del perímetro, con su grupo siguiéndole de cerca con prisa.

Isabella parpadeó para evitar que las gotas de lluvia le entrasen en los ojos. Lanzó unas cuantas bolas de energía más hacia los caballeros como precaución. Las bolas de fuego solo golpearon árboles al azar, pero tenía que asustarles a toda costa mientras todavía poseía el extraño poder, no quería que volviesen demasiado pronto. Los caballos relincharon de terror y se oyeron más gritos mientras que explotaban nubes de polvo, corteza y fango en el aire. Ya está, eso debería ser suficiente. Mirando hacia abajo, vio como sus manos volvían instantáneamente a su color normal. Respiró profundamente e intentó controlas sus manos temblorosas. Alzó la mirada hacia la masa nebulosa que colgaba sobre el camino en llamas, llamas que había creado con sus propias manos. Miró la lluvia extinguir las llamas.

Aro y Antoni se acercaron rápidamente mientras que ella miraba fijamente los troncos astillados de los árboles.

¿Cómo demonios he hecho eso? Pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era que estaban vivitos y coleando. Se limpió la frente con la manga de su capa mojada. Una sensación de alivio le inundó el cuerpo al agarrar la mano de Antoni, y lentamente se metieron en el bosque, pero las piernas todavía amenazaban con desplomarse, la frente todavía le ardía.

La lluvia cesó y el sol se asomó por detrás de una pila de nubes mullidas.

"¡Lo conseguiste, nena!" dijo Antoni. "¿Qué tipo de súper poderes tienes de todos modos?"

Ella suspiró. "No tengo ni idea, ha sido... raro."

Él le soltó la mano. "Estás ardiendo, Isabella. ¿Tienes fiebre?"

El sudor le resbalaba por la espalda, la ropa se le empapó en un instante. "Me siento como si me estuviesen salteando en una sartén, como un refrito. No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan estos poderes, los estoy manejando a ciegas. Ojalá pudieseis usar la red por aquí", le dijo a Aro. "Podría buscarlo en Google."

"¿Red? No estoy seguro de que un pez pueda solucionar nada", dijo Aro, haciendo que Isabella y Antoni se mirasen el uno al otro. Entonces apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y dijo susurrando: "Pero Edward podría enseñarte."

Antoni resopló. "Deja el tema, ¿vale?"

¡Edward! Le pasaron por la cabeza sus ojos verdes, podía oír su voz, repitiendo esos preciosos votos de boda, de la manera más dulce y sincera posible, votos que pensaba cumplir, por lo menos ese primer día. Recordó cómo le había temblado la mano cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo, el roce de sus labios, cómo la abrazó, la pasión que experimentaron en tan corto plazo. Su corazón se aceleró.

Probablemente no sabía qué pensar de ella: una mujer que le responde, que habla de cosas de las que nunca ha oído, y que se escapa. Pero no podía olvidar su lado peligroso, y era posible que la matara en cuanto la capturase.

Tenía que centrarse en salvar a sus amigos, encontrar a su hermana y salir corriendo de ahí. No tenía tiempo para una lección de súper poderes para tontos, impartida por Edward el Conquistador. "Creo que paso, ahora vayamos a encontrar a mi equipo, tenemos una ejecución que parar."

"Seguidme entonces", dijo Aro. "La aldea a la que nos dirigimos no es muy bonita, os advierto que la gente que vive allí os pedirá dinero, comida y todo lo que puedan conseguir. Pasan hambre, porque su ganado murió en la sequía, y el suelo está demasiado seco para cultivar nada."

Isabella soltó un largo suspiró. "Eso es horrible, mi corazón está con ellos", dijo ella sinceramente. Había apoyado a organizaciones benéficas desde que recibió su primer sueldo, cuando tenía dieciséis años. A pesar de que algunos de sus perseguidores creían que era malvada, Isabella tenía un corazón de oro y quería ayudar a los menos afortunados.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron. En unos pocos minutos, un niño con mejillas sucias y pelo graso corrió hacia ella. "¡Un visitante!" gritó. "¿Puede darme algo para comer?"

Isabella se arrodilló, el corazón se le derritió al ver sus grandes ojos verdes. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Edward."

Ella le dio una moneda de oro y susurró: "Úsala para llevarte algo a la boca, Edward." Vio cómo se iba corriendo, sonriendo, y después se giró a Aro. Edward no le parecía un niño de un país pobre, con la cabeza y el vientre hinchados, comiendo de un montón de basura, pero no podía evitar ofrecerle algo de ayuda. "Aro, ¿qué imagen tiene la cara del hambre?"

"La acabas de abrazar", susurró Aro.

A Isabella le cayeron lágrimas de los ojos y juró ayudar de alguna manera a esta aldea, aunque significase tener que dar todo su oro.

Una puesta de sol roja y anaranjada brillaba en el cielo. Isabella respiró profundamente, esperando haber llegado a tiempo. Sus amigos debían ser ejecutados a la puesta del sol, todavía se culpaba a sí misma por sus problemas. ¿Por qué tenía que haber elegido el área de la cueva Sabrino para llevar a cabo esas estúpidas expediciones? Rose había desaparecido en ese mismo lugar, y aún así arriesgó las vidas de su equipo arrastrándoles allí. Olas de culpabilidad le recorrieron el cuerpo al ver a los campesinos con mejillas hundidas caminar por la plaza de la aldea, vestidos con trajes y capas sencillas. Aro no bromeaba, los aldeanos estaban totalmente muertos de hambre. Se percató de los pequeños edificios de piedra alineados en las calles y se preguntó si sus amigos iban a ser ejecutados en una celda o a la vista de todo el mundo.

Vio a una mujer pelirroja escudriñando a través del polvo, meciendo a un bebé que lloraba. Sus asustados ojos verdes brillaban con desesperación. Una niña descalza con el mismo pelo largo y pelirrojo se aferraba a su madre. Le sobresalían los brazos y piernas huesudos de las ropas. Un vestido raído y cubierto de manchas le colgaba de los hombros.

"Aro, ¿tienen leche para los bebés?" preguntó Isabella.

Él sacudió la cabeza y contestó con expresión grave: "Sin ganado que la dé, no."

La mujer le tiró de la manga. "Por favor ayúdenos a mí y a mis hijos, ¿tiene algo de comida? ¿Lo que sea? No puedo soportar ver a mis hijos morir."

A Isabella se le cayó el alma a los pies, nunca había visto el hambre del mundo en persona y de repente todos esos anuncios de televisión habían cobrado un nuevo sentido para ella. "No tengo nada de comida, pero tengo dinero." Con los dedos temblorosos, alcanzó su bolsa y sacó unas cuantas monedas de oro.

"¡Oh, gracias por su amabilidad, señora! ¡Le ha dado nos cuantos días más de vida a mis hijos!" Las lágrimas caían por la cara de la mujer mientras se inclinaba a los pies de Isabella, besando el borde raído de su sotana.

"Por favor", dijo Isabella, ayudándola a levantarse, mirando a los ojos a la sorprendida mujer. "Vaya con Dios... y alimente a sus niños y a usted misma."

La mujer asintió y se fue por la calle empedrada, tirando de su hija.

"Veo una muchedumbre reunida allí." apuntó Antoni. "Más vale que vayamos a ver."

Zigzagueando entre la muchedumbre, Isabella miró más de cerca. James, Steven, y Angela estaban todos atados a largas estacas de madera. Un grupo de aldeanos los rodeaba, gritando obscenidades y agitando antorchas. Isabella abrió la boca con sorpresa, se trataba realmente de tortura medieval, los iban a quemar en la hoguera. "¡Esto es indignante! No puedo dejar que hacen a mis amigos."

"Más vale que nos demos prisa entonces", dijo Aro. "¿Tienes un plan para salvarlos?"

Antoni estiró el cuello. "Es difícil ver con toda esta gente, vamos a tener que improvisar. A lo mejor puedes usar tus poderes, Isabella."

Isabella miró más de cerca. Había una pila de madera colocada a sus pies, junto con pequeños paquetes de ramas y paja, una chispa y sus amigos estarían condenados.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy segura, Antoni, aún no sé cómo controlarlos. ¿Y si enciendo el fuego por error? Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, nunca podría vivir con algo así."

Aro tocó el brazo de Isabella. "Diles que eres la Princesa Gloria."

Ella asintió, aunque sabía que estaba a punto de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Isabella esperaba que el plan funcionase, si no la quemarían junto con su equipo. Se preguntó si el fuego la mataría, pero incluso si no lo hiciese estaba segura de que le dolería muchísimo.

Al pasar delante de una mujer delgada al frente, Angela la vio y gritó su nombre.

Isabella levantó la mirada para ver su cara pálida y aterrorizados ojos verdes, su largo pelo rubio era un desastre. "¡Shh! Angela, voy a sacaros de aquí."

"¡Date prisa!" dijo James, luchando contra sus ataduras.

"La barbacoa va a empezar en cualquier momento", susurró Steven. "Y como somos el plato principal, esta es una cena que preferiría perderme."

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo." La mirada de Isabella cayó en un hombre con larga melena negra y barba del mismo color. Por alguna razón, sobresalía entre la multitud animada, cerca de sus amigos. Quizás era el destello de sus ojos o la expresión seria, como si no estuviese disfrutando del espectáculo tanto como los demás. Ella enderezó la espalda y caminó hacia él, mirando a los guardias mientras susurraba: "Por favor, señor, le ruego que pare esta ejecución."

El hombre la miró fijamente. "Vuelva con los otros, señora, o tendremos que encender otro fuego."

"Pero..."

Él le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la muchedumbre. "Estos ladrones fueron pillados robando una barra de pan que un amigo de la aldea contigua había traído. Ahora deben pagar por sus crímenes. ¿Qué hacemos con los ladrones?"

"¡Colgarlos!" gritó la muchedumbre.

"A nosotros no nos roba nadie,¡NADIE!" gritó un hombre.

"No tenemos lo suficiente para alimentar a nuestros propios hijos, ¡y aun así nos roban nuestro pan!" chilló una mujer. "¡Matadlos ya! ¡Eso les enseñará a ellos y a otros ladrones una cosa o dos sobre la avaricia!"

Isabella gruñó internamente. Su capacidad de leer a la gente no le estaba funcionando muy bien, ya que había creído que el hombre podría ser algo amable. Como el resto, su sonrisa significaba probablemente que ya se estaba imaginando los espantosos detalles de la ejecución que estaba a punto de ocurrir ante sus propios ojos.

"¡Mi bebé no ha comido en dos días!" gritó alguien.

Isabella tenía que parar esa locura, aunque significase sacrificar su propia vida.

Lentamente, se levantó de su posición encogida. Miró a Antoni en la distancia, pero ignoró su ceño inquisitivo. Su voz salió baja al principio, pero después el volumen aumentó al ir reuniendo más valor. "Soy la Princesa Gloria y exijo que paréis este sandez ahora mismo." Para demostrarlo, levantó su mano para mostrar su anillo.

El hombre de la barba susurró profundamente: "Su Alteza."

La muchedumbre se calló y lo imitaron.

Ahora que tenía su respetó, demandó: "Liberad a estos prisioneros."

"Con todo respeto, miladi, nuestras órdenes vienen directamente de su padre, quien odia el hurto más que nada", dijo el hombre de la barba.

Vio horrorizada como el hombre sacaba lo que parecía ser un hacha de detrás de su capa. No solo se le daba fatal leer a la gente, sino que también había deducido que su sexto sentido y su habilidad para identificar trasfondos peligrosos también eran malísimos.

El hombre continuó: "Apártese por favor."

Respirando profundamente, recordó lo que Aro había dicho.

Ahora era una Inmortal, y la inmortalidad tenía algunas ventajas. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. "¡Exijo que pare esta ejecución ahora mismo!" Una punzada de calor estalló en su cabeza, haciéndola tambalearse en sus pies por un momento. A lo mejor la capacidad de influenciar la mente de alguien está conectada a la emoción. Desde luego había funcionado cuando el caballero pensaba ejecutarla.

El verdugo se rió, sus ojos brillaban con maldad. "¿Intentando sus trucos conmigo? Sé cómo bloquearla. Cómo son los Inmortales, ¿y usted? Ni siquiera es tan fuerte, quédese con los débiles de mente, joven."

Ella sonrió. Estupendo, incluso los humanos pueden bloquearme. Irritada, resopló y volvió junto con Antoni y Aro. "¡No funciona! Necesitamos un plan B... rápido. ¿Tenéis alguna otra idea brillante?"

**Continuara…**

**Disculpen la tardanza he estado algo mala de salud y pues no me da chance de actualizar seguido como siempre.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 13**

Isabella miró fijamente a sus tres amigos atados a los largos postes, aguardando su ardiente destino. El corazón le daba sacudidas en el pecho. "¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Podríamos intentar empezar una revuelta", dijo Antoni.

Aro arqueó una ceja. "Eso puede funcionar, podríamos forzar una pelea entre la muchedumbre. Podría ser distracción suficiente para pasar sin más problemas."

"Merece la pena intentarlo." Isabella inclinó la cabeza, considerando la sugerencia. Por una vez, la idea de Antoni no era tan mala, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que lo de fingir ser la Princesa Gloria no había funcionado. "Mira hacia allá, al lado de esa pila de madera, ¿ves la funda negra de la cámara de Steven entre la paja?"

Antoni asintió.

Isabella continuó: "Quizás deberías mostrarles algo de nuestra tecnología, podríamos fingir que es una magia grande y peligrosa."

"¿Por qué yo?"

Ella contestó exasperada. "Obviamente porque Aro no tiene ni idea de cómo usarla, y todo el mundo conoce mi cara."

Antoni gruño. "¿Recuerdas lo que le solía pasar al que se atreviese a hervir té con algunas hierbas?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Piras y mucho fuego... y desde luego no para un asado."

"¿Tienes otra idea brillante entonces?"

Él suspiró y se tapó la cara aún más con la capucha. "De acuerdo, yo la cogeré. Podríamos grabarme ordenándoles que dejen marchar a los otros, amenazándoles con mandar granizo y una tormenta de azufre si no cooperan. Después podríamos mostrárselo."

La muchedumbre aclamó, animada otra vez ante la perspectiva del asesinato y el sufrimiento. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan entusiasmados con el asesinato de seres humanos? "Pasaré a hurtadillas y agarraré el bolso", dijo Isabella.

Sin esperar a que Antoni respondiese, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, chocándose con un tipo ancho. Ella miró al verdugo, que ahora sostenía una antorcha mientras el cura daba la extremaunción. Nunca había visto a Angela tan histérica, le caían lágrimas por las mejillas mientras les imploraba que cambiasen de opinión.

"¡Date prisa!" susurró Antoni. "¡No!" dijo Aro, agarrando la capa de Isabella. "Ahora que lo pienso, el plan de Antoni es mejor, deberíamos distraerlos. No necesitamos que nos juzguen a Antoni y a mí como brujos, preferiría no dejarte a ti la responsabilidad de salvarnos a todos."

Se giró a Antoni. "¿Entonces qué es mejor? ¿Distracción o magia?"

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Angela dejó salir un chillido. El verdugo encendió la paja debajo de ellos.

Isabella ahogó un grito y se le revolvió el estómago. Sin pensarlo más, sus reflejos Inmortales se apoderaron de ella, y sopló hacia las pequeñas llamas, apagándolas con un único soplido.

"Esos poderes solo pueden venir de un ser inmortal." La mirada del verdugo buscó entre la muchedumbre, fijándose en Isabella. "No puede parar esto, Alteza." Él le hizo señas con la cabeza a un hombre musculoso del tamaño de un monstruo. "¡Atrápala!"

Un dolor le atravesó el cuerpo cuando el hombre le agarró los brazos por detrás y la arrastró sobre sus talones a través de la muchedumbre. "¡No!" gritó. Sin ella, sus amigos no tenían ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, estaban todos muertos.

De repente, un hombre corrió hacia la multitud, gritando: "¡Está muerta! Mella se ha ahogado, ¡necesito un sanador! Solo un sanador la puede salvar." La muchedumbre se giró hacia él cuando depositó a una mujer en el suelo, con la cara azul e hinchada y el pelo castaño empapado. Gritos y chillidos resonaron entre la muchedumbre. Por un momento, la atención se desvió de la ejecución al hombre, que sostenía la cabeza de la mujer contra su pecho.

"¡Pero... pero si ya está muerta!" gritó un hombre.

Isabella se soltó de las manos del hombre. Cuando le agarró el brazo de nuevo, ella lo lanzó hacia la muchedumbre como si pesase menos que una mosca. De alguna manera, sus emociones estaban conectadas a sus poderes, pero aún no estaba segura de cómo usarlos. Se acercó al darse cuenta de que el dedo de la mujer se movía, indicando que podía haber todavía algo de vida en ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo una oreja sobre la boca de la mujer para intentar oír o sentir aire. Nada. Poniéndole dos dedos sobre el cuello, le buscó el pulso. Nada. "¡Antoni!"

Él asintió con la cabeza ay se colocó a la altura del pecho de la mujer. "¿Reanimación entre los dos? ¿Cuál es la proporción?"

Isabella miró a Angela, todavía atada al poste. "Han pasado muchos años, no me acuerdo. ¿Cuánto?"

"Treinta y dos", contestó ella.

Isabella echó la cabeza de la mujer para atrás y le cerró la nariz de un pellizco. Acercándose, sopló dos veces dentro de los labios azules de la mujer.

Antoni comenzó con las compresiones cardíacas. "Uno y dos y tres y..."

"¡Un reanimación cardiopulmonar suave no le va a salvar la vida!" gritó Angela. "Golpea fuerte y rápido. Apriétale el pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para comprimir el corazón. Oprime la pared torácica, con el ancho de un libro de 800 páginas. Necesitamos compresiones ininterrumpidas en el pecho, unas 100 cada minuto."

El hombre asió a Antoni por los hombros, lleno de furia. "Deje a mi esposa, ¡monstruo!"

"Solo estamos intentando ayudar", susurró Isabella.

"Oiga, señor", gritó Angela, "deles una oportunidad. Puede parecer extraño, pero la revivirán."

"¿Por qué besaría alguien a un muerto, a menos que estén muertos también?" replicó el marido.

"Desatadme", dijo Angela. "Soy enfermera... sanadora, puedo salvar a tu mujer."

"¡Es un truco!" gritó una mujer. "No se puede curar a los muertos."

Isabella miró al hombre a los ojos. "¡Hazlo! Todavía no está muerta, pero la estamos perdiendo. Estás malgastando valiosos segundos que necesitamos para salvar la vida de tu mujer."

Él miró a su esposa y después al verdugo, asintiendo. "¡Soltad a la sanadora!"

Isabella volvió a centrar su atención en la reanimación. No iba a dejar que la pobre mujer muriese, de ninguna manera.

Un segundo después, Angela apareció a su lado y tomó la posición de Antoni, iniciando las compresiones de pecho. Isabella le sonrió con amargura y se centró en la respiración de nuevo.

La muchedumbre enmudeció y una multitud de ojos les observaban fijamente. Isabella podía sentir las gotas de sudor acumulándose en sus cejas mientras que intentaba ignorar sus miradas inquisitivas.

Después de varios minutos, Angela dijo finalmente: "Tiene pulso."

La frágil mujer tosió y escupió un chorro de agua, su color pasó de azul a rosa.

Su marido la alzó en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo. "¡Oh, Mella!" Miró a Isabella y luego a Antoni y a Angela. "¡Gracias! No puedo permitir que dañen a los salvadores de mi mujer, mucho menos que los maten. Habéis salvado a mi preciosa Mella, como juez de esta aldea, os perdono."

Mirando al verdugo ordenó: "Suelta a los demás, esta gente es libre."

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al mirar al juez. "Gracias." Isabella cogió su bolsa de oro y la desató. Los aldeanos necesitaban comida y ella iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar. La gente la rodeó y comenzó a empujarla y a toparse contra ella mientras que intentaba repartir las monedas. Que la pisotearan no formaba parte de su plan, así que lanzó el oro al aire y lo vio caer como lluvia sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos. La muchedumbre gritó encantada y se lanzaron a recoger las monedas, como niños recogiendo caramelos de una piñata rota.

Angela abrazó a Isabella, y con lágrimas en los ojos susurró: "Has sido muy generosa. Estoy tan feliz de verte, chica."

Isabella la abrazó con fuerza. "¿Crees que iba a dejar que os asasen?" Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Antoni ayudando a desatar a los demás.

Tan pronto como sus manos quedaron libres, Steven se acercó corriendo y cogió la funda de la cámara, revisándola una y otra vez como su fuera su hijo.

"Sí, tu cámara está estupendamente, no tiene ni un rasguño. Los demás también estamos bien, por si te interesa", dijo Angela.

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que estos pirados medievales cambien de idea", le dijo Steven a Angela después de comprobar que, efectivamente, su cámara estaba bien.

James levantó a Isabella con los brazos y le dio una vuelta. "Te debo una cena. ¿Sabes qué he estado pensando?"

"¿Qué?" A Isabella le encantaban sus ojos verdes, algo azulados, y su risa también, lo veía como a un hermano mayor.

"Ya no estamos en California." "Vaya, no me digas, no me había dado cuenta." Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

James abrió los ojos de par en par. "Vi... todos vimos las criaturas por primera vez, ¡fue increíble! ¿Los viste?"

"¡Sí! Fue espectacular, incluso conseguí tomar un par de fotos."

"¡Sabía que eran reales! Los busqué por todo el mundo. Los nativos americanos han estado hablando de unos simios gigantes fantásticos durante siglos, y también se les menciona en leyendas antiguas de Europa y Asia. ¡Y los vi con mis propios ojos!" James apenas podía contener su entusiasmo.

Isabella sonrió. "¡Es un descubrimiento asombroso!"

"Debo partir ahora", anunció Aro. "Caminad dos horas al norte hacia vuestro destino. Allí encontraréis una cueva en la que debería ser seguro acampar por la noche. Se utiliza mucho para escapar de seres inmortales o para esconderse de ellos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Mientras que estés en la cueva o cerca de ella, Edward no podrá encontrarte."

"Así que rompe la señal y me mantendrá fuera de su radar, ¿y no podrá encontrarme?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y después dijo adiós con la mano. "Adiós, queridos amigos."

Isabella asintió, sintiendo una sensación tensa asfixiándola. "Gracias, Aro. Espero que volvamos a vernos otra vez. Dale recuerdos a Mia."

"Lo prometo. Tú no olvides tu promesa de conseguir los Minerales Dorados de Vida."

"No lo haré." Isabella lo miró sonreír y se marchó.

A su alrededor, la muchedumbre había empezado a dispersarse, apresurándose a casa después de una larga tarde, algunos yendo corriendo a comprar comida o suministros con las monedas que les había dado. El cielo se había vuelto de color gris, prometiendo una noche fría y quizás lluvia.

Incluso el aire olía a humedad, prometiendo precipitación. Si quería llegar a la cueva antes de la noche, tenían que salir ya. Para alivio de Isabella, los caballeros ya habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, como si nunca hubiesen estado buscándola.

"¿Preparados para salir, chicos?" les dijo a los demás.

Antoni asintió y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. James frunció el ceño mientras que caminaban por el camino desgastado, pasando por varias casas ruinosas con velas en los alféizares y humo saliendo por las chimeneas.

Apenas habían llegado al gran prado fuera de la aldea cuando la oscuridad apareció de repente, con una luna plateada en el cielo. Isabella miró al cielo negro, preocupada, y se preguntó si serían capaces de encontrar la cueva en la oscuridad. "¿Sabes lo que me molesta?" le susurró a Antoni.

"¿Además de mí?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo se pone de noche tan rápidamente?"

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importase, pero podía ver las profundas líneas de su boca.

"Tía, vaya anillo." Steven señaló a su dedo. "No sabía que tenías tanto dinero, comprándote joyas antiguas y todo. Si no, te habría cobrado más por mis servicios."

Isabella sonrió y levantó la mano.

Cualquier otra persona la habría molestado con tal observación, pero Steven era un bromista. Había que perdonarle sus infracciones.

Angela tocó el anillo y sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Vaya piedra! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

Antes de que Isabella pudiese contestar, vio a James empujando a Antoni. Él le espetó: "Es demasiado buena para ti y lo sabes."

Estaban peleándose como dos gorilas luchando por un plátano. Su equipo odiaba a Antoni más que a nada en este mundo, sobre todo porque se había pasado la vida intentando demostrar que estaban equivocados, y había desacreditado su trabajo durante años.

¿Por qué no podía James comportarse? Después de todo, era el más mayor del grupo, quizás tenía 30 y muchos años. Él se peinó su pelo castaño hacia un lado antes de volver a ponerse el sombrero.

Era un verdadero explorador, viajaba de un lado a otro del mundo, definitivamente era una persona valiosa para el equipo, cuando controlaba su genio.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" gritó Antoni. "Te acabo de salvar el culo."

"Tú eres mi problema, gamberro." James lo empujó otra vez. "Prefería estar aquí con cualquier otra persona menos contigo. No entiendo por qué Isabella te dijo la ubicación de nuestra expedición."

"Yo no se lo dije", contestó Isabella. "Nos encontró por su cuenta. Ya sabes que es periodista... y aparentemente un acosador."

Antoni se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sé que estáis molestos con algunos de mis artículos, pero mantened la calma. Estamos en otra dimensión y, evidentemente, salir de aquí es mucho más importante que discutir quién hizo qué en el siglo veintiuno."

"Nos desacreditaste en esa porquería de libro que escribiste." James apretó los puños. "Debería demandarte por difamación."

Antoni se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que no vas a encontrar un abogado aquí. Primero tienes que volver a casa, y eso puede ser difícil ya que no tengo intención de salvarte el culo una segunda vez."

James se lanzó a por él, parecía que la vena de su frente estuviese a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Steven lo agarró del brazo y lo sostuvo. "Escucha, tío, tenemos problemas más grandes, no merece la pena."

"Nos hizo ser el hazmerreír de California", dijo James. Aunque todavía estaba furioso, siguió el consejo de Steven y retrocedió. "No puedo creer que Isabella pudiese salir con un tipo como ese, aún menos dejarle rodearla con el brazo. ¿Ahora estáis juntos o algo, Isabella? ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo?"

Por mucho que le hubiese gustado convencerle de lo contrario, Steven tenía razón, tenían otros problemas de los que ocuparse antes. Muchas veces Antoni era ofensivo, igual que las declaraciones en su libro, pero enemistarse con él no era una opción, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir, y él había arriesgado su vida más de una vez por ella.

"No es asunto tuyo con quien paso el tiempo. Estamos todos atrapados aquí, así que dejad de comportaros como niños pequeños. Tenemos que descubrir cómo encontrar a mi hermana y después salir de aquí."

Él la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Creo que ya no eres el jefe de la expedición."

"Eso lo dice todo." Ella sonrió. "Mientras te esté pagando, harás lo que yo diga, y ahora mismo, todavía sigues en mi nómina."

"De acuerdo, tú eres la jefa."

"Espera... ¿Rose? ¿Tu hermana está aquí?" preguntó Angela.

"Te lo explicaré luego." Con una última mirada de advertencia a James, Isabella se dio la vuelta y se centró en el camino.

A ambos lados, árboles enormes se extendían hasta donde la vista podía llegar, su abundante follaje filtraba la luz natural del día. Las ramas que se quebraban bajo sus botas eran el único sonido que se escuchaba hasta que Angela continuó la conversación unos minutos después de haber empezado a andar. "¿Así que estás con Antoni otra vez? Creía que lo habíais dejado."

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puede la gente dejar de meterse en mis asuntos? Ella abrió la boca para contestar cuando Antoni la rodeó con un brazo, adelantándose a ella. "Escuchad, cotillas, estamos intentado salir de aquí. Desenterrar el pasado no va a ayudar a nuestra floreciente relación, así que callaos, ¿vale?"

"¡Increíble! Menudo imbécil", dijo Angela sin inmutarse. Fue a darle una bofetada a Antoni, pero él le agarró la mano.

"Mira Angela, no empieces tú también conmigo. Espero que todos podamos ser amigos."

Ella puso le miró con desdén. "Ni en sueños."

Steven encendió la cámara y empezó a grabar los árboles y el estrecho camino. "Venga, basta ya, parad. Te pido disculpas por su comportamiento, Isabella. Estar atrapada aquí con Antoni Hedford es lo peor, pero nosotros también estamos estresados. No tienes ni idea de por lo que hemos pasado. Afortunadamente, lo grabé todo."

Isabella cogió la cámara, miró directamente al objetivo y dijo con rabia: "Al contrario, creo que me hago una idea. No ha sido un camino de champán, caviar, limusinas y hoteles de cinco estrellas para nosotros. Nosotros también hemos pasado lo nuestro."

James se ajustó el sobrero contra una ráfaga de viento que soplaba en su dirección. "Bueno, casi morimos en innumerables ocasiones. Como ha dicho Steven, no tienes ni idea."

Isabella agitó el dedo al aire, mostrando su anillo de rubí. "Vaya, pobrecitos. Quiero decir, a mí solo me confundieron con una princesa y me metieron en una mazmorra infectada de insectos y ratas. Después me obligaron a casarme con el rey de Tastia, que resulta ser un Inmortal que se muere de ganas de dejarme preñada con un equipo de béisbol medieval, me puso este anillo en el dedo y no me lo puedo sacar, y ahora disparo bolas de fuego con las manos." Respiró profundamente y recolectó sus pensamientos. "Oh, ¿y os he contado que le cabreé al escaparme y que Antoni y yo hemos tenido que fingir ser monjes para escapar de él y de sus caballeros? Si eso no es bastante malo, el rey de Dornia está cabreado conmigo también y este es su reino. También me quiere muerta. Hay también un grupo de Inmortales que quiere matarme porque me convertí en Inmortal sin su permiso, y así conseguí que me disparasen en el corazón."

Steven se rió. "Un segundo... ¿bolas de fuego? ¿Disparada en el corazón? Y estás... ¿casada con un rey? Vaya Isabella, deberías escribir una novela, te estás quedando conmigo. Si alguien te hubiese disparado, estarías muerta, querida."

"No está de broma", murmuró Antoni. "Y recordad que yo soy el escéptico aquí. Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos."

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, me dispararon directamente al corazón y en la espalda también. Tuve que disfrazarme de monje para atravesar una aldea de caballeros cuyo único objetivo era cortarme la cabeza. Así que James, ¿por qué no me cuentas tu historieta de terror? Me encantaría oírla."

Angela la rodeó con un brazo. "¿Te confundieron con una princesa? ¿Estás casada con un rey? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me pasan a mí esas cosas?"

Isabella le golpeó la mano. "Para."

Angela se rió. "Pero se supone que las castañas se lo pasan mejor."

Steven le chocó los cinco. "¡Sí, nena! Los castaños tenemos que mantenernos unidos."

Ella sonrió, y después continuó. "¿Besa bien? ¿Fue agradable y lento o rápido y furioso? Y lo que es aún más importante, ¿qué estás haciendo vagando por humildes aldeas y durmiendo en cuevas cuando podrías estar durmiendo en una de esas camas con dosel, pidiendo servicio de habitación de la cocina real?"

"¡Ya basta!" espetó Antoni.

"¡Vaya!" chilló Angela. "¿Aún mejor? ¿Está bueno?"

"¿Y si no hablamos de esto ahora mismo?" preguntó Antoni.

Angela sonrió. "¿Celoso? Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que tendrías competencia aquí, entre todos los lugares. Si fuera tú, Antoni, estaría preocupada, por más de una razón. Mira los músculos de algunos de estos tipos. Un príncipe azul es el sueño de toda niña... y no hablemos de su pelo oscuro y su ferocidad."

"Qué cierto." dijo Isabella al ver la cara de Edward en su mente. "En realidad fue idea de Antoni que me casase con el rey, cuando vino a rescatarme como un caballero."

Steven arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo?"

"Es una larga historia", dijo Antoni.

James pasó la mano por la frente de Isabella. "¿Cómo de fuerte fue el golpe en la cabeza, jefa?"

"Más vale que controles a tu empleado, Isabella, o lo voy a tele trasportar al futuro de un puñetazo", dijo Antoni, "o a lo mejor al pasado, quién sabe aquí."

Angela se aclaró la garganta.

Cuando todo el mundo se cayó y tenía su atención, dijo: "Mientras nuestra pequeña Isabella estaba ocupada uniéndose a la familia real y haciéndose pasar por un monje, nosotros hemos descubierto un par de cosas. La cueva todavía está aquí, pero no hay ningún portal para volver a casa. Intentamos investigar un poco más, pero un montón de Bigfoots nos persiguieron por el bosque."

"Lo tengo todo grabado." dijo Steven con voz aguda. "Noticias de las nueve, ¡allá voy! No, aún mejor, ¡Discovery Channel!"

"Hay una manera de volver", dijo Antoni. "Solo se necesita una llave, apuesto a que eso no lo sabíais."

"¡Antoni!" Isabella le dio un codazo en las costillas. "No seas maleducado, solo porque tú te encontrases con esa información no significa que lo supieses desde el principio. Tuviste suerte."

"Mmm, no recuerdo haber tenido suerte... todavía."

"Calla. Quiero decir que tuviste suerte con Aro... esto..." Isabella se golpeó la frente y frunció el ceño.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"¿Una llave?" preguntó Steven, interrumpiendo su regañina. "¿Cómo se consigue exactamente? No he visto una cerrajería por aquí", preguntó Steven.

"La llevo puesta." Isabella levantó la mano.

Steven apuntó con la cámara al anillo. "Genial, ¿entonces a qué estamos esperando?"

Isabella resopló. "He dicho que tengo que encontrar a mi hermana primero. Está aquí. Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo."

"Creía que estabas delirando", dijo James. "¿Va en serio?" Cuando asintió él continuó: "Démonos prisa entonces. Este lugar es peligroso, no podemos quedarnos aquí ni un minuto más de lo necesario".

"Yo llevo la llave, así que ya sabéis lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"

Un par de ellos asintieron, pero James sacudió la cabeza. "No, ¿qué?"

"Significa que todo el mundo hace lo que yo diga", dijo Isabella. "¿Lo entendéis? Soy yo la que se ha casado con un completo desconocido para que todos podamos volver a casa."

Steven asintió. En la oscuridad, su pálida piel y sus enormes ojos azules le hacían parecer un adolescente. Nadie podría adivinar que tenía por lo menos su edad. "Entendido, jefa. Pasaste un mal rato, igual que nosotros."

"Sí, a nosotros nos persiguió un dragón al sur de aquí", dijo Angela. "¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Un dragón de verdad! Supongo que también podría haber sido un dinosaurio que no se ha extinguido todavía."

Steven sonrió. "Sí... ¡y lo grabé todo!" Puso la cámara en una bolsa enorme y se la colocó al hombro.

"Me pregunto si es mejor que los cambiantes, que se convertían de lobos a personas", dijo Isabella. "¡Toma!" La voz de Steven sonó aún más aguda. "Necesitamos una expedición entera de al menos cincuenta investigadores."

"Más vale que nos vayamos, ya he hecho suficientes enemigos en este lugar", dijo Isabella, analizando sus alrededores.

"Cuéntame más sobre esos hombres que están intentando matarte", le pidió Angela.

"Define matar. Si quieres decir matar inmediatamente, en cuanto me vean, esos son los hombres del Rey Jacob. Si te refieres a matar después de un juicio rápido y amañado, esos son los Inmortales, un grupo llamado la Corte Cardashian. Si te refieres a una ejecución por ser una novia a la fuga, ese es el Rey Edward."

"Vaya, solo te falta la mafia, un par de Terminators y una banda de moteros y puedes hacer una película épica. ¿Crees que tienes suficientes máquinas de matar detrás de ti?" preguntó Steven.

"Esperemos que no se enfaden los cambiantes. También les mentimos a ellos", dijo Antoni. "Lo último que necesitamos son un montón de hombres lobo cabreados con nosotros. Supongo que cabrear a la gente es nuestra especialidad."

"Bueno, viniendo de ti no es nada nuevo", dijo James, "pero no es lo normal en Isabella."

Antoni suspiró. "Eh, en cualquier caso, hay varias bandas enfadadas detrás de nosotros. Deberíais pensároslo bien antes de venir con nosotros."

"Pero tenéis la llave", dijo James.

"Entonces supongo que tenéis que quedaros con nosotros", dijo Antoni. "Siento interrumpir esta conversación tan profunda y agradable", continuó, respirando profundamente y señalando a sus espaldas, "pero esa gente con antorchas y horcas no son una buena señal, ¿no?"

Isabella siguió su línea de visión hasta la muchedumbre reuniéndose en la distancia. La gente de la aldea llegaba de todas partes, acercándose a ellos. Su mirada cayó en dos hombres que iban sobre caballos blancos, liderando la congregación. El anillo de rubí en el dedo de uno de ellos brilló bajo la luz al levantar su brazo para señalar. "Y tampoco lo son los Inmortales", susurró. "Puedo ver sus anillos."

Angela escudriñó en la distancia.

"¿Cómo puedes ver tan lejos?" Isabella se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que ser Inmortal viene con una buena visión. ¿Qué tal se os da la esgrima?"

"No soy ningún ninja", contestó James.

Isabella dio un paso atrás y miró sobre su hombro. Estaban al borde de un acantilado escarpado con un río rugiente al fondo. "Parece que deberíamos preocuparnos más por nuestra habilidad para zambullirnos. Todo el mundo sabe nadar, ¿no?"

La gente iba corriendo hacia ellos, con antorchas en las manos que oscilaban en la brisa. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? Escuchando más atentamente, pudo distinguir alguno de los gritos.

"¡Muerte a la bruja!"

"¡Está maldita!"

"¡Muerte a los intrusos!"

"¡Salvemos nuestro mundo!"

"¡Hacedles rogar! ¡Hacedles sangrar! ¡Matadlos por sus malvadas acciones!" gritó un mercenario especialmente creativo al que le deberían haber dado un par de pompones.

Ella gimió, irritada. ¿Qué les hace pensar que somos brujas? ¿Es lo que les han dicho los Inmortales? Miró por el acantilado y se estremeció.

"¿Preparados para saltar, equipo? Yo no lo estoy, pero puede ser nuestra única salida."

"Bueno", dijo Antoni, "más vale que lo hagamos ahora que tenemos la adrenalina por las nubes. Vamos."

Ella miró a los demás. "¿Estáis preparados?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Angela agarró el brazo de Isabella, con los ojos llenos de terror. "Isabella, no... ¡No puedo! No puedo hacerlo."

"Ahora no es el momento de asustarse, Angela." Isabella le dio un empujoncito hacia adelante. "Estamos hablando de tu vida."

"¡Se están acercando!" dijo James.

"¡SALTAD!" gritó Isabella.

"¡No puedo!" gritó Angela.

"¡Angela tienes que hacerlo!"

"No, de verdad... no puedo porque... porque"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo!"

"¡No puedo porque estoy embarazada!" dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. No era exactamente como quería darle la noticia a todo el mundo.

"¡Dios mío! Entonces salta, hazlo por tu bebé. Si no lo haces, te matarán. Nos matarán a todos, porque no te vamos a dejar aquí."

Los ojos de Angela vacilaron al echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. "Parece que no tengo otra opción." Respirando una última vez y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, saltó.

"¡GERÓNIMO!" gritó Steven al lanzarse al aire, dándose cuenta de que la muchedumbre no tendría ni idea de a quién hacía referencia con su grito.

Isabella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a sus perseguidores Inmortales. Si quería sobrevivir en ese mundo loco, tenía que saber a qué enfrentarse en el futuro. No llevaban nada de color ni ningún escudo del Rey Jacob o el Rey Edward. Su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y podía distinguir su color de ojos, castaño y verde, incluso desde tanta distancia, así como el brillo del rubí rojo de su joya Inmortal.

"¡Te vamos a llevar a la Corte Cardashian!" gritó el rubio.

"Ni loca", murmuró Isabella.

Dagas volaron a centímetros de su cara. Antes de que se pudiera apartar, una se le clavó en el omóplato derecho. Otra se le clavó en el pecho, a pocos centímetros de donde la flecha le había perforado anteriormente. Se dio la vuelta y saltó justo cuando otra daga se le clavaba en la espalda.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: solo quedan 2 capis y se termina solo tengan paciencia girls jejeje besos y abrazos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 14**

Saltar desde un acantilado de veinte metros parecía ridículo, pero Isabella sabía que no tenían otra opción. Al caer, el agua fría se le metió en la boca y le empapó la ropa, hundiéndola. Se tapó la nariz, luchando contra la necesidad de respirar, los pulmones le quemaban. Empujando con decisión con las piernas y los brazos, alcanzó la superficie y escupió el agua, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedía oxígeno a gritos. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia arriba. En la distancia, las formas oscuras de los Inmortales aparecieron en el cielo casi negro. Todavía estaban montados en sus elegantes caballos blancos, mirándola desde el alto acantilado.

Ella sonrió y les saludó con la mano. "¡Adiós, pringados!" La visión de Isabella se agudizó rápidamente. De esta distancia, creyó poder ver incluso las arrugas alrededor de la boca del tipo rubio, con los ojos en llamas de la rabia.

De repente, escuchó su voz en su mente. "Me llamo Ethano. Ha sido convocada por la Corte Cardashian a juicio por el crimen de declararse Inmortal sin permiso, lo que está prohibido por el Rey Carlisle, y ahora debe ser juzgada. Sepa que yo también puedo saltar por este acantilado. Le recomiendo que deje de huir, porque la cogeremos y la juzgaremos tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra."

"¡Siento haber roto sus leyes!" gritó Isabella. "De verdad, fue un accidente, ¡no sabía nada de los Inmortales ni de este mundo!" Respirando con dificultad, nadó hacia la orilla hasta que sus pies consiguieron tocar fondo. Isabella caminó contracorriente con el agua por la cintura, que le tiraba de las caderas y las piernas con violencia.

Podía notar los guijarros y la arena moviéndose bajo sus pies. Salió del agua, temblando al sentir la fría brisa por todo el cuerpo. Un dolor penetrante le emanaba del pecho y la espalda. Se mordió el labio y contuvo un quejido. Encontrar a sus amigos era más importante que centrarse en un poco de malestar, o mucho dolor. Respiró una vez más y siguió adelante. "¡Antoni! gritó bajo la luz de la luna, parando para escudriñar la zona. Las sombras se expandían y se movían por los árboles. Entrecerrando los ojos, miró más fijamente hasta que pudo distinguir figuras en la distancia, con suerte sus amigos, inclinándose sobre unas rocas negras, recuperando el aliento. Salió corriendo hacia ellos, gritando sus nombres.

Antoni le agarró los brazos. "¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Tenemos que... seguir", dijo Isabella, respirando con dificultad. "Ellos... vienen por el acantilado. Están... ¡están detrás de nosotros!"

"Siéntate un segundo, Isabella", ordenó Angela. "Estas herida y necesitas recuperar el aliento."

"No, no tenemos tiempo."

"Pero no veo a nadie", dijo Angela, mirando hacia atrás.

Isabella levantó la mirada. Los dos Inmortales habían desaparecido en la oscuridad. A lo mejor Ethano no quería mojarse después de todo, pero estaba segura de que vendría de otra manera.

"¡Siéntate! Estás empapada y temblando", le ordenó Angela, guiándola a un árbol cercano.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "¡No! No tenemos tiempo para esta tontería, podrían alcanzarnos en cualquier momento."

"¡Dios mío! ¿Estás... sangrando?" Angela se llevó las manos a la cara, oliendo las oscuras manchas que cubrían su pálida piel. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. "Isabella, podrías estar gravemente herida, está demasiado oscuro para saberlo seguro, pero no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado."

"Estoy segura de que tu condición es más delicada que la mía", le susurró Isabella al oído.

"Estoy bien, déjalo estar", dijo Angela. "Preferiría no hablar de ello ahora mismo."

Isabella la miró atentamente.

Estaba segura de que Angela escondía algo, porque la mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas que conocía estaban encantadas de contárselo a todo el mundo.

"Tía, ¿eso es sangre?" dijo Steven, acercándose.

Isabella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la habían alcanzado tres veces.

James sacudió la cabeza. "Tenemos que encontrar un médico, estás sangrando como un cerdo."

"¿Cómo un cerdo?"

"Perdona."

"Solo es un rasguño, no os preocupéis." Isabella agarró la daga firmemente y gimió al sacársela.

"¡Para!" Angela le agarró la mano y tumbó a Isabella en el suelo, levantándole los pies sobre una roca. "Si elevas las piernas por encima del pecho, desaceleras la pérdida de sangre."

"No tenemos tiempo para que hagas de enfermera", dijo Isabella.

"A mí no me importa jugar a los médicos, si quieres", bromeó Antoni.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció a Angela una mirada agradecida. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, decidió dejar que ganara Angela. A su amiga se le daba bien ayudar a los demás, no podía evitarlo.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco. "Sé que no estás acostumbrada a seguir órdenes, sobre todo ahora que eres una reina y todo eso." Ella sonrió. "Pero esta vez, Alteza, tienes que escuchar a una de tus humildes sirvientas, que sabe un par de cosas más que tú sobre anatomía."

"Tiene razón", dijo James. "Y deja de sacarte los puñales, ni siquiera tenemos un médico."

"No tiene sentido llamar al 911. Isabella se recuperará antes de que lleguen", dijo Antoni, poniendo las manos sobre la herida de Isabella para hacer presión.

Ella miró a Antoni. "Me gustaría saber por qué soy yo a la que disparan con flechas y lanzan puñales. Que yo sepa, ponerme este estúpido anillo y casarme con el rey fue tu estúpida idea. ¿Cómo lo llamó Aro? ¿Plan de tontos?"

Él levanto las manos y miró la herida. "Lo siento, Isabella. De verdad, no tenía ni idea dónde nos estábamos metiendo."

"Ese es el problema", le espetó Angela, apartándole las manos. "El Antoni que yo conozco nunca piensa, actúa según sus impulsos. A lo mejor algún día aprenderá que las consecuencias son parte de la vida."

"¿Podemos parar de discutir y hacer algo?" dijo James con tono frustrado. "Angela, Isabella se va a desangrar o a coger una infección si no pensamos algo, y estoy seguro de que no hay una farmacia por aquí para comprar vendas y agua oxigenada."

Angela le tocó la frente y después le tomo el pulso. "Es muy rápido. Tiene la piel fría, pálida y húmeda. ¡Está teniendo una conmoción! Tenemos que controlar su pérdida de sangre y mantenerla caliente. Aun mejor, ¡necesitamos atravesar el portal y llevarla a urgencias!"

"¡No vivirá tanto!" James apartó a Antoni de un empujo y aplicó más presión, haciendo que Isabella se retorciese de dolor. "Aparta, Antoni, deja que me ponga al mando, a lo mejor puedo hacer algo más aparte de hacer chistes y esperar una cura mágica."

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No, escucha, Antoni tiene razón. Yo..." Steven la interrumpió. "Mira, nadie se va a morir. Iré corriendo al próximo pueblo y no volveré sin un médico."

Isabella sabía que si no hacía algo para parar la discusión, se quedarían ahí sentados una semana, si los Inmortales no llegaban y se libraban de ellos antes. Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, seguía siendo la líder del equipo, y tenía que tomar control de la situación porque quedarse parada más de lo necesario no era una opción.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Isabella levantó una mano. "No, Steven, no vas a ir a ningún lado tu solo. Estoy bien, mira." Rodeó la segunda daga con las manos y la sacó de un tirón, gimiendo. La daga salió centímetro a centímetro, dejando un espacio vacío tras de sí. La sostuvo con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque los demás probablemente no la podían ver en la oscuridad. "Ahora tenemos dos armas."

"¿Veis? Está delirando. No va a sobrevivir si no hacemos algo drástico", dijo James. "Steven, vamos. Iré contigo, y traeremos al curandero local."

Antoni sonrió. "¿Tenéis ganas de matarla o qué? Está bien, esto no es nada."

"¿Qué ve Isabella en ti?" Dijo James exasperado. "Su vida pende de un hilo y a ti no te importa."

"No... no lo entendéis", susurró Isabella, intentando respirar a pesar del dolor.

Antoni sucumbió a la presión. "Lo que ha sucedido aquí no es nada comparado con lo que sobrevivió antes. Como os dije, le dispararon en el corazón y sobrevivió."

"Tuvo suerte", dijo James. "El karma le debía un favor probablemente después de soportarte a ti."

"No, es Inmortal, idiota." Antoni sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo. "¿No has escuchado nada de lo que hemos estado diciendo?"

James se levantó y sacudió su sombrero mojado. "No tengo la costumbre de escuchar tus tonterías."

Antoni lanzó los brazos al aire.

"¡Vaya! ¿Quién es el escéptico ahora?" Le dio un codazo a Steven. "¿Lo has grabado?"

"Creo que lo haré." Steven abrió la cremallera de la funda y empezó a grabar. "Tío, menos mal que la funda de la cámara es impermeable."

Con los puñales fuera, su piel empezó a quemarle y el proceso de curación comenzó. Apretó los dientes cuando el primer pinchazo de dolor le golpeó en el pecho.

James le dio la mano mientras que el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos, obligándose a sonreír para no gritar. "Lo que... lo que dice Antoni... es verdad."

"Estate quieta", susurró Antoni. Ella asintió al sentir la mano de Antoni apretar el tercer puñal en su espalda.

Tiró de él y un momento después, sostuvo el puñal ante sus ojos. "Aquí está el número tres."

Isabella se bajó la sotana, exponiendo su hombro desnudo. Estremeciéndose, apartó la mirada. El tejido rojo, la sangre y los tendones le daban angustia. "Ahora mirad."

James se estremeció. "¡De ninguna manera! No voy a mirar eso."

"Tienes que hacerlo", dijo Isabella. "Tenéis que verlo todos con vuestros propios ojos. Si no, no os lo creeréis."

Bajo la luz de la luna, la herida empezó a encogerse. Isabella se mordió el labio al sentir un dolor penetrante que hizo que su cuerpo temblase. Con cada centímetro que se cerraba, un fuerte temblor le recorría la espalda y el dolor se hacía más intenso. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportar el dolor ni un segundo más, la herida desapareció delante de sus ojos.

James ahogó un grito y le pasó la mano por la piel. "¿Cómo... cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

"Es el anillo."

Él la miró a los ojos. "No sé qué decir."

"Di que ahora nos crees." Él asintió, atónito.

Angela recorrió su piel con los dedos. "¡Nunca antes he visto algo así!"

"¡Y lo he grabado todo!" dijo Steven. "¡Sí, nena!"

"Si te encuentras mejor, Isabella, deberíamos irnos", dijo Antoni.

"Por supuesto." Se levantó, pero se retorció cuando un dolor penetrante le golpeó el abdomen.

"¡Mi estómago! Es como si alguien me acabase de apuñalar."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Antoni le tocó la espalda y la sentó en el suelo.

Una imagen apareció en su cabeza: pelo negro y ondulado oscilando en una brisa fría mientras que una neblina se acumulaba en frente de una cara pálida. Era Edward, luchando contra los dos Inmortales que había visto en el prado. Le caía sangre de una herida en el abdomen, pero todavía levantaba la espada y luchaba como un valiente soldado. Entonces, tan rápido como había llegado, la visión desapareció. "¡Está aquí! Justo donde saltamos."

Angela le frotó la espalda. "¿Quién?"

"Edward", susurró Isabella. "Lo he visto en una extraña visión." Alzó la mano para frotarse los ojos, pero unas manchas nublaron su visión, sentía como si estuviese flotando.

"¿Tu... marido?" preguntó Steven. "¿Estás segura de que no es ansiedad por la separación?"

Angela le golpeó. "Su falso marido, idiota."

"Edward ha vencido a los dos Inmortales que nos estaban persiguiendo", dijo Isabella. "Por eso no saltaron por el acantilado para seguirnos como habían amenazado."

"¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó Antoni. Cuando asintió, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para ayudarla y la acercó a él, hasta que ella se recostó sobre él.

Una especie de electricidad le inundó el cuerpo, haciéndola caer. Sus amigos gritaron y la sacudieron, pero sus voces se fueron apagando. La imagen en su cabeza volvió al prado, los dos Inmortales estaban en la hierba inconscientes, bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Estaba a solo unos metros de Edward. Sobre su camisa de manga larga, llevaba una túnica dorada y en las piernas unos pantalones bombachos morados y mallas. Mientras que él la miraba desde arriba, ella miró al frente, al centro de su amplio pecho y a sus poderosos brazos. Le asustaba mirarle a los ojos.

Analizó sus alrededores, un río rugiente sonaba en sus oídos y estaba de pie en el mismo acantilado del que había saltado unos minutos antes. Sus amigos ya no estaban allí, estaba en el prado con Edward.

"Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte. ¿No has descubierto que el anillo nos une? Tenemos una conexión única, mi Reina."

Su respiración tembló. Todo era demasiado extraño, había una sensación psíquica extraña, pero por lo menos no podía verla.

Ahora, ¿cómo salgo de esta pequeña alucinación? Se preguntó.

Él se giró lentamente, escaneando el área con los ojos como si la estuviese buscando. "Siento haberte quemado el dedo, pero era la única manera de mostrarle a la Gente de la Sombra quién eras. Te salvó la vida, lo hice para protegerte, para protegernos."

"Espera... ¿con los cambiantes? ¿Fuiste tú?" dijo en voz alta. Edward inclinó la barbilla, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Era como si estuviese a la misma vez ahí con él y junto al río con sus amigos. ¿Cómo es posible? Un segundo... no... Ya no soy humana, ¿no? Porque soy... porque soy Inmortal. La idea le torturaba.

"Ahora puedo verte. Qué visión tan hermosa, como un ángel", dijo Edward.

Se frotó la sien, con la esperanza de escapar de la visión. "¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

"¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado de la muerte, querida? Los Inmortales llegaron apenas unos minutos más tarde."

"¿Por qué te importa? Tú mismo amenazaste con matarme."

Él capturó sus labios en un beso lento y gentil, mandando temblores a todo su cuerpo. "Eres mi mujer, y lucharé por ti en ese aspecto, aunque no seas la Princesa Gloria."

¿Lo sabe? ¡Mierda! Su corazón se disparó mientras se mordía el labio, analizando sus ojos. Su cara era una máscara fría, sin dejar ver ninguna emoción. Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente, era una tonta por sentirse tan culpable. "Siento haberte engañado, estoy segura de que podemos anular este falso matrimonio o algo así. Por favor dime el secreto para quitarme el anillo."

"No hay ninguna manera, estamos unidos para la eternidad."

Ella dio un paso atrás para escapar del feliz brillo de sus ojos. "Intenté decirte que no era la Princesa Gloria, pero tú no me escuchaste. Dijiste que si no me casaba contigo, me matarías."

"Esa no fue tu única motivación y lo sabes", dijo suavemente.

Isabella tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía cuál había sido su verdadero motivo, obtener el anillo para poder volver a casa?

Él le acarició la mejilla. "No creías que lo descubriría, pero resulta que Mia aprecia su vida más que tus secretos, Alteza."

Su cuerpo tembló, y su corazón se aceleró. "Pero no sabía lo que significaba ponerse el anillo, de verdad que no. Solo quiero volver a casa. No era mi intención hacer que tuvieses problemas con la corte, lo siento. Pero yo... yo no encajo aquí."

Él respiró profundamente, mirándola fijamente mientras que sacudía la cabeza lentamente. "No estoy en apuros. Tú, por otra parte, tienes mucho problemas."

"Sí, eso parece."

"Veo que has estado ocupada probando tu nueva inmortalidad", dijo él, sonriendo. "Te hirieron en el corazón, en la espalda, el pecho y el hombro. Sentí cada rasgón en tu carne y sé que has sentido el golpe en mi estómago."

"Sí, me ha dolido." De repente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: el anillo los había conectado de alguna manera y podían sentir lo que sentía el otro. "Sé que he arruinado todos tus planes", dijo Isabella. "Me temo que no puedo ayudarte a contaminar esa línea de sangre."

"No se trataba de eso, aunque sí que le hubiese hecho hervir la sangre al Rey Jacob."

"¿Qué? A ver si me aclaro, ¿todo este tiempo no querías contaminar la línea de sangre real?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

"La idea de casarme con la Princesa Gloria era una estrategia militar brillante. Si me hubiera conectado con ella de la misma manera en la que estoy conectado contigo, tendría al Rey Jacob a mi merced. Si pusiese una mano sobre mí, su querida hija habría sentido el dolor que me infligiese. Él nunca podría soportar eso, porque quiere a su hija demasiado como para verla sufrir, por un segundo siquiera. De esta forma, estaría obligado a obedecer todas mis órdenes y a seguir mi mandato durante el resto de su vida. Podría haber marchado en territorio enemigo y ninguno de sus hombres me hubiese tocado un pelo. Podría haberme dirigido al Rey Jacob yo mismo, ir a su castillo, escupirle a la cara, y aun así no me habría matado."

"Quizás, pero ahora todavía puede, ya que no soy su querida hija", dijo Isabella con poca seriedad, empezando a preocuparse de estar hablando con su abusivo marido. "Que pena que metieses la pata y te casases con la persona equivocada."

"Ya no me importan esos planes", susurró él, agarrándole la cara.

Ella le tocó la mano. "Lo entiendo, se te fastidiaron los planes y ahora soy tu premio de consolación. ¿Por qué no minimizas tus pérdidas y me dejas marchar?"

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre su pelo desaliñado. "Me enamoré de tus ojos cuando se iluminaron al besarte después de nuestros votos. Hay una chispa en ellos que no puedes negar, los dos lo sentimos, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué resistirse?"

"Déjame marchar, Edward", susurró ella. "Es mejor así, sobre todo porque yo no pertenezco a este mundo."

"Eres diferente a todas las demás mujeres de este reino. Nunca he conocido un espíritu tan libre, eres tan decidida como yo. Por fin he conocido a mi pareja, mi igual... una compañera real. ¿Cómo puedo dejarte marchar? He estado esperando a alguien como tú cientos de años, fue el destino el que me hizo encontrarte a ti en vez de a Gloria, y no lo cambiaría por nada." La acercó a él. "Te puedo ayudar con los Inmortales, pero tienes que venir conmigo. Soy amigo personal del Rey Carlisle, que preside la Corte Cardashian y a todos los Inmortales."

"Oí que eres el siguiente para gobernar cuando el rey moribundo deje este mundo."

Él asintió. "Sí, tengo buenas conexiones y puedo usar y usaré esa influencia en mi beneficio para que no te pase nada. Por favor, deja que te ayude."

"¿Y no volver nunca a mi mundo?"

"Tu hogar está aquí ahora, conmigo, gobernando a mi lado."

Ella le agarró la mano para hacerle una última súplica. "Vuelve a tu castillo y olvídate de mí. Tengo que hacer una última cosa y después volveré a casa."

"¿Meterte aún más en territorio enemigo para encontrar a tu hermana? ¿Quieres que nos maten a los dos?"

Ella le miró a los ojos verdes. "No me sigas y no tendrás de qué preocuparte."

"Deja que vaya contigo, te aseguro que puedo ayudar."

"¡De ninguna manera!" demandó ella, segura de que él diría cualquier cosa para volver a tenerla a su alcance.

"No puedo dejar que sigas en Dornia sin mí. Odio hacer esto, pero es la única manera. Lo siento, pero necesito que te rindas a mí ahora mismo." Él cerró los ojos y repitió su orden con voz severa.

Podía sentirlo al borde de su mente, intentando entrar a la fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, intentó romper la visión y volver con sus amigos, pero su mente no quería dejarlo ir, era como si estuviese preso ahí, enfrente de sus ojos. Podía oler su aroma boscoso y su piel todavía sentía la suave caricia en la mano.

Él le besó la frente. "No te resistas. Tengo cientos de años, mientras que tú eres apenas una niña, solo tienes un día respecto a los Inmortales. Estoy haciendo todo esto para salvarte la vida."

Ella podía sentirle acariciándole el pelo y su respiración caliente sobre la mejilla.

"No puedo dejarte morir", dijo él.

"Estos sentimientos que tenemos... es solo por el anillo", razonó Isabella, intentando convencerse a sí misma tanto como estaba intentado convencerlo a él.

Él le cogió la mano, tocándole el dedo. "Este anillo es capaz de más de lo que tú sabes, pero hay una cosa que no puede hacer, y es que se enamoren aquellos que no sienten nada el uno por el otro. Puedo sentir lo que tú sientes, es más fuerte que tu voluntad, ¿y aun así intentas escapar de tus sentimientos, de mí?"

Isabella intentó despertarse, pero fue inútil.

"Espérame en la orilla del río", le ordenó. "Ven sola."

Una explosión de calor se extendió por su cuerpo, y todo le pareció claro. ¿Por qué estoy corriendo? Por supuesto que debo entregarme a él. Soy su... su mujer. Solo está intentado salvarme la vida, si dice que es peligroso entrar a Dornia, debe estar diciendo la verdad. Éste es su mundo y le necesito para sobrevivir en él.

"Estaré allí pronto", le susurró él al oído.

"Te esperaré a la orilla del río, mi Rey."

Como a través de un túnel, podía oír las voces de sus amigos abriéndose camino.

Angela le tiró del dedo. "¡Quítale el anillo!"

"No funciona así", explicó Antoni. "Lo hemos intentado todo, y no se mueve."

Sentía como alguien la movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sacudiéndola. "¡Despiértala!" dijo James.

Se escuchó pánico en la voz de Antoni. "¡Lo estoy intentando!"

"¿Cómo ha conseguido hipnotizarla así?" preguntó Steven.

Le caía agua helada por la piel.

Parpadeó como si se estuviese despertando de una larga siesta.

Apartándose el pelo de la cara, podía escuchar el río precipitándose en sus oídos. ¿Estoy en el río otra vez? Su mirada se paró en las caras de sus amigos, que la miraban fijamente. "¿Me apetecía un baño?"

Steven le tocó el hombro. "Tía, ¿qué ha pasado? Estabas como en un trance extraño. Pensamos que meterte en el agua fría te sacaría de él."

"Perdón por el baño." Angela le ayudó a Isabella a ponerse de pie. "Caminaste hasta el río para encontrarte con Edward."

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nos lo dijiste", dijo James, frotándose el brazo. "Estabas en una especie de misión. Intenté pararte, pero me lanzaste contra ese árbol como una muñeca de trapo. No sabíamos qué más hacer."

"No pasa nada... y perdón por tu brazo. Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza, sobre todo cuando estoy en la tierra de los zombis." Isabella se levantó y miró a Antoni. "Puede sentir todo lo que yo siento y yo siento todo lo que él siente. Lo apuñalaron en el estómago mientras que luchaba contra los dos Inmortales que vimos. Por eso me caí de dolor... su dolor."

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" preguntó él.

"Estoy bien, se curó rápidamente."

"Así que si nosotros estamos a salvo y él resulta herido, ¿Isabella lo siente?" preguntó James. "Es normal que reciba algún golpe y moretones por el camino, teniendo en cuenta que está en territorio enemigo."

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "Añádelo a nuestra larga lista de problemas." Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Puedo sentirlo, está cerca." Mirando hacia arriba, ahogó un grito. Edward estaba montado sobre un caballo blanco al borde del acantilado, con el viento acariciándole el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes en llamas al mirarla a los ojos.

"Puedo ver una figura, un hombre", dijo Angela. "Es difícil distinguirlo, ¿alguno de vosotros lo ve?"

Isabella podía verlo perfectamente, hasta el hoyuelo. La rabia le recorrió el cuerpo al levantar la mano con el anillo de rubí. ¿Cómo se atreve a usar sus poderes para controlarme? ¿Quién se cree que es? Su voz hizo eco en los acantilados. "¡No quiero ser Inmortal! Quiero mi antigua vida otra vez, ¿me oyes? Voy a descubrir cómo quitarme el anillo, y cuando lo haga, ¡no quiero volver a verte nunca más!"

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y sus rodillas se debilitaron. ¿Voy... voy a desmayarse? Estaba claro que estaba utilizando su habilidad psíquica, cubriéndola de palabrería. Podía sentir cómo perdía el control al escuchar su voz en su mente: "Ven conmigo ahora."

Angela le tiró del brazo. "¡Haz algo... rápido! Está entrando en trance otra vez."

"¿Por qué te involucras?" preguntó James, sacudiendo a Isabella. "Sabes que tiene esas extrañas habilidades mentales, ¡vamos!"

Pero las piernas de Isabella no se movían, daba igual lo mucho que lo intentase. Era como si no tuviese otra elección más que esperar a Edward. Cerrando los ojos, podía sentirlo. Estaba tan cerca que pensaba que podía tocarlo. Levantó una mano y se derrumbó.

"¡Estupendo! Está de vuelta en la tierra de los zombis", escuchó decir a Steven a través de la niebla que rodeaba su cabeza.

Alguien la levantó. "¡La tengo!" dijo Antoni. "Vamos, ya es hora de que rompamos la conexión entre Houdini y ella."

Isabella abrió los ojos y vio que alguien la llevaba en brazos.

Levantó la mirada y vio unos ojos verdes. "Antoni", susurró.

Él les indicó a los otros que parasen mientras que la tumbaba en el suelo. "Está volviendo en sí."

La mente de Isabella comenzó a aclararse con el sonido de la voz de Antoni. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le agarró de los hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió.

Los otros pararon, y Angela le acarició la espalda. "Estás segura de que estás bien, ¿Isabella?"

Isabella odiaba ser la damisela en apuros. "Escuchad, estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar. Vámonos."

"¡Mirad!" gritó James. "El rey se acaba de bajar del caballo y está de pie en el acantilado. Apuesto a que se va a tirar. ¡Estará aquí en unos segundos, tíos!"

Isabella salió corriendo hacia la vegetación.

"¡Isabella!" gritó Angela. "No vayas con el rey, ¡Vuelve aquí!"

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que el rey la llevase de vuelta a su castillo. Sintió un repentino calambrazo recorriéndole el cuerpo y sus manos empezaron a irradiar bolas de energía. Centrándose en Edward, se llevó la mano para atrás y le lanzó una bola de fuego. Él se cayó hacia atrás justo cuando la oscuridad la rodeó y empezó a ver manchas en su visión. ¡Oh no! Voy a perder el conocimiento.

Isabella parpadeó y se cayó al frío suelo.

"¡Tía!" gritó Steven. "¡Guau! Eres como una súper heroína. ¡Yo también quiero poderes así! ¡Has lanzado una bola de fuego como si estuvieses en X-Men! Has..."

"Steven, ya basta." Angela le tocó la frente. "Supongo que puedes sentir lo mismo que él. Te quedaste inconsciente junto con él, Isabella."

Isabella se incorporó lentamente y gimió al sentir un mareo. "¡Oh Dios!"

"Me preguntaba cuando te ibas a despertar", dijo Steven. "Hemos encontrado la cueva y todo."

James le tocó el hombro. "Has estado inconsciente casi dos horas."

Isabella gimió. "Lo sé, yo y mis brillantes ideas. Por lo menos evité que nos siguiera durante un tiempo." Se frotó la sien. "Siento haberme desmayado, estoy segura de que el que me haya llevado a cuestas tiene la espalda dolorida."

Antoni levantó la mano. "He sido yo. Me vendría bien un masaje, Su Alteza."

Angela resopló. "Eres un idiota."

Antoni le lanzó una mirada cuando Steven cambió de tema. "¿Por qué no va el tipo real a buscar a otra con la que casarse?"

"Porque", comenzó Isabella. "Los Inmortales solo tienen una oportunidad para unirse a alguien, y ha gastado su oportunidad conmigo, pensando que era la Princesa Gloria. Idiota inmortal."

"Bueno, sí, si le arruinaste la jugada completamente, supongo que estará realmente enfadado", dijo Steven. "Perdón por el juego de palabras."

Angela suspiró. "Vaya, Steven."

Isabella se levantó. "Dice que no está cabreado conmigo y que ya no le importa su anterior plan. Está contento de que el destino interviniese y nos conociésemos."

"¡No te fíes de él!" dijo James. "Podría ser un plan para controlarte. Podría meterte en una mazmorra para el resto de tu vida o peor... matarte."

"Lo sé."

James empezó a recolectar ramitas. "Hagamos un fuego y empezaremos de nuevo por la mañana. ¿Hacia dónde, jefa?"

"Cuando nos despertemos, iremos hacia el norte, a Ripteenia. Necesitamos encontrar a Jasper, el hombre con el que mi hermana escapó. A lo mejor vive allí o podríamos encontrar a su familia. Pero descansemos algo, estoy muerta... y hambrienta."

"¿Crees que Dominos reparte pizzas por aquí?" preguntó Antoni.

"Ya, quizás en unas treinta décadas", dijo Angela, resoplando otra vez. "Además, entre tus bromas y las de Steven, creo que ya he tenido suficiente."

El fuego crepitaba y las brasas calientes flotaban en la oscura noche, mientras que acampaban en la cueva de la que les había hablado Aro. Antoni, James y Steven ya se habían dormido.

Isabella sonrió a Angela. "Parece que solo quedamos las chicas."

"Genial", dijo ella. "A lo mejor me puedes contar cómo conseguiste casarte con ese apuesto rey... o aún mejor, ¿qué está pasando entre Antoni y tú?"

Isabella vaciló. "Supongo que puedo decir que es complicado, en ambos casos."

Angela sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "Me gustan las cosas complicadas... y tengo toda la noche. No necesitamos dormir tanto como esos tres", dijo ella, mirando a los hombres, que roncaban.

Isabella se rió. "Tienes razón." Ella miró al anillo. "Me casé con él porque no tenía otra opción", empezó, y luego le explicó toda la historia. Sonaba como una locura, incluso para ella, y eso que lo había vivido.

Angela le apretó la mano. "No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermana. Me alegra que hayas descubierto que está aquí porque no saber dónde estaba te estaba matando por dentro."

Isabella asintió, las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos.

"Sé que es una persona maravillosa, estoy deseando conocerla."

"Eso significa mucho para mí, Angela."

"Hablemos del rey. ¿Así que está bueno y besa bien?" preguntó Angela.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró.

"Sí, el mejor beso de mi vida."

"Mmm, En ese caso, ¿por qué te sientes tan culpable por sentirte atraída a él? Yo mataría por tener a un poderoso rey detrás de mí."

"Para empezar, estoy segura de que la única parte que quiere de mí es mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata. En mi visión parecía que no era así, pero no me fío de él. Podría estar intentando engañarme para llevarme de vuelta a su castillo para una ejecución pública, para hacer un ejemplo de mí por engañarle."

Angela sacudió la cabeza. "¿Después del beso que compartisteis? Amiga, no lo creo. Creo que eso es lo que te estás diciendo a ti misma, pero tan solo estás intentando escapar de lo que sientes. Los hombres te han hecho daño toda tu vida, así que has levantado un escudo para protegerte de cualquier posible sufrimiento. Pero de alguna manera, creo que Edward ha conseguido atravesarlo. Algo me dice que te gusta... mucho."

Pero no es verdad... ¿no?

Isabella apretó la mandíbula, mirando el fuego oscilante que bañaba la cueva con un suave brillo. "Da igual. Nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido, sobre todo de un desconocido que empieza raptándote y metiéndote en una mazmorra."

"Empezasteis con mal pie, pero él estaba en mitad de una guerra y creía que eras la hija del rey enemigo. Ahora sabe la verdad y las cosas son diferentes." Sonrió ampliamente. "Te gusta mucho, se te nota en los ojos. Te brillan cada vez que dices su nombre."

"Deberías haber oído el orgullo en su voz cuando me presentó como su mujer a todo el mundo y me mostró a la gente. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de boda y una corona preciosa, y él estaba tan guapo. Me sentía como la cenicienta, como en medio de un cuento de hadas, de un sueño."

"¿Ves?"

"Pero eso fue todo. Nada de eso fue real."

"¿Por qué? Tú estabas allí, él estaba allí. Fue tan verdadero como esta cueva, como el anillo en tu dedo, Isabella."

"Lo que quiero decir es que todo se basó en una mentira. Él nunca se casaría con una plebeya como yo. Es el siguiente para gobernar la Corte Cardashian. Y no falta mucho para ello, porque su rey Inmortal se está muriendo. De todas maneras, una vez que tome el título, le hará la persona más poderosa de este mundo. ¿Qué haría alguien como él con alguien como yo?"

"No seas tan dura contigo misma. Sabe la verdad, que no eres una princesa realmente, y todavía quiere estar contigo."

"Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él." Isabella sonrió. "Sobre todo en ese beso."

"¿Y cómo entra Antoni en esta situación?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé, Antoni y yo estábamos volviendo a estar juntos, pero..."

"¿Pero tú alto, apuesto y moreno Rey se entrepone entre vosotros dos?"

"Nadie me ha hecho sentir jamás como Edward me hace sentir, y apenas lo conozco. Sé que suena totalmente a locura. Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Tenemos una chispa, una conexión, una pasión, y una química que me maravilla. Es increíble... pero también me asusta. Antoni fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y fue por él que había jurado alejarme de los hombres. No consigo ganar en el juego del amor. Supongo que está bien para los demás, pero el amor no es para mí, con o sin cuento de hadas."

"No son solo tus ojos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Isabella. "Cuando hablas de tu nuevo marido, no solo se te iluminan los ojos, sino toda la cara e incluso la voz."

Isabella se rió y bajó su mirada al anillo, tocándolo, recordando cómo él se lo había puesto y había declarado su amor eterno. "¿De verdad? Aunque estuviese diciendo la verdad y no quisiera matarme, no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida en este mundo. No pertenezco a este mundo."

"Sigue tu corazón, Isabella. Ésa es la única manera de saber a dónde perteneces."

"Sabes que esas cosas solo pasan en las películas, ¿no?"

Angela sonrió. "Bueno, pueden pasar en la vida real también."

"Espero que no esté enfadado conmigo por golpearle, pero puedo sentir que ya está bien." Isabella volvió a mirar al anillo. La suave luz se reflejó en la piedra roja, brillando de manera poco natural. "Necesito encontrar una manera de quitarme este anillo, encontrar a mi hermana y volver a casa. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?"

Angela se frotó el estómago. "Estoy de cuatro meses. Dicen que tengo un niño sano, aunque después de haber saltado de ese acantilado hoy... estoy segura de que eso va contra las órdenes del médico."

"No sabía que estuvieses saliendo con alguien. ¿Quién es el afortunado?"

"Eh, no estoy saliendo con nadie... nada serio. Conocí a un tío bueno en un bar y nos bebimos un par de jarras juntos, ahogando nuestra soledad supongo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y... bueno, estoy embarazada."

"¿Lo sabe él?"

Angela sacudió la cabeza. "No, y lo prefiero así. No necesito su ayuda ni su dinero. Además, ahora le gusta otra chica y nunca entendería mi investigación."

"¿Cómo Antoni?"

"Desde luego... y desafortunadamente." Angela se rió, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Isabella vaciló, considerando sus palabras. No quería hacer promesas que no podía cumplir, pero quería hacer que Angela se sintiese mejor. El bienestar del bebé dependía de ello. "Bueno, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte oficialmente." Isabella se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Gracias", dijo Angela entre lágrimas.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No puedo... Isabella, no puedo tener al bebé aquí." Angela la abrazó más firmemente. "¿Y si no volvemos a casa a tiempo?"

"Solo estás embarazada de cuatro meses, Angela. ¡Eso te da cinco meses! Volveremos a casa mucho antes de que nazca el bebé, y lo voy a mimar un montón."

"Normalmente no soy una quejica, estoy segura de que solo son las hormonas", dijo Angela. "Lo siento."

"No tienes que pedir disculpas."

A Angela le caían las lágrimas por la cara. "Si nos quedamos atrapados aquí, ¿qué pasará con mi epidural?"

"Cariño, las mujeres han tenido hijos naturalmente durante siglos. Parirás a tu hijo de un modo u otro, y los dos estaréis bien."

Angela sonrió. "Sí, lo sé, pero yo no soy como las demás mujeres. No me gusta el dolor, tienen que dejarme inconsciente para sacarme una muela, ¡y eso es totalmente diferente a tener que sacarme un bebé de tres kilos y medio!"

"Vamos a conseguir volver a casa, y vas a ser una madre fantástica."

Angela abrazó a Isabella con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su pelo. "Eres una amiga estupenda, de verdad que no te merezco."

Isabella sonrió y acarició la espalda de Angela, calmándola. No estaba tan segura de ser una amiga estupenda, Si no volvían a casa, el hijo de Angela podía nacer en la edad media, y Angela arriesgaría su vida en el parto como tantas mujeres de esa época. Isabella ya había sufrido la pérdida de su hermana, perder una amiga no era una opción.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ya solo queda un capitulo y fin por ahora :/ yo como Ella desde hace ups… me hubiera ido con mi Rey inmortal *¬¬* y hubiéramos estado felices para siempre. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios girls.**


	15. Chapter 15 fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Chrissy Peebles (saga del anillo de Rubí). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**Promesas Eternas**

.

**Capítulo 15**

La puerta de hierro, descolorada y oxidada en ciertas zonas por los años de lluvia y nieve, crujió cuando Isabella la abrió y pasó por ella. La luna, colgada sobre el horizonte, arrojaba un tinte plateado sobre los árboles a cada lado del camino. A esa hora del día, el pueblo parecía abandonado, vacío de vida, le recordaba a una ciudad fantasma pero sin el viento escalofriante y los cientos de ojos observando a través de las cortinas. Sus pisadas resonaban sobre el suelo descubierto mientras Isabella se abría camino hacia la primera casita, con paredes encaladas y macetas en las repisas de las ventanas. Parándose, se giró en círculo. ¿Cómo vamos a descubrir algo si el pueblo entero está durmiendo? "¿Estás seguro de que esto es Ripteenia?"

Antoni asintió. "Sí, esto es. A lo mejor deberíamos dividirnos, ya sabes, para empezar a hacer preguntas."

"Claro." Isabella le miró, divertida. "Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de ayudarnos, sobre todo si aparecemos llamando a la puerta a tan temprana hora, en un mundo en el que robar y quemar aldeas es tan común como hacer pan."

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Echemos un vistazo, a ver qué podemos encontrar nosotros solos antes de despertar a todo el pueblo. Algunas personas pueden ser verdaderamente desagradables si no duermen lo suficiente."

"Suena razonable." Angela agarró a Antoni de la mano. "Vamos."

Antoni miró a Isabella y ella le indicó que fuese, riendo. "Ve. Vosotros id por allí y los chicos y yo iremos por el otro lado."

"Puedo protegerla tan bien como tú", le dijo James a Antoni, quien arqueó la ceja.

Hombres... siempre compitiendo para ver quién es más macho, pensó Isabella con un suspiro. "En realidad, chicos, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mí misma. Técnicamente, no podéis ni parar una bala por mí."

Antoni la miró por encima del hombro y guiñó un ojo. "Mmm, me pregunto si podría inventar el chaleco antibalas, o es más, las balas. ¿Sabes si hay una oficina de patentes por aquí?"

Angela suspiró y se hizo cargo de la situación, llevándose a Antoni. "Vamos, Antoni."

James sonrió. "Le pedí que lo hiciese. Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad se lo rogué."

"¿Por qué?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba un descanso de tu amante, supongo."

Isabella solo podía esperar que Angela no la estuviese avergonzando.

Antoni no era necesariamente su idea de príncipe azul, pero tampoco era una opción tan mala. Desde luego era mejor que un psicópata Inmortal que un segundo estaba intentando casarse con ella y al siguiente secuestrarla telepáticamente. Le golpeó a James en el brazo y volvió a centrarse en la conversación. "Qué malo eres. Y que conste que no es mi amante, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo parece pensar eso."

"Mmm, me pregunto qué les ha dado esa impresión."

Ella resopló. "Vamos."

Antoni y Angela habían desaparecido a su derecha, por una calle ancha que ahora parecía vacía. Las casas a la izquierda eran apenas un poco más grandes que unas casitas de campo que no podrían soportar el fuerte viento del otoño. Ella suspiró y tomó esa dirección, y los demás la siguieron.

Steven empezó la conversación primero. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Isabella señaló a lo que parecía un amplio espacio abierto, asomando entre las casas. "Al centro del pueblo. Es demasiado temprano para hacer otra cosa que no sea esperar."

"Pensaba que la gente se levantaba con el sol para ordeñar a las vacas", dijo Steven.

"Este mundo es increíble, peligroso, pero increíble no obstante." James aceleró el paso, pasándola de largo.

Ella le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. "¡Espera! No es seguro aventurarse uno solo."

Él parecía no haberla oído. "Tenemos que llevarnos pruebas con nosotros, alguien podría decir que la grabación es falsa, pero si tenemos algo real, alguna prueba tangible, podría ser el primer científico en demostrar que existen otras dimensiones. Podríamos demostrar que Bigfoot procede de aquí."

Steven acarició la funda de su cámara. "¡Pero si tengo las imágenes, tío! Hasta tengo al tipo Inmortal en cámara."

"Eso está muy bien, pero ya sabes que habrá alguien que dirá que es como todos esos vídeos falsos en YouTube." James señaló a sus alrededores. "Vaya, nunca pensé que una expedición de Bigfoot acabaría en todo esto, eso es seguro. Solo necesitamos pruebas, pruebas tangibles."

"Una conversación muy interesante, chicos, pero para poder contárselo al mundo realmente, tenemos que salir de aquí antes", dijo Isabella. Por el rabillo del ojo notó algo titilar desde una de las ventanas. ¿Quién estaría despierto a esas horas? No le importaba quién fuese, se alegraba de que alguien estuviese despierto, porque estaba cansada y hambrienta, y el frío viento de la noche la había dejado temblando. Con todo su entusiasmo, a los otros no parecían importarle cosas tan triviales como mantenerse caliente y comer, pero ella sabía que se lo agradecerían luego. Dio un paso vacilante hacia la casa.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y una mujer ataviada con un vestido blanquecino se asomó. Una toga, como la de una monja, ocultaba sus rasgos y un mantón de piel le cubría los hombros, llegándole hasta la mitad de las piernas. "¿Rosalie?" La voz de la mujer salió grave y ronca, como si todavía estuviese medio dormida. "¿Eres tú, querida?"

Isabella se paró, congelada en ese lugar.

La mujer se acercó y agarró a Isabella del brazo. "¡No puede ser! ¿Rosalie?"

Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho fuertemente, Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No, Rosalie es mi hermana."

"¿Tu hermana?"

"Sí. ¿La conoce?" Los ojos de la mujer centellearon y giró a Isabella para inspeccionarla desde todos los ángulos. "Ella vino de una tierra lejana, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí siquiera?"

"Encontré una entrada a este mundo igual que ella, más bien por accidente." Dio un paso atrás, escondiendo la mano para que la mujer no viese el anillo incriminatorio. Todo el mundo parecía temerla u odiarla por él, y no había ninguna necesidad de probar su suerte. "Oí que Rosalie conoció a un hombre llamado Jasper, un hombre de este pueblo."

"¿Jasper?" La mujer apartó la mirada hacia el amanecer.

"Sí, eso es lo que hemos oído", dijo James.

"Jasper no nació aquí, pasó un año aquí ayudándonos a reconstruir después de la inundación. Conoció a Rosalie en un pueblo cercano." Ella miró alrededor y bajó la voz, hasta que no era más que un susurro, como si fuese a contarle un cotilleo. "Pero tuvieron que mantener su relación en secreto, ¿sabes?"

Steven se acercó, olvidando su cámara y sus aspiraciones a la fama. "¿Por qué? ¿Era un noble rico o algo así?"

"Un Inmortal, y como supongo que sabéis, está prohibido que un Inmortal corteje a una simple humana."

Isabella ahogó un grito. "¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho que es una Inmortal?"

"Sí. Rosalie le cogió mucho cariño al hijo del Rey Jacob."

Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Rose se enamoró del hijo del malvado Rey Jacob, el tipo que está intentado matarme? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo puede ser Jasper un santo, ayudando a estos campesinos después de que un desastre destruyese su ciudad, si su padre es tal monstruo? Su hermana estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron, el corazón le latía aún más fuerte.

"¿Entonces mi hermana está en el castillo?"

La mujer apartó la mirada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Querida, tu hermana se casó con él y se puso el Anillo de la Inmortalidad. Los otros Inmortales lo descubrieron y..." Bajó la mirada un segundo antes de poder terminar. "Oh, odio tener que decirte esto, pero..."

"¿Qué?" demandó Isabella.

"La ejecutaron... y a Jasper también. El entierro fue el año pasado."

Espera... ¿Rose se ha ido? ¿La asesinaron? ¿Por el mismo error que yo he cometido? El terror la inundó y cayó de rodillas. Todas sus emociones reprimidas salieron en oleada.

La mujer se arrodilló y le acarició la espalda. "Lo siento mucho. Fue una conmoción para todos nosotros. Puedo llevarte a su tumba en el cementerio si quieres. Quizás te dé algo de consuelo y te permita pasar página, como hemos tenido que hacer todos. Oh, fue tan horrible."

Isabella habló entre los sollozos. "Por favor, necesito verla."

"Pusimos una lápida para recordarla, realmente está enterrada con Jasper en el castillo." La mujer agarró a Isabella del brazo y caminaron en silencio hacia el otro lado del pueblo con James y Steven detrás, conmocionados. Después de pasar una fila tras otra de toscas lápidas, señaló a una de mármol.

"Necesito unos minutos a solas, si no os importa", dijo Isabella, con voz temblorosa.

"Lo entiendo, querida", dijo la mujer, y se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

James le tocó el hombro. "Esperaremos fuera, tómate tu tiempo."

Isabella se arrodilló y repasó las letras con sus temblorosos dedos:

**R-O-S-A-L-I-E-S-W-A-N. **

"Oh, Rose. He pasado los último diez años buscando respuestas, buscándote... y supongo que ahora las tengo." Le cayeron lágrimas por la cara al hablar con suavidad: "Sé que la vida aquí es dura, pero tú te ajustaste porque siempre fuiste fuerte, como mamá. Incluso... incluso conociste a alguien del que enamorarte. Me alegra saber que fuiste feliz aquí, aunque fuese solo por poco tiempo. Jasper debió ser un hombre que te amaba de verdad." Se secó las lágrimas y continuó. "Parece que yo he acabado en la misma horrible situación, pero yo no conozco al hombre que me puso el anillo en el dedo. Es mi marido, pero es un desconocido, lo conocí hace apenas unos días. Oh, Rose, los Inmortales me persiguen, y si no te perdonaron a ti, está claro que yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Supongo que es un déjà vu. ¿No es extraño cómo funciona el destino?" Se limpió una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla y miró alrededor, a las hileras de tierra seca y cruces sencillas. Cada pocos espacios, una lápida sobresalía de la tierra, proporcionando un cambio en la deprimente exhibición de pobreza. "No eras solo mi hermana, Rose".

Paró y se sonó la nariz, la voz le fallaba.

"Eras mi mejor amiga, nunca olvidaré los bonitos recuerdos que compartimos. Puede que se llevaran tu vida, pero sigues viva en mi corazón, y eso es algo que no se pueden llevar, independientemente de lo que hagan conmigo."

Adormecida y agotada, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar tiempos mejores, de su feliz infancia, jugando al escondite, saltando a la comba y las mañanas de Navidad. "¿Me arrepiento de algo? ¡Sí! De una cosa, quizá el mayor remordimiento de todos, siento haberte dejado en el bosque hace años. Te abandoné y nunca me he perdonado por ello, pero espero que tú fueses capaz de perdonarme. Que sepas que siempre te querré, Rose, y que nunca dejé de buscarte. Espero que... descanses en paz, querida hermana." La emoción la ahogó al levantarse y, con un último vistazo, caminó hacia la puerta de hierro. Había estado buscando respuestas sobre qué le había pasado a su hermana mayor, pero ahora deseaba no haberlo descubierto nunca. Había sido más fácil agarrarse a la esperanza que saber la verdad. Nunca habría dejado de buscar, pero ahora había perdido el propósito de su vida.

¿Cómo puedo volver a mi antigua vida? ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser feliz sabiendo que mataron a mi hermana... porque yo la abandoné?

Los demás habían estado esperándola pacientemente delante de una gran roca. "Estoy aquí para ti", dijo Angela, abrazándola cuando llegó.

Antoni la rodeó en un abrazo. "Lo siento mucho."

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen libremente sobre la tela de su camisa. "Murió hace un año, asesinada por los Inmortales cuando se casó con Jasper, el hijo del Rey Jacob. Mataron a Rose y a Jasper. ¡Los mismos Inmortales que van detrás de mí!"

"Lo sé, James nos lo ha contado." Él la abrazó con fuerza. "Todo va a salir bien, Isabella."

¿Bien? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Nada está bien. ¡Mi hermana está muerta y yo nunca volveré a estar bien! Un dolor le atravesó parte del corazón.

Todos le dieron palabras de esperanza y ánimo, pero nada de lo que decían podía acabar con el dolor de su corazón, la única parte de ella que seguía siendo humana. Se limpió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aunque sabía que no podría encontrar a la persona a la que había venido a buscar, no podía irse sin conocer a Gloria. "Quizás podríamos buscar a la Princesa Gloria y hablar con ella."

James sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Entrar en el castillo del Rey Jacob? ¡Probablemente hay carteles de se busca con tu cara pegados en cada ladrillo! Todo el mundo está detrás de tu cabeza... literalmente."

"De ninguna manera", dijo Angela. "Tenemos que pensar en tu vida."

Antoni le agarró la mano con fuerza. "Recuerda, cariño, este es el tipo de gente que dispara primero y pregunta después, o nunca. Sé que quieres respuestas a tus preguntas, pero hacer que te maten, y posiblemente a todos nosotros, no es la solución."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! Me dispararon al corazón. Pero si pudiese encontrar a Gloria, creo que ella podría ayudarnos", suplicó Isabella.

"Quizás", dijo Angela. "Es la hermana de Jasper."

Steven se inclinó contra una roca y miró a Isabella a los ojos. "Sí, tía, suena muy bien, pero no habrás tenido tiempo de explicarte antes de que te aten para asarte como a un cochinillo."

"¿Por qué necesitas encontrar a Gloria?" preguntó James. "No quiero ser insensible, pero no parece tener mucho sentido cuando tienes las respuestas que necesitas. Salgamos de aquí."

Isabella resopló. James no llevaba un anillo que no se podía quitar ni nadie estaba intentando matarle, si no, pensaría de manera diferente. "Te diré por qué. Claro que no me importaría saber más de la vida de mi hermana, pero esa no es la razón. Tengo la sensación de que esos Inmortales de la corte me seguirán hasta casa, igual que el Rey Edward. Por lo que sé, puede que el Rey Jacob aparezca también. Necesito descubrir cómo quitarme este anillo y qué puedo hacer para que los Inmortales dejen de perseguirme. Hasta que sepa eso, nunca volveré a tener control de mi vida."

"Están en guerra con el Rey Edward", dijo Antoni. "Le odian. Puede que nos ayuden solo por eso."

"Gloria perdió a su hermano", dijo Angela. "No querrá perderte a ti también, sobre todo por la misma razón."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Isabella. "Estoy segura de que la Princesa Gloria quería a Rose y creo que entenderá por qué fingí ser ella. Es su padre el que está loco, no ella."

"Entonces lo evitaremos a toda costa", dijo Antoni. "Isabella tiene razón. Nunca volverá a tener su antigua vida hasta que descubramos como puede quitarse el anillo."

James golpeó las piedras del suelo con el pie, con el ceño fruncido. "Vaya mierda."

"Esto es algo que tengo que hacer", dijo Isabella. "Si no queréis venir conmigo, no pasa nada, pero espero que lo entendáis."

"Nadie te va a dejar sola, Isabella. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Venga, vayamos al castillo", dijo Antoni.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Adentrarse en territorio enemigo era peligroso, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para conseguir respuestas a las preguntas en su cabeza, y, aún más importante, para saber cómo quitarse ese antiguo anillo de bodas del dedo. "Vamos."

**Fin (por ahora)**

**N/a: mátenme pues y si me consiguen 0_0/ este es el final del 1 libro y no puedo hacer nada :/ también les informo que los otros libros no han salido si no ya lo hubiera adp, solo se consiguen en AMAZON y no soy millonaria para comprarlo. Espero les allá gustado y gracias por sus Rews chicas.**

**PD: cualquier amenaza de muerte se recibirá pero estaré fuera del país por mi propia seguridad. D:**


End file.
